


Forged in Fire : A Tale of Two Penguins - PART TWO

by DavinaCFox



Series: A Tale of Two Penguins [2]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, False Pregnancy, Family Feels, Fountain of Youth, Gay Sex, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Ozzymiah, Passion, Post Mpreg, Stillbirth, Strong Marriage, Time Travel, True Love, Vaginal Sex, healing heartache, sucessful pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: Jeremiah learns Oswald is secretly visiting Hugo Strange,  and fears for his health once more - until Oswald explains he's made a deal with Strange to keep the time machine, in return for testing a new formula to turn back the ageing process by twenty five years. This leads to a heartbreaking confession to both Jeremiah and Ed Nygma - Oswald wishes he could carry a child - years before, when male fertility implants were new and risky, he suffered a failed pregnancy - and has never stopped mourning the loss of his baby.Then Ed Nygma discovers the time machine – and can't resist a trip back to the past, to see his dear Penguin man with flipper hands one more time. Later, Ed realises the firstborn son of Penguin was also his child, so takes steps to save Kai's brother using the time machine, preserving his own timeline by leaving the child in the past, with Oswald, to heal his grief as he mourns his own lost baby – a choice that will cause big changes to the future...Meanwhile Kai and Jerome  take a trip back to 1730, where Jerome finds Thomas - a poet, and the love of his life - but Little Penguin has also come along for the ride back through time, and trouble and chaos ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a slight chill to evening air, it had rained all day and now the fire crackled warmly, lighting the room with a cosy glow as Edward the bulldog lay snoozing on the rug. The house was silent, it had just gone nine pm. Gertrud had gone off to bed early and the children had been sleeping since it got dark. Jeremiah stood by the window, listening to the tick of the clock as worry weighed heavy in his heart. Oswald had gone out. He had said, he was going to the office at the Lounge, but when he had called the club simply to say he was working too hard these days, he had been stunned to hear from a staff member that Oswald was not at the club, and had not been seen there for a while. Yet he claimed to have been working odd hours for weeks...

It was unthinkable that his beautiful Oswald could be having an affair. Yet that thought gripped Jeremiah's heart sharply and refused to let go as he stood there looking out to the darkened garden, wondering why Oswald had lied to him. He didn't want to fly into a rage. He loved him too much for that. If it was true, if he was right, he wanted to fall to his knees and weep and beg him to stay. He still couldn't understand why Ozzie would do this to him.

They had everything, they had two kids to raise, they had wealth and comfortable life, they were deeply in love...And they had the time machine. They could do anything with that machine, the possibilities were endless and powerful and, in a way, scary. But the only thing they had done was go forward by twenty years to check on the kids, and then they had taken advantage of a formula - by then widely available - that arrested the ageing process. That meant his handsome and plump Penguin who was young for sixty-five would stay sixty five for many years to come, just as he would stay in his late forties, they had bought time together, to live longer, to be together for many more years...

_And Oswald was having an affair? _

_It was unthinkable..._.

Then there was a knock at the door. Jeremiah turned towards the sound as his bright eyes blazed with fury. He was highly suspicious of a caller at this time of night, and he was ready for the worst. Was this Oswald and his lover, waiting at the door as Oswald told him he would not be coming home again? Jeremiah shook his head as he walked up the hallway, wondering if his insanity had every truly been cured if he could let himself think in such a paranoid way. Of course Oswald wasn't seeing someone else, why would he do that?

He opened the door. Paranoia slapped him in the face tenfold as he looked at the visitor who stood on the doorstep in a dark green suit with his hair tied back in a ponytail. _The ex. Ed Nygma. Was Ozzie seeing Ed?_

“Jeremiah,” said Ed with a smile, “Is Oswald around? Zara's having a big opening night on Saturday and I thought you guys would love to join in.”

Jeremiah blinked. His mind was still whirling like a cyclone. His first thought was, _Ed and Zara, the kinky swinging Nygmas, what sort of party was this? A sex party? Was he still trying to get his hands on Oswald? _

_Stop it! _He told himself as his red lips formed a tight smile and tension made his neck stiff. _No, of course Ed wasn't seeing Oswald..._

_But maybe somebody was._

“What's this about?” Jeremiah said.

“Her new art exhibition? Kai said he'd mention it to Jerome, but Jerome's staying over with Kai tonight, the boys were the garden, sitting by the fire, they lit the chiminea and Kai rolled a fat one and when I left the conversation was getting pretty deep. I said I'd hang with them later,” Ed chuckled, “Nothing like getting mellow with my son and his best friend to make a perfect end to the day... They were talking about time travel.”

Jeremiah felt a flicker of alarm. While Ed knew all about the time storm that many years from now would take grown up Penguin back in time, he didn't know about the time machine and he desperately hoped Jerome would remember to keep his mouth shut...

“Thanks for letting me know. We might show up, depends if Oswald has plans for the weekend.”

“Where is Oswald?” asked Ed.

Just then the sound of heavy little feet came running down the hallway.

“Oh! Hello Ed!”

Little Penguin pushed past his stepfather, standing there small and round in Penguin patterned pyjamas as he raised a flipper. He looked up at Ed as his small dark eyes shone as he smiled. Ed smiled back at him, unable to picture this child one day being the man in his thirties who would be swept up by a time storm, taken back into the past. For Ed, his Penguin had died many years before, he existed only in his memory, and as the weathered statue that stood in the rose garden. But this would be the same man one day, and he couldn't think about that because time could be so very cruel. He would never see his Penguin again...

“Hello Little Penguin,” Ed said kindly, “Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“No, Penguin wants Daddy!”

Then the little five year old waddled off down the hallway. Jeremiah glanced back and gave a sigh.

“You might as well come in, I have to watch Penguin. He won't sleep until his Daddy gets back.”

Ed followed Jeremiah into the house. It was most unlike him to be so welcoming, and Jeremiah looked worried, too. And Oswald was absent... Now Ed was worrying for his former lover, too...

“Is everything... okay?”

Ed had asked that question with caution as they entered the front room. Edward the bulldog – who looked exactly like the Edward that Oswald had owned in wartime – got up from the rug, padded over to his comfortable dog bed and curled up, ready to snooze the night away. Little Penguin had waddled quickly over to the bed and hugged the bulldog.

“Doggie for Penguin, Penguin loves Edward!” he said, letting go as Edward gave a sigh and closed his eyes, then Penguin went over to the rug and sat down, blinking sleepy eyes.

“You should be in bed, young man,” Jeremiah reminded him, “Your sister is fast asleep, she doesn't get up and come back downstairs.”

“Penguin wants Daddy,” he said.

Jeremiah gave a sigh.

“I'm not sure when he will be back,” he said, lowering his voice as he took a seat in a comfortable armchair near the fire and reached down, fondly ruffling Penguin's dark hair.

“Where is he?” Ed asked again, feeling a creeping worry start to rise as he saw it plain in his eyes now - Jeremiah was worried sick...

“I...I'm not sure, I just hope he's okay,” Jeremiah admitted, as he looked at _the ex_ and thought how crazy this was, he was sitting here, worrying himself sick and confiding in Ed Nygma, who he had always imagined to be a threat to his relationship – yet Ed didn't know where Oswald was either, so maybe, _the ex _was no threat at all...

“You look worried,” replied Ed.

“I am! I just need to know he's okay. I don't know where Oswald is tonight.”

“_Penguin knows. Don't worry, Father.”_

Jeremiah looked down at Penguin as he sat there on the rug looking up at him.

“Penguin, this is important, you must tell me where Daddy is!”

Little Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together as he thought about his father's request.

“Daddy said don't tell you...”

Jeremiah looked into his small dark eyes as the chubby little boy with flipper hands sat there by the fire, looking up at him, unaware of the importance of what he had just said.

“It's okay to tell me, Penguin.”

“Daddy said, don't worry father.”

Jeremiah reached down, gently closing his hand briefly over his small flipper.

“It's okay, son. You can tell me.”

Penguin got up from the rug, his flippers touching together as he paused for thought.

“Daddy got in the car and Penguin wanted to go with Daddy, so he let me.”

Jeremiah thought about it.

“This was last week, in the morning?”

He nodded.

“Penguin had to wait outside.”

Jeremiah was confused.

“Outside where, Penguin?”

“Outside the room because Daddy said there was a scary needle.”

Jeremiah's fears had just trebled, as all thoughts of an affair had flown far away. It was much, much worse than that, it was... _No, it was unthinkable..._

“Daddy had to have a needle?”

Jeremiah blinked away tears as little Penguin nodded, and patted his flipper against his arm.

“It hurt Daddy's arm.”

“He said that?”

Penguin nodded again.

Jeremiah was struggling to speak as emotion choked his voice. Ed was looking at him across the room with the same tearful expression.

_Oswald was having treatment? _

_Oswald was sick again?_

“Where did Daddy go that day?” Jeremiah asked in a hushed voice.

Penguin paused for thought, then he opened and closed his flippers excitedly.

“Oh! Penguin knows! He went to see Hugo! And Penguin waited outside the room...”

Penguin was still talking. He hadn't noticed Jeremiah brush away a tear.

“Hugo let Penguin sit in his office! Penguin found his lunch! Sandwiches, they were good!”

Jeremiah managed to smile through his tears. Little Penguin was oblivious to the situation, he just didn't know how sick his Daddy was, again...

“Peanut butter sandwiches,” Penguin said, “All for Penguin!”

“You ate his lunch?”

“Yes!”

“Did he mind?”

“No, father. He was kind to Penguin.”

“Come here,” Jeremiah said fondly, giving Penguin a gentle hug.

Ed looked on, blinking away tears. Little Penguin would take a few years to catch up with the other kids, he would have a hard time grasping how sick his Daddy was, and he couldn't even imagine how Oswald and Jeremiah would explain it to him. Their other child, little Mabel, had no birth defects except for one flipper hand, and she was bright and a quick thinker. She would realise what was happening. But Little Penguin? It was a heartbreaking situation.

As Jeremiah let go, Penguin gave a big yawn and then sat down on the rug blinking sleepy eyes.

“No bedtime yet. Penguin wants Daddy to come home.”

He flopped back against the soft rug, fighting sleep as he slowly closed his eyes. Moments later, his flippers went up and he was snoring softly, as Jeremiah and Ed sat there in silence, both shocked by the news. Oswald was sick again...

Ten minutes after Penguin had fallen asleep on the rug, Ed heard Oswald's car pull up outside as headlights briefly shone against the window.

“He can't do this again,” Jeremiah said as he got up, “Strange cured him once, but clearly it wasn't enough. No more experimental treatment, he won't survive it a second time!”

Ed got up too.

“Maybe I should leave?”

“No!” Jeremiah's bright eyes burned with worry, “You should stay! You've known him for years, you even have a history with him! Maybe it will take both of us to persuade him to stop this insanity! Strange can't cure him. Oswald needs proper treatment, Ed!”

Just then Oswald entered the room. He stood there looking chubby but elegant in a dark suit, and rather dismayed to see Jeremiah looking tearful while Ed stood there looking bewildered and young Penguin was fast asleep snoring on the rug, oblivious to what ever had just happened.

“What's going on?” he demanded, leaning hard on his cane as he crossed the room to join his husband.

“You guys sit and talk, I'll make some tea,” said Ed, and he darted out of the room, hoping Oswald would listen to his husband, because he didn't have a clue how to intervene and persuade him if Jeremiah failed.

“What's the matter, Mr J?” Oswald asked, standing in front of Jeremiah as he tearfully looked back at him.

Jeremiah kept his voice low, as little Penguin snored on his back on the rug.

“Penguin told me. I know everything!” Jeremiah blinked back tears as he gently cupped Oswald's face in his hands, then he pulled him close and hugged him tightly, stifling a sob. As he let go again, Oswald's jaw dropped as his wide eyes reflected the glow of the firelight.

“What do you mean, everything? And why are you crying?”

“Penguin told me you're seeing Strange for more treatment,” he reached for him again, putting his arm around him as he pulled him close, “Oh my sweet Ozzie, my poor Ozzie... Strange can't cure you, it's come back, his treatment has failed! You need conventional treatment, bone marrow -”

“_Mr J, I'm not sick!”_

He pulled back from his embrace, smiling as Jeremiah looked back at him with a confused expression.

“I'm not sick!” Oswald said again, “But I am having a treatment. Three more sessions and I'll be twenty-five years younger! Strange wanted his time machine back and he wouldn't give up on it. He figured out that you and I are not getting any older, and I told him, we used the machine to go forward and take an anti ageing formula. So he did a deal with me.”

Jeremiah stared at him.

“A deal?”

There was a sparkle in Oswald's eyes as he started to explain:

“Strange said he could use a sample of my blood to isolate the anti ageing formula, then he could work on it to enhance it, so instead of stopping the ageing process, it could turn it back by twenty five years. Look at me, Mr J!”

He did. He leaned in, peering closely at Oswald, who gave him a radiant smile.

Then he noticed it. The lines around Oswald's eyes had become less noticeable, and his skin looked softer...he hadn't noticed before, but now, he saw it...

“_Oh my god....”_

Oswald nodded as joy radiated from his pale gaze.

“Three more sessions, then he puts me under a lamp that activates the formula to full effect. My body will rejuvenate, I'll be forty five years old again!”

Jeremiah was smiling too. Joy and sweet relief had just filled his heart. He grabbed Oswald's hands, pulling him closer as spoke again.

“This is the deal? You get to take the formula and get younger, and we keep the time machine?”

“There's more!” Oswald said excitedly, “You can take it too – we can both be younger! _And then I can have another baby!_”

He froze, seeing the confused look on Jeremiah's face as he realised in his excitement, he had said too much.

“_Another_ baby?”

Oswald let go of his hands.

“I...I mean, I'll young enough to have a baby, to carry _your_ baby, Mr J.”

Jeremiah saw it at once. Oswald was holding something back and now he saw tears in his eyes that were not tears of joy...

“You said_ another baby_, what's this about?”

“No!” Oswald's voice was tearful as he looked away.

“Oz -”

“Leave it please, Jeremiah... Look at the time, and Little Penguin should be in bed! Was he waiting up for me?”

Jeremiah said nothing in reply as he looked at Oswald, seeing through his avoidance. Oswald met his gaze at last, and pain reflected there, and Jeremiah wanted that pain to be gone.

“You said, another baby. That _you_ could have another baby. Talk to me, I'm your husband!”

Oswald fell silent as the fire crackled warmly and Little Penguin softly snored on the rug. Oswald limped over to the window, his tearful gaze reflected in the glass as he looked to the darkened window, avoiding Jeremiah's gaze as he stood beside him, waiting to hear the truth.

“Many years go,” Oswald said sadly, “When male birthing units were first invented, I decided to have a child. An heir to my empire. At the time I was king of Gotham, I felt invincible... I had an implant inseminated with donor sperm....”

As he explained, Ed paused in the doorway, watching as Oswald spoke and Jeremiah listened. Oswald carried on talking, unaware of his presence.

“...And it grew, I had all the usual problems, nausea, tiredness, I felt it move...” he paused, blinking away tears, “But in those days, when the implants were a new concept, they were also dangerous. A lot could go wrong, and it often did...” Oswald took in a slow breath, dragging out the words to air a subject he had never spoken about before, to anyone, “They couldn't scan the old style units. My due date came and went and nothing was happening, so I went to the hospital and they felt the bump below my ribcage and said it was too hard, then they put a needle in and took fluid out... then they told me... “ he stifled a sob, _“They told me...”_

Oswald couldn't speak as tears blurred his vision. Jeremiah put a hand on his shoulder, turning him towards him as he brushed a tear from his cheek.

“Just tell me once, share it so we can move on together, my love. Just talk to me.”

Oswald blinked away more tears.

“They said it was a failed pregnancy. But I still had to give birth. I couldn't feel a thing as I pushed because of the spinal anaesthesia, but I remember the blood and I remember seeing this silver sac, it was big enough to have a full term baby in there, but they put it on a trolley and I didn't get to see what was inside. I just saw this sac still shiny with my blood, they left it in the room with me, because they said the doctor who dissected the failed pregnancies wasn't on duty until morning... It was still there when I woke up, after they finished repairing my birth injuries. Then I fell asleep again, I cried myself to sleep...and next morning, it was gone. They tried to tell me it wasn't a baby, but I don't believe that!”

Tears ran down his face as Jeremiah held him close and stroked his hair.

“Oh Oz, I'm so sorry! I never knew! Why didn't you tell me before?”

As he pulled back, Oswald shook his head.

“What would it have changed?” he said tearfully, “I lost my baby.”

“_Actually, you didn't, Oswald.”_

They both turned around to see Ed set the tea down on the table. He paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, then he went over to the window to join them, and began to explain.

“In the early days of male birthing implants, very few were successful,” Ed stated, “And a failed pregnancy _didn't_ mean a lost baby. _There was no baby._ They didn't lie to you, Oswald! Old style units were impossible to safely monitor, the sac was too thick. A failed pregnancy meant, the unit absorbed your DNA and the inseminated sperm would have been destroyed before it reached the created egg because the chemicals contained inside had leaked. This would have encouraged the host DNA to carry on growing – not a baby, but a toxic tumour. That movement you felt was the growth getting bigger. I'm guessing after you expelled it, they gave you an IV treatment to destroy the trace of toxin left in your blood, but it was almost as dangerous as the chemicals that leaked from the implant. I assume they warned you it could cause health issues later in life, such as leukaemia?”

Oswald nodded.

“You knew why you got sick and you never told me?” Jeremiah exclaimed.

Oswald wiped his eyes then he looked at him sadly.

“At the time, the cause didn't matter. But Hugo cured me and I'm not sick now, Mr J! Let's just look forward to his experiment working and then I'll be younger and I can have another baby!”

Jeremiah's eyes flashed with alarm as he looked from Oswald to Ed.

“How much of this conversation did you just hear while Oswald was too distraught to remember to use discretion, Ed?” he asked as tension crept into his voice.

Ed looked to Oswald.

“Before I answer that question, you wasn't pregnant Oswald. There was no baby.”

Defiance shone in his gaze as he blinked away the last of his tears.

“In my heart, it was _my_ child!”

Ed gave a heavy sigh.

“Clearly they offered you no counselling. Oswald, it wasn't a baby!”

“You didn't answer my question!” Jeremiah said, glaring at Ed.

“I heard all of it, basically,” Ed admitted, “Hugo Strange, fountain of youth...part of a deal to test his new invention. I guess selling a way to turn back the clock on ageing will make him more money and be easier to guard than the time machine that you stole... By the way, can I see this time machine?”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he exchanged a glance with Jeremiah.

“He knows, it's too late to change it,” Jeremiah said.

“I'll call you on Friday, we can make arrangements,” Oswald replied, “But... it's our time machine, Ed! You're _not_ using it!”

Ed smiled warmly.

“That's fine, Oswald! I just want to see it!”

Suddenly Ed sniffed the air and briefly covered his nose.

“Wow, your dog stinks! What do you feed him?”

Edward raised his head as he sat in his dog bed, his wrinkles deepening as he shot the humans a look of indignation. Just then Penguin rolled over, and farted again, this time it wasn't silent.

“It's not Edward. It's little Penguin,” said Oswald.

Jeremiah looked back at his husband.

“He knows about the time machine - he needs to know everything now.”

Oswald understood at once. He hoped Ed would understand too as he explained.

“Kai and Jerome have known about the machine for a while.”

“How long?” asked Ed.

“_Five years.”_

“_What?”_ Ed fumed.

“Let me explain,” Jeremiah added, gesturing to the table where the tray was set with the tea ready, “This is going to take a while.”

Oswald smiled as he looked down at his sleeping son.

“But first, I should put little Penguin to bed.”

He set his cane aside and limped over to the rug, leaning over his son as he snored softly with his flippers flung up at his sides.

“Come along, my heavy little boy, time for bed.”

As Oswald lifted him, Penguin's eyes opened and his flippers twitched as he smiled.

“Daddy is home!” he said with a big smile.

“Yes, Daddy's home, and now you're off to bed,” he said softly, then he carried Penguin out of the room, limping heavily as he headed for the stairs.

Ed sat down on the couch as Jeremiah took a seat opposite, waiting for Oswald as he poured the tea.

“There's a lot you don't know, Ed,” he told him, “But I'll wait for Oswald before we both explain. It's a long story – and before we begin, I will say this : _My son Jerome and your son Kai are very brave. In another version of events, back on the night of the fire, Ecco didn't just put a bullet in me. Without their intervention, she would have wiped out the whole family. Our boys changed all that_.”

Ed stared at him..._ Kai had gone back to the night of the fire and saved everyone?_ Now he wasn't angry his son had kept the time machine a secret, now, he just wanted to know everything...

Oswald's crippled leg was aching as he laid Penguin in his bed and folded the covers down as his little flippers rested on top of them.

“Go back to sleep, Penguin,” he said softly, turning on the night light next to the bed that shone with moons and stars.

Penguin blinked tired eyes.

“Is it okay that Penguin told Father about Hugo?”

Oswald smiled kindly.

“Yes, of course it is. Father isn't worried, I've explained everything. And maybe I should tell you something too. Daddy's not sick, Penguin. I'm having a treatment that will make me look younger. I will have more energy, I will be slim like I was many years ago. And I might have a baby with your father. What do you think about that?”

Penguin smiled sleepily.

“I hope the baby is like Penguin,” he yawned then opened and closed a flipper, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, son,” Oswald said.

Penguin closed his eyes, instantly relaxing as his flippers went up. Then he was snoring softly. Oswald left the room quietly, heading for the stairs, ready to begin a very long and complicated explanation regarding the time machine, because now, Ed needed to know everything...

While Penguin slept deeply by the glow of his night light, Oswald and Jeremiah told Ed everything. He listened, in awe of his brave son as he learned how Kai and Jerome had gone back in time to save Jeremiah and the kids on the night Ecco had gone crazy.

Now everything made perfect sense.

_Gertrud hadn't aged, because Kai had pulled her out of the timeline to stop Tabitha from killing her. And the bulldog who looked like Edward, was Edward, because Kai had pulled him out, too..._

It was almost midnight when Ed left the house. Oswald and Jeremiah had made him promise to keep the secret of the time machine to himself. He knew come morning, he would speak to his son and tell him how brave he was. Tonight, Kai would be crashed out in bed and his best friend would be sleeping on the floor nearby, just like when they were kids and had sleep overs. He wouldn't talk to his son until morning.

_But he wasn't ready to go home yet..._

Jeremiah had joined Oswald upstairs as soon as Ed had left, and he made his way quietly to the bedroom, closed the door behind him, and then paused for a moment fondly watching as his chubby love rested his cane next to the bed then took off his jacket and began to unbutton his waistcoat. As Oswald got down to his shirt and took off his tie, he paused looking over to see Jeremiah standing there. His red lips looked bright crimson against his pale face as he smiled, his bright eyes shining with deepest love.

“I understand why you didn't tell me about the deal with Hugo. I would have worried, I would have been over protective. I know how I can get sometimes. But can you blame me?”

As Oswald smiled too, Jeremiah went over to the bed, kneeling before him as he took off his shoes and then his socks and paused to gently grasp his damaged ankle as he kissed his foot and then looked up at him.

“My Hungarian prince is soon to be young and even more beautiful! Oh Oswald, you have no idea how deeply I adored you from afar in the old days!”

Oswald's face flushed as his eyes sparkled.

“I know you said you used to lay next to Ecco and jerk off thinking of me!”

“I was crazy about you. I still am. I always will be!”

Oswald's gaze stayed locked with his Mr J as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off. Suddenly worry clouded Jeremiah's eyes.

“This treatment to make you young again... are there risks?”

Oswald was able to set his mind at rest at once.

“It is just as safe as the formula we used to halt the ageing process! Have no fear for me, Mr J, all will be well.”

As Oswald stripped off the last of his clothing, Jeremiah hastily undressed and then got in bed beside him, pulling him close as he looked into his eyes.

“Was Ed right, what he said about the failed pregnancy? It wasn't a baby?”

Sadness shaded Oswald's pale gaze as in that moment, Jeremiah wished he had never raised the subject.

“The doctors told me that too,” Oswald said quietly, “But to me, it was a baby, it was mine. I can never see it any other way.”

As Oswald turned on his back, Jeremiah shifted closer, running his hand over his hair, then gently touching Oswald's cheek as their gaze locked once more.

“When the treatment is completed,” he vowed, “You will carry my child, Oswald! I love you, I want to give you everything and if this makes you happy, if this heals an old wound, so be it! Let's have another child together... you will look so beautiful carrying my baby!” he started to smile, “I will be the proudest man in Gotham!” he leaned closer, wrapping him in a tender embrace, then he kissed him softly.

“I love you so very much.”

“I love you too, Mr J!” said Oswald as joy and hope for the future shone in his eyes.

Then Jeremiah turned out the light and they slept in a warm embrace, Oswald drifting off to sleep with the trace of a smile on his face as he dreamed about a bright tomorrow that would bring such hope with it.

Ed saw the lights go out after he left the mansion, then he cut around the path that led to the back of the house and followed it to the rose garden, where he stood looking up at the statue of Penguin, who smiled down with his flippers open. Tears stung his eyes as he remembered the man he had loved, Kai's birth father who had died too soon while Kai was still a baby, he had been poisoned by the toxic water and wounded from his fight with Batman before the time storm had brought him from the future, and their time had not been long enough together - and he would do anything to see him once more.

“_It's not goodbye, I have time now,” _Ed whispered as he looked up the statue and his heart ached, _“I will see you again. I have a time machine...”_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose on a new day, the skies were clear and not a rain cloud was in sight as Little Penguin ran across the driveway, his shiny shoes catching the sunlight as he quickly waddled, his flippers open and a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled broadly.

“Oh! Jerome, you're back!”

There was a soft thump as Penguin collided with Jerome, who caught him and steadied him as Penguin looked up at him as his flippers twitched.

“Penguin missed you!”

Then he looked about the driveway and his round face lost its happy smile as he saw the car was empty.

“No Kai...”

Jerome smiled as he looked past Penguin. Kai was out of the car, and sneaking up behind him.

“Surprise!” he said, and Penguin spun around, eyes wide.

“_Kai!”_

He flung his flippers wide as Kai lifted him into his arms.

“Have you missed me a lot, Little Penguin?”

“Yes!”

Kai noticed he was wearing a suit today, a little suit that resembled Oswald's.

“Did you get dressed all by yourself?” he asked.

“Yes!” Penguin said again with a big smile, “Penguin put on suit and shoes and little tie and all the buttons, I did buttons, Kai!”

Kai looked at him doubtfully.

“Really? You put on a suit, did all the buttons and tied your own shoelaces too?”

“_No!”_ Penguin said loudly as he threw his head back and laughed, _“Grandma dressed Penguin, ha ha!”_

Jerome laughed softly as Kai chuckled.

“I believed you for a minute,” he said, “I really thought you got dressed by yourself! But you're still a clever boy!” he kissed his chubby cheek and Penguin threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

As they walked back to the house, Kai was still carrying Penguin, who thought of him as a big brother. He didn't yet understand enough to know thanks to time travel, he was actually, far in the future, Kai's birth father... He often referred to Penguin as his little Dad when Penguin wasn't listening, but now, as he set him down in the hallway, Penguin hurried off, his little shoes tapping on the polished floor as he yelled to Daddy that Kai and Jerome were here.

In the dining room, the family had just finished breakfast and Gertrud was clearing away scrambled egg that had spilled off the plate and scattered about the table as Penguin had ate messily with his flippers.

“Mother, you should take a seat, I have something to tell you,” Oswald said.

Gertrud looked at her son as worry clouded her eyes.

“You are not sick again, Oswald?”

“No, Mother! This is good news, please, the table can wait.”

She finished cleaning up Penguin's mess and then sat down as he ran into the room and Jerome and Kai followed.

“Son, take a seat,” said Jeremiah, who sipped his morning coffee and then set it down again, “You too, Kai.”

The guys sat down then exchanged a glance.

“If this is about Ed knowing about the time machine, we already know that,” said Kai, “My Dad spoke to us this morning, said how you explained everything, then he said how awesome me and Jerome are for how we changed the past. And he's so excited to see the machine, too!”

“Edward knows?” Gertrud said in surprise.

“Yes Mother, Edward knows,” Oswald confirmed, then he exchanged a glance with Jeremiah as they both moved in symmetry as they reached for one another's hands, before Oswald spoke again.

“I made a deal with Hugo Strange to keep the time machine. He's reworked a formula we used on our travels into the future to arrest the ageing process. He can do so much more with it. He can redevelop it and make a formula that can make me twenty five years younger. It's not dangerous, it's based on what I already took, it's just more powerful and once it's worked, I will be happy to show off my youthful looks to the whole of the city. That's all the proof needed to help Strange market his product. So very soon, I will be younger again.”

Kai and Jerome stared at him. Gertrude was staring too as she silently worried.

“Are you sure this is safe, Uncle Oz?” asked Kai.

“Yes,” Oswald assured him with a smile, “It's very safe! And once my treatment has worked, Jeremiah will be having the same. And then...” he paused, falling silent as Jeremiah gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Want me to tell them, Ozzie?” he said softly.

Already, the thought of such sad times long gone had affected him again. Oswald shook his head, then took a deep breath, summoning strength enough to banish the possibility of tears as he spoke again.

“Many years ago, I had a first generation fertility implant when they were in the experimental stage. _And I had a failed pregnancy._”

“Oh, Oswald, my poor son!” Gertrude said, and she reached over to lay a hand on his arm but he briefly held up his hand, shaking his head.

“Please Mother – let's not get upset over it. That happened a long time ago. But after I've had my ageing reversed, there's no reason why I can't have a baby with Jeremiah.”

“Are you having a baby, Father?” Mabel had just come in from the garden, just as Little Penguin waddled quickly outside chasing after Edward as the bulldog headed for the lawn.

“Yes, I hope so!” Oswald said with a bright smile.

Her ordinary hand briefly curled around the closed tips of her flipper hand as she regarded him thoughtfully.

“Will it be a boy or a girl? Will it have two special hands like Penguin, or one special hand like me?”

Jeremiah and Oswald exchanged a look of love as Jeremiah kept hold of Oswald's hand.

“We don't know,” Jeremiah said honestly, “But in this family, we like flippers, so it's okay if the baby is like Penguin, or you.”

Kai chuckled as he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers.

“No one believes me when I say I was born with flippers!” he exclaimed, “I feel like the odd one out!”

Jerome glanced at his best friend and laughed. Oswald looked to his Mother, hoping she would not worry too much about his plans to carry another child.

“I will be okay, Mother,” he assured her, “Implants are different these days, very safe.”

Her expression softened into a warm smile as she turned to her granddaughter, and fondly grasped her flipper hand.

“It does not matter if the baby has flippers or fingers,” she told her, “What matters is, there is going to be another little Cobblepot born into this family!”

Then she got up from the table and finished clearing it, pausing to remind Mabel it was almost time for school.

“I wish Penguin could go to school with me,” she said as she turned to follow her grandmother out of the room.

“He's not quite ready,” Oswald reminded her, “Nursery twice a week is enough for him until he's a little older.”

“Because he's special,” Mabel agreed with a smile, and then she followed her grandmother from the room.

Jeremiah smiled brightly as he looked at Oswald.

“I told you it would be okay, your mom's not worried, she's happy for us,” he said.

Then Kai spoke up.

“My Dad was rather emotional when he talked about the time machine.”

Oswald and Jeremiah were both thinking the same thing, but Jerome spoke up and voiced it aloud.

“I guess that's because he was thinking about the past, and your birth father,” he said, “I remember how much those guys loved each other.”

Kai saw a flicker of sorrow in his eyes that was shared by Oswald and Jeremiah, but Kai smiled as he sat there, looking more like his Uncle Oz than his real parents, because of the work done to him as a baby to cure his birth defects.

“I don't remember,” he said, then he looked to the window, to see Little Penguin laughing as he rolled on the lawn as Edward trotted after him, “I just know my parents don't meet for many years, but my little Dad is five years old right now and outside playing with Edward the bulldog. Time travel, it's a wonderful thing.”

“For some,” Jeremiah reminded him, “But for your Father, it's a tragic loss.”

Kai nodded.

“I know that. I guess I just see it differently because I don't remember, to me, my Dad's alive and well, he's five years old, but he's still here.”

Jeremiah lightened the mood at once as he gave Oswald's hand a squeeze.

“I think the next time you have a treatment from Hugo I should accompany you”

“I'm having one this morning,” Oswald replied, “The next is in five day's time, and then I have the final session.”

“And I will be with you for all of it,” he assured him, then he glanced to Kai and Jerome.

“Boys, I'm going to talk to Oswald in private, could you keep an eye on Little Penguin for an hour?”

“Sure, no problem,” said Kai.

Then as Oswald cast him a puzzled expression, he soon understood as Mr J grabbed his hand as he got up, and barely gave him time to reach for his cane as he led him towards the door. There was a sparkle in his eyes...

Now they had left the room, Kai and Jerome exchanged a glance.

“Now would be a good time to test our theory,” said Kai, “The time machine's been moved here to the basement, all you have to do is set the coordinates. I want to see where we end up if we take it to the edge of the grid – how far back or forward can we go? Please, a five minute test, Jerome! We can use the car, I can fix the cylinder to it and remote control activate.”

Jerome stared at him.

"No, Kai! Not while Uncle Oz and my Father are in the house!”

Kai shrugged.

“So we wait till they leave. Let's go outside and keep little Penguin company, as soon as we hear them drive off, we can tell Penguin to stay in the garden with Edward. He won't leave that dog, he'll be fine – and it's only for five minutes!”

Jerome gave a heavy sigh.

“You have a long history of leading me into impulsive and crazy situations!” he reminded him.

Kai smiled.

“But it was your idea to try time travel in the first place, and you saved your family. You're the hero, Jerome.”

“And flattery will get you everywhere. Okay, we'll do it!”

They left the table and headed for the garden. When Penguin saw them, he waved and smiled brightly.

“Oh! You have come to play with Penguin!”

“Yes, but not for long,” Jerome told him as he took him over to the swing and lifted him into it where he sat heavily on a big sturdy seat as his flippers gripped the ropes and Jerome started to gently push.

“_Yay!” _Penguin yelled as Kai looked on fondly, _“Penguin flying!”_

“Hold on tightly,” Kai reminded him.

“_Higher!”_ Penguin said joyfully as the swing went a little higher and Penguin clung on tightly, stretching out his short stubby legs as he watched the ground rush towards him, then the world rose up again as the tips of his shiny shoes seemed to almost reach the roof of the house close by.

“Penguin's going higher than the house! _Over_ the house!”

“No, you're not going that high,” Jerome chuckled.

“_Penguin go high as the sun!”_

“We can try,” said Jerome, and he pushed him a little harder as Penguin squealed with delight and laughed as the sound carried across the garden on the spring air.

Upstairs, as Oswald limped back into the bedroom, Jeremiah closed the door softly and locked it. Their gaze met and Oswald started to blush.

“Mr J, I have meet with Hugo in an hour!”

“And while your Mother is taking Mabel to school and the boys are watching little Penguin, I want you to sit down and drop your pants.”

Oswald's blush got deeper as he smiled and a sparkle came to his eyes.

“Mr J, control yourself! There's always tonight!” he said teasingly.

Oswald limped over to the bed, sat down heavily, laid his cane aside and took off his jacket, laying it aside, then he unbuckled his belt as Jeremiah knelt before him, helping as he took off his shoes. As he tugged at his pants and then his underwear, Oswald shifted slightly, leaning back as Jeremiah stripped him from the waist down, then he rested comfortably on the bed as his husband helped again, this time raising his crippled leg for him.

“We'll have to hurry,” Oswald said, checking the time, “Hugo said I could come back next week for the next shot, or I could have it today – and I confirmed this morning -”

“_Oswald, stop.”_

Jeremiah briefly placed a fingertip to his lips, a soft touch that Oswald couldn't resist kissing, then Jeremiah drew back again as he sat there on the edge of the bed, shifting down below his hips as his gaze briefly wandered between his open legs, then back up his heavy, soft body as a hand rested on his belly and he looked into his eyes.

“I never knew about the pregnancy until now. Or the birth injuries. Your body is perfect to me, I've never seen scars.”

Oswald blinked rapidly as his mouth briefly fell open. He felt stuck for words as he hoped he wasn't about to lose his hardness.

“Not now, Mr J, you'll kill the moment!”

“That's not my intention,” he replied softly, running his hand over his hip, then through his pubic hair with the most gentle of touches, he briefly stroked his hardness, then lower, gently caressing his balls.

“I'm thinking of all the times I've spread you wide and jerked you silly and forced you to wait, the times I've got my fist in there... not to mention those crazy nights I must have fucked your ass black and blue...and I never knew. I never saw the scars.”

“You didn't have a reason to look for them. It's faded now,” Oswald said, “It was a long time ago, Mr J. Let's not think about it now.”

Concern filled his eyes.

“But I have to know!” emotion made his voice tremble as he gently took hold of Oswald's hand, “All I know about implants in the early days, is that they often went wrong and when they did, expelling the unit was as painful as a difficult childbirth. I know they didn't offer much support afterwards in those days, either. Tell me everything. I love you and if you suffered, I need to carry that too, I can't rest unless we share this.”

Oswald leaned back against the pillows, giving a heavy sigh. Lying here half naked with Mr J's hand in his grasp in the room where they had made love so many times, made it so much easier. This was something he had never spoken of, and as he began to explain, he talked quietly, looking down at their linked hands as Jeremiah's touch kept him anchored in the present, away from memories of pain and screaming and sobbing as he went through a terrible ordeal alone...

“They told me the bump was too hard, that it felt solid. I had to have a needle in my side and I remember it was agony. Then they took me to another floor of the hospital where it was quiet and they put me in a room and stuck a needle in my arm and said the implant would detach within the hour. The doctor said I'd be numb from the waist down, they gave me spinal anaesthesia and I screamed when the needle went in. I remember it was burning...and then I felt nothing, no pain...” Oswald hesitated, gripping Mr J's hand harder, “I was on my back, they put my legs up and took a look down there and said the unit was ready to expel, but I couldn't stretch because the fluids were locked in the implant, so they jabbed me with a needle a few times to stop the bleeding getting out of control and then they cut me...more than once...I didn't feel it.”

Jeremiah blinked away tears.

“Your ass? They cut you down there?” he shook his head, “That rarely happens with modern implants, oh god, this sounds so horrific!”

“I couldn't feel it,” Oswald reminded him, “And then they told me to push and I know there was a lot of blood and then I felt pressure and this unit came out, this big lump inside a silver skin. They put it on a trolley and left it there, then they took me to the operating room and I was put to sleep while they stitched me. When I woke up I was back in that room and that silver sac was still there._ I kept looking at it..._” he blinked away tears, shaking his head as he met Jeremiah[s gaze, _“But it didn't move!”_

“They left it in the room with you?”

Oswald nodded.

“They kept saying, it wasn't a baby, it had never been a baby and I knew the risk when I had the implant. I was left alone for the rest of the night, just me in bed unable to move and that silver sac on the trolley close by. I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up in the night I was in pain. I called for a nurse and they gave me pain relief and I went back to sleep. In the morning, the implant was gone. They never told me what was inside it. I wanted to see it, maybe I would have believed it if I'd seen it, Mr J...”

Heartbreak reflected in Oswald's eyes as he looked at his husband, _“I was so alone!”_

Jeremiah held back his tears as he shifted down the bed, letting go of Oswald's hand as he sat there, taking in all he had told him.

“That was a terrible experience,” he said softly, “And it doesn't happen like that these days. You know that, you saw me give birth to Mabel. And the birth of our next baby will be as easy for you as it was for me.”

“I saw you go through pain,” Oswald said, looking into his eyes tearfully, “I was happy we had Mabel, but it brought it all back to me. I just didn't say anything, I kept quiet about it.”

“How long have you kept quiet about it, Oswald?” Jeremiah asked softly.

Oswald sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“_Thirty years.”_

Jeremiah struggled to hold back from weeping.

“Turn over, Ozzie,” he said tenderly, “Just turn over for me...”

Oswald turned over, then he felt Jeremiah's gentle touch as he spread his ass and leaned closer. Now he could see the scars, he had never looked for them before, but he saw the tiny silvery lines that had once cut deep into his husband's body, in a place that he had always thought of as beautiful and undamaged. He leaned closer, Oswald gave a soft moan against the pillow as he felt the heat of his breath against his opening, and then Jeremiah tenderly kissed him there, before sucking gently and allowing his tongue to dart in and out softly.

“Your ass is still perfect,” Jeremiah whispered against his body, then he pushed his tongue and out again and kissed the wetness he had left there, “Every part of you is perfect! You could never be less than that in my eyes and your ass is still the most beautiful sight I've ever seen... you're so open now...”

Oswald's hand reached down, grasping at his hardness as he started to jerk quickly, breathing fast as his face flushed and he closed his eyes, head on the pillow and gasping against it as Jeremiah reached for the lube and coated his hand. He was more than ready for two fingers, then a third as Jeremiah worked it in and out slowly, before tapering his hand then pushing again as Oswald felt the exquisite stretching and opening as his body welcomed Jeremiah's fist.

“_I love the way you open up for me...You have the world's most beautiful ass...”_

Jeremiah gently moved his hand in and out a fraction, it was gripped tightly as Oswald neared his peak.

“_You're fucking perfect, Oz!”_ Jeremiah gasped, and as he caught his breath and Oswald felt hot come spill on to his body, one more jerk to his own erection sent him over the edge as he gave a sharp cry against the pillow and Jeremiah kept his hand there, up to the knuckles as Oswald shivered and gasped and soaked the sheets beneath him. As he slumped limp and sweating and weak from orgasm, Jeremiah gently withdrew his hand, then paused to take another look down there.

“You won't have any trouble giving birth, my darling,” he said softly, “These old scars are faded and I've more than opened you up over the years. There's nothing to be afraid of.”

Oswald turned on his side, his hair was stuck to his brow and his skin was shiny with sweat as Jeremiah joined him, putting an arm around him as he pulled him close, taking advantage of his parted lips as he recovered his breath, kissing him again.

“You will not suffer when you have our baby,” he assured him with a smile, as a spark of the old Jeremiah from the days of dark and troubled Gotham briefly came to his gaze, “No one will treat you like they did before. If they tried, they'd have Mr J to deal with.”

Oswald smiled.

“I believe that!”

“You know I'd kill for you. I think you're the only person left on earth with the power to rouse my kind of crazy – if the need arose to use it!”

Jeremiah kissed him again, then hugged him tightly.

Oswald gave a contented sigh, feeling much better for that shattering climax.

“We should get up and get ready soon, I said I'd see Hugo in half an hour!”

Jeremiah's red lips turned up into a smile.

“Yes,” he agreed, “I'm looking forward to this. One step closer to my Hungarian Prince being young and beautiful again!”

As Oswald sat up, there was a flicker of apprehension in his eyes.

“Or I could wait until next week. I hate needles.”

Jeremiah kissed him fondly.

“Three more and it's over,” he reminded him, “And then, it's my turn! I can't wait to be younger! Then we can start trying for the baby, Oswald.”

_The baby._ That thought made him smile, even cancelling out his fear of needles. _Yes, the baby would be worth it all..._

A short while later, after Oswald and Jeremiah drove away from the mansion, Kai and Jerome told little Penguin to wait in the garden with Edward, and then Jerome went down to the basement. As the machine gave off an eerie glow, he grabbed a cylinder and then set coordinates – no date or time specific, just all the way to edge of the illuminated grid. He checked it over several times to be sure he had done everything correctly. They were about to take a brief journey into the unknown, but would come back safely, and quickly – they had no plans on staying too long...

When little Penguin heard the car in the driveway, he wondered if his Daddy was back already, it only seemed like a short while ago he and Father had gone out to the garden to say they were going out and they were sorry, Penguin couldn't come with them this time, but they would be back soon... Penguins' shiny shoes tapped fast on the polished floor as he broke into a fast waddle, reached the front door and found it open.

“Oh no, doggie!” he said, remembering the front door should never be left open, because Edward could get out. Right now, Edward was in the front room, curled in his dog bed after playing outside. Penguin left the house and closed the front door, then he froze, his flippers going up and open as his dark eyes went wide.

“Penguin can't get in again!” he said in panic.

But Kai's blue Saab had just pulled up in the driveway.

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together as he wondered where he had been so quickly, then Kai got out of the car and hurried down the path that led to the back of the house. Penguin wondered if he should follow so he could get back in again but then, he stopped and sniffed the air.

“_AH!” _he said as his eyes shone with glee, and he waddled over to the car and sniffed the air again:

_Burgers! He could smell burgers! There was food in the car!_

“All for Penguin!” he said excitedly, and raised a flipper and the back passenger door opened up.

“Oh!” he said, eyes wide as he saw two burgers and two orders of large fries on the back seat. He jumped in, hitting the seat with a thump, then closed the door. He reached for the food, then froze, flippers up and open as he heard the front door shut.

“It'll be cool!” Kai was saying, “We could be in the past or the future – and where ever the edge of the grid takes us, we're eating before we get back!”

“Why?”Jerome asked as they headed towards the car.

“Because we could be the first time travellers to arrive, and definitely the first to arrive and eat fast food!”

Jerome laughed.

“You're crazy!”

Kai went around to the front of the car and got in the driver's side.

Jerome paused by the passenger door, sliding the cylinder into place then locking it to the metal holder, before pausing to check it was secure. As he got into the car, he closed the door and exchanged a glance with Kai.

“I'm ready to do this. I bet we end up in the future where everyone time travels and no one is impressed! And that will be a real disappointment!”

Kai laughed.

“Where ever this leads we won't ever forget it!” he said, and started the engine.

“In five, start the countdown,” he added.

Jerome glanced at him, waiting.

“What?” Kai demanded.

“Nothing, I'm just waiting for you to do your signature fart.”

“Five...I'm too busy driving... Four, three, two, one... go!”

He began to drive towards the open gates.

“Oh damn it, here we go...” Jerome raised a remote control and hit the button. On the outside of the car, the cylinder jumped open, there was a flash of light that wrapped around the moving car, and it vanished from the driveway.

By now, Oswald and Jeremiah had reached the lab of Hugo Strange. He invited them in, asked Oswald if he was sure he didn't want to wait another week, and Oswald had assured him he wanted to get this process over with as quickly as possible.

“But no more for a few days,” Strange reminded him as Oswald sat in a treatment chair with his shirt sleeve rolled up. Jeremiah sat close by holding his husband's jacket as his heart ached for Oswald as he saw him look away, breaking into a sweat as the needle bit into his arm. But once the Iv was in place, he relaxed.

“No pain?” Jeremiah looked at him anxiously.

“No, I'm fine,” Oswald assured him.

“Great,” Jeremiah replied, then he hugged Oswald's jacket a little tighter, wishing he could hug his husband at that moment, because Oswald had just looked down at the needle and looked away, wanting this to be finished with as quickly as possible.

“I want the next two treatments done quickly,” Oswald said to Strange, “And then I want Jeremiah to have the same.”

“Of course,” Strange replied, “And I take it you will want a fertility implant , Oswald? I know you mentioned it yesterday and I could fit that while you are having the final stage of treatment. If that's still what you want?”

Oswald gave a radiant smile as he nodded.

“Yes please, Hugo.”

“I take it you're qualified to fit an implant?” asked Jeremiah.

“Yes, Mr J, of course I am!” Hugo replied “Please, there is no need to be so anxious and over protective - Oswald is in good hands. And by the way,” he turned back to Oswald, “Don't forget to bring little Penguin back to see me – I haven't assessed his progress this year.”

“He can come with us next week,” Oswald agreed.

“Are there any risks with this treatment?” Jeremiah asked, refusing to stop worrying for Oswald.

“No,” Strange replied, “But when it hits the market, there will be a few people who are unable to take the medication necessary before the main treatment. Nothing is ever perfect, Jeremiah. By my estimate, eighty percent – or more – of those who wish to turn back the clock will be able to do so successfully. It's impossible to tell who will reject the procedure but, Oswald is just fine. It will work for him. And it will, most likely, work for you - statistically. Shall we find out now? I can give you the first treatment right now, if you wish?”

Jeremiah got up, laid Oswald's jacket on the chair and then took off his own, then rolled up his sleeve and sat down on a bed near the treatment chair as he flashed a smile at Oswald.

“I'll have exactly what my husband's having, please!” he said brightly.

As the car had vanished, a flash of light surrounded them, then it had disappeared as Kai slowed the car to a halt, exchanging a puzzled glance with Jerome. There were fields either side of a dirt road. In the far distance, they saw chimneys of thatched buildings with smoke curling skyward.

“Where the fuck are we?” Kai exclaimed, “We're not even in Gotham any more!”

Jerome rolled down the window, smelling fresh air that bore no trace of pollution. Then he looked into the distance, where up on a hill, a horse and carriage was taking the downward slope.

“We're hundreds of years back in time!” he said in surprise, “I wonder how many centuries back we've gone?”

Kai's eyes went wide with panic.

“Shit... “ he said, looking left and right as he hit a button, frantic with fear as the window rolled up.

“What are you doing?” Jerome demanded.

“Keeping us safe!”

“Safe from what?”

“I don't know – dinosaurs?”

Jerome rolled his eyes.

“There are houses far over there, and on the other side, I just saw a horse drawn carriage on a hill! No dinosaurs, Kai!”

Kai's face had paled. He ran his fingers through his fair hair as he took a deep breath, then he looked about the empty road and back at Jerome.

“Okay, I'm going to get the car out of sight – we'll drive off the road and into the woods, there's a clearing, it's big enough for the car... then we eat our burgers and go home! I don't like it here!”

“Or we could just go home now,” Jerome added.

“I didn't buy food for nothing!”

Kai turned off the road as the car took a bumpy path through the gap in the tall trees and into the woodland. They parked beneath the shady boughs of an oak tree and Kai shut off the engine.

“Let's just eat our burgers, in my car, in the past – where ever in the past we are – and then we'll go home.”

“Okay,” Jerome laughed, “The first time travellers have arrived in a time and place hundreds of years long gone and they are the first to sit in the car and eat burgers!”

Kai shifted on the seat and farted.

“And the first to do all that _and_ fart!” he said, and laughed hard.

And then as a fart came back at him, Kai froze.

“Did you hear that?” he whispered.

“Hear what?” Jerome replied as the window slid down, “I'm too busy airing your stink out the car!”

Kai felt a flicker of panic.

“Some one just answered my fart. They farted back at me!”

Jerome laughed.

“I can assure you, it wasn't me! Maybe you just let another one rip without realising. You let them go all the time - I'm seriously surprised you've never shit yourself, Kai!”

Then another fart sounded, and they both heard it as they exchanged a shocked glance. It was followed by the rustle of fast food wrappers... Kai and Jerome both turned together, looking to the back seat: Little Penguin tossed aside a burger wrapper, wiped his flippers on his suit, then belched loudly before beaming broadly as he opened his flippers and gestured to the mess of cartons and wrappers that littered the back seat.

“All for Penguin!” he said joyfully.

“_Penguin?”_ Jerome exclaimed.

Kai stared in alarm at little Penguin, who smiled back at him, then he looked sharply back at Jerome.

“How the hell did he get in the car?”

Jerome glared at Kai.

“It's your car, you're the one who insisted on getting food then coming down the basement to see if I was ready to leave! You should have been watching him!”

“Don't tell me I don't look after my little Dad! I always watch him, he must have sneaked into the car when I was gone – I bet he smelled the food, that's what got his attention, you know what he's like!”

“It's your fault! This could have been dangerous, Kai. We need to get him home, right now!”

“Penguin, we have to go home - “

Kai fell silent as a look of horror came to his face. As Jerome looked into the back, his eyes widened in alarm.

“_Penguin?” _he said in panic.

There was no answer.

The car door was wide open and the back seat was empty.

_Little Penguin was missing..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penguin ran through the woodland excitedly. He didn't know where he was, but the woods were pretty. Bluebells grew in patches where the sunlight fell through heavy green boughs of trees, and the air smelled so good. He didn't smell food, but he had ate Kai and Jerome's lunch, so he wasn't hungry again yet. He heard running water and his eyes went wide as he saw a pretty stream tricking clear, the water was shallow and he just knew it would be fun to take a run and splash! He broke into a fast waddle, flung his arms wide with his flippers open and jumped into the stream, laughing as the water splashed up. Then he waddled to the other side, darted through a blanket of woodland flowers, then came to a big clearing. A bird squawked loudly, casting a big, scary shadow over head looking much larger than it was as he looked up, seeing its dark wings flap on air as it passed by. And his shoes were wet and he shivered and suddenly, he missed Kai and Jerome.

“Home time for Penguin,” he said, and turned around.

Panic filled his small dark eyes as he turned again, dizzy with fear. All the woodland looked the same...

“Penguin is lost!” he said in alarm, “Kai? Jerome?”

He waddled quickly through a pathway that led deeper into the woods, getting no reply as he called their names again.

“_Penguin wants Daddy!”_ he said tearfully as he placed his flippers together in front of him, one gripping the other tightly as he looked about the wood. The trees were heavy here, and it was so much darker. Then he saw sunlight escaping through a gap in the trees and hurried towards it. As he reached the clearing, he saw a path and his little shoes tapped fast along it as he hurried to see where it led. Little Penguin had reached a bright, open clearing where the woods nearby thinned out and he could see fields beyond it. But in front of him was an old cottage, and smoke was coming from the chimney. Then a movement caught his attention and he turned to see a woman in a faded white dress that reached her ankles, she had her back turned away from him, leaning over a well to draw water. Penguin's eyes lit up with glee.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, feeling sure this was the biggest butt he had ever seen... _Bigger than the world, bigger than the moon!_ He threw his flippers wide and took a run at the giant, round behind, his flipper taking aim.

“BIG BUTT!” he yelled as his flipper connected to the moon-like object with a slap.

As the woman straightened up with a gasp, Penguin looked back at her laughing.

“_You have a butt like... like the Mooooon!”_ he declared loudly, and chuckled as he ran off, waving his flippers as he went.

The woman gave another gasp.

“_Small demon!”_ she said as her face paled.

Penguin waddled off, hurrying as quickly as he could. He thought maybe he had arrived in huge butt land, where _everyone_ had a huge butt!He guessed that meant he ought to tell everyone he met their butt was big, too, because it was fun to do that... He crawled through a gap in some hedgerow, then stood up on the other side and gave a gasp.

“Big house!” he exclaimed, then he looked about, seeing no one.

Across the field was a big, red brick house with pillars outside a grand entrance. The windows were many and narrow but tall, and he wondered if the people who lived there had a phone. He couldn't remember his home phone number, but he knew his fathers were Oswald Cobblepot and Jeremiah Valeska. They were not married but called each other husband, and they lived at the Van Dahl mansion. Surely everyone knew where the mansion was...And his birth Daddy was very rich and owned half of Gotham, so he felt sure who ever lived here would be able to find the phone number, and call his fathers, and let them know he was lost...

Penguin tapped the tips of his flippers together, determined to follow his plan as he began to cross the field. But his little legs were aching and the sun was hot and he felt tired. Penguin looked back, the woods seemed far behind, and the house was still a long way off. He waddled over to a clump of bushes, rolled into a dip beneath it, curled up and in the shade away from the sun, his flippers went up as he snored softly.

Kai and Jerome had searched the woods, calling Penguin's name. Kai was in tears as Jerome had a panicked look on his face.

“We have to find him!” Kai said as he blinked away tears, “We're hundreds of years from home! He's out there all on his own, probably scared... this is my fault, I should have checked the car before we left. I hate myself for this, if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself!”

Jerome stepped closer to Kai as they stood in the darkened wood, placing a hand on his shoulder as he spoke calmly, much in the way he had seen his father do to Oswald when ever he had got worked up.

“We'll find him, he couldn't have got far! And it's my fault as much as yours, we both should have checked on him!”

“_I have to find him!”_ tears shone in his eyes as Kai looked at his best friend.

“And we will!” Jerome looked about the woodland, it was all dark save for one spot of light where a glimpse of a clearing was visible.

“I think he would have followed the sunlight...”

Kai felt a spark of hope.

“Yes you're right – he wouldn't have gone off into the dark...”

“Wait for me!” Jerome called out, but Kai had already run for the clearing, and he hurried after him.

They stepped out of the wood on to a path that led up to the door of an old fashioned cottage. It was built of stone and had a thatched roof and as a woman came around the corner beside a plot where herbs grew tall, she stared at the strangers who wore clothing she had never seen before. They stared back at her, she was around forty, her build was plump and curvaceous, she wore a faded white dress with a black laced up bodice that barely covered her cleavage. She looked tanned from the summer sun and her hair was platinum blonde. She drew in a breath and began to speak quickly.

“I hope you gentlemen are here to catch the demon!” she exclaimed.

“Demon?” repeated Kai as he exchanged a confused glance with Jerome.

“Yes, sir – the demon!” she declared, stepping closer, “I was drawing water from the well and he came at me, he did strike my fat behind!”

She was so close, and a little taller than Kai, and as she leaned in, he swallowed hard, trying not to look downward. One more step and her chest would be in his face, and she was pretty, too. And what she had just said had made him think.. _Penguin looked different, especially to people of this time...and she had a huge butt... had he come along this way?_

“What did this demon look like?”

She held her hand out low, indicating _very small,_ then spoke again.

“Small, round, with pincer hands!”

“Flippers?” Kai said hopefully.

“You know of this demon?” she asked, “He did strike my fat behind!”

“I don't think you should call yourself fat,” Kai said gently, “You're a very curvy person, and there's nothing wrong with that...”

She gave him a look of indignation.

“I have the widest behind in the county! I am famed for my fat behind, I'm _The_ fat widow Edith Bragnell!” then she smiled proudly.

Jerome leaned closer to him, lowering his voice.

“This is a time centuries ago, when people had no TV, no movies, no radio and no internet. I guess having a big butt is her claim to fame. People around here don't have much else to do for entertainment.”

Kai glanced back at Edith.

“And he's not a demon, he's a little boy! That's Penguin, my little Dad!”

She looked at him in confusion.

“Penguin?”

“Yes, he's my father!”

Now she looked even more confused.

“Your father is a demon?”

“My father is Penguin... time travel, never mind, which way did he go?”

She started to smile as she eyed up Kai, looking him up and down.

“Of course you would be a fine young gentleman, walking abroad with your father demon!” she said as a seductive tone came to her voice, “Did you send him out before you to find a woman to bear your son?”

“_What?”_

Jerome started to chuckle.

“She thinks you're the devil come to seduce her!”

Kai forced a smile.

“Maybe later. I have to find Penguin. Which way did he go?”

She pointed through the clearing.

“Towards the big house... _Wait. Come back!_”

They had both run off towards the clearing. She gave a sigh as she looked wistfully after Kai.

“Come back, Beelzebub, you handsome devil!” she said.

By now, the sun was starting to set. Little Penguin had woken up, crawled out from under the bushes and got up, thought about home and quickly waddled off towards the house, remembering the owner could call home for him. By now he was hungry again. He climbed the steps to the front door but no matter how hard he tried to reach for it, his little flipper couldn't reach the door knocker. He turned away, flippers touching as he looked about the house, then he waddled off quickly, around the back. There he saw wide, well kept gardens, but they were empty. But the door was open to a fine dining room and his chubby face lit up with delight at the sight of the freshly carved meat on platters the bread, the fruit... His flippers trembled as they twitched excitedly.

“All for Penguin!” he said joyfully, and his little shoes tapped loudly and quickly across the wooden floor, then he scrambled to a chair, then from the chair, he reached the table, pushed aside platters and sat down. He made a grab for a heavily laden bowl of fruit and dived in with both flippers, grasping a ripe pear and taking a bite, then he slurped the juice from it and took another bite before casting it aside and grabbing a juicy red apple.

And the occupant of the house had heard the commotion, now he stood in the doorway, his dark blue eyes wide with fear at the sight of the small, round flipper handed creature that sat on the table with its back to him as it fed. It belched, then grabbed at the fruit, biting and slurping as an apple core was tossed in the air and landed on the floor. Sticky little flippers reached for more food. Then it shifted where it sat and farted loudly.

“_Be gone!”_ whispered the terrified man as he stepped back, the sunset catching from the light that fell in through the open door on to his gold embroidered jacket, then he ran his fingers through bright red hair as his face paled, and he edged back nervously into the hallway, snatching a crucifix from the wall, then he ran out the door, where he stood at the entrance, back against the wide porch, eyes closed and cross clutched close as he began to recite the Lord's Prayer.

Kai and Jerome ran towards the house, as they saw the man standing there in fine but very dated clothing, Jerome reached him first as Kai paused to catch his breath, then he hurried up the steps to join them.

“Can you help us?” Jerome said , breathing hard.

The man opened his eyes, still clutching the cross.

“You sir, must help me! There is a foul, flatulent imp at my table feasting!”

Kai started to smile.

“Is he small and round with flipper hands, eats a lot, farts a lot?”

The man nodded.

Kai and Jerome both breathed a sigh of relief together. Kai laughed.

“That's not an imp! That's my little Dad, he's called Penguin!”

The man looked at them in confusion.

“He's in the house and he's eating?” Kai asked.

The man nodded.

Kai hurried inside.

Jerome waited outside, struck by the crazy notion that he had just laid eyes on the most beautiful man alive. He was young with soft features and red hair a shade deeper than his own, but his face was pale and he had shadows under his eyes as if he had not had proper sleep for many nights.

“Hello,” he said, “Nice to meet you sir. My name is Jerome Valeska....” he paused, shaking his head as he laughed softly, “It's crazy, but where I come from, people don't like the sound of my name. I was named after my uncle, he was a criminal – but I'm not.”

“I am Thomas Charterly,” he replied, “I am a poet.”

“Wow,” Jerome said, smiling as he felt sure he was blushing over this guy, “A famous poet?”

Thomas gave a shrug.

“Perhaps one day... at this moment, I am working to keep this fine home and food on the table... times are hard and I have little time to rest if I am to keep the family home and pay off my late father's debts. I had a friend, more a brother me, at least he was – until I told him I could not work in his family business because my soul was in poetry. He beat me for it, and that was the end of our brotherly bond. But I am still a poet.”

Jerome stared at him.

“Your best friend beat you up?”

“His attempt to sway me from a life of impending poverty, as he saw it to be.”

Jerome felt an ache in his heart. Was this what love at first sight felt like? He had been in a few relationships over the years, but _never_ had emotion hit him this fast, this instantly as it had at this moment...

“Well, I think you should follow your heart and do what you want to do with your life,” he said, and as Thomas smiled warmly in agreement, Jerome's heart skipped a beat.

“Sound advice,” Thomas agreed, “You are a very agreeable gentleman, Mr Valeska.”

“Call me Jerome.”

He smiled.

“Then you must call me Thomas!”

“I need to ask you something very odd,” Jerome added, feeling awkward, “But where am I and what year is this?”

Thomas looked rather surprised at that question.

“It is the year of our Lord seventeen hundred and thirty. This is England, and we are ruled by His Majesty King George the Second.”

“Georgian England... wow... we came that far?”

Thomas just looked back at him, not sure what to make of the question.

“You must tell me about the place you are from,” he added, glancing at Jerome's clothing, then meeting his gaze once more, “Perhaps, far from here?”

Jerome smiled.

“I come from a place very far from here. It's nothing like your world. Where I come from, I was raised by my two fathers – and men can have babies, too.”

Thomas looked at him with wide eyes.

“Men can bear children?”

“So can women, but men can do it too, if they want to.”

“Can men also marry?”

“Of course they can!”

His face lit up with a hopeful smile.

“Take me with you to your land of wonder!”

Jerome smiled too.

“You... you like men, the same as me?”

“Yes!” he said joyfully, “Oh, this is a miracle! Here I must hide my... ways. But your land sounds so free and beautiful!”

“It wasn't always like that,” Jerome replied, “But I can definitely say my world is a better place for guys like us – much better than this one.”

“I can come with you?”

Jerome stepped closer as their eyes met and he smiled back at him.

“I don't see why not. We can leave together in the car.”

“What's a car?” he asked.

Jerome laughed softly.

“Metal carriage,” he replied, and Thomas looked at him in wonder.

“Metal horses also?”

“No horses, my friend, just wheels,” he replied.

Kai had run into the house while Jerome and Thomas were talking, he had looked in several fine rooms, then he heard a loud belch and he laughed as he dashed into a dining hall, where Penguin was sat on the table eating his way through a bowl of fruit. The table was a mess and his flippers were sticky, and as he turned to see Kai, he threw his arms out wide, a big smile on his face as his flippers opened up and fruit flew about the room.

“Kai!” he said excitedly, “Penguin missed you!”

Kai reached for him, lifting him into his arms.

“I missed you too! Don't ever wander off again, I was so worried!”

“Penguin is sorry... and Penguin has sticky flippers, I don't like sticky flippers,” he said, wiping his flippers on Kai's t shirt.

Kai hugged him tightly and kissed his chubby cheek.

“Thank god you're okay!”

“Penguin had fun!”

“Did you?”

“Yes! But Penguin was tired and slept under a bush, then came here and found food!”

“And now we are going home, little guy!” Kai told him as he carried him through the house and out of the front door.

“Oh! Hello Jerome! “ Penguin said as he looked at him, then he saw Thomas and smiled broadly as he waved a flipper.

“Hello friend!”

Thomas had put the crucifix down around the time he had met eyes with Jerome. Now he looked at Penguin and smiled kindly.

“He is not an imp – he is a child?”

“Yes, my little Dad – time travel, long story,” said Kai, glancing to Jerome, “And we have to leave now, we have to get Penguin home.”

“Thomas wants to come with us.”

Kai was still carrying Penguin, and about to leave as he turned back and looked at Jerome.

“_No can do.”_

There was a spark of anger briefly in Jerome's gaze that reminded him of Jeremiah when he lost his temper, but then it faded out.

“Just a minute,” he said to Thomas, and went down the steps to speak to Kai, trying to control his emotions as he lowered his voice.

“I told him all about our time. A place where men can marry and have kids and he said, take me with you! I like him, Kai! And he'd have a better life in a modern world.”

“We can't mess with history. We agreed, we'd always come and go and change nothing unless it involved our own family, and only if we had to do it to help them! You don't know what could happen if we pull him out of here – not to mention how bringing another person through can fry the machine! No, we can't risk it. And Penguin is heavy and I'm carrying him back to the car right now, he's not leaving my arms until he's strapped safely in the car!”

Jerome's heart ached as he looked back at Thomas.

“I'm sorry – we can't take a passenger on this journey. But I will return, Thomas. I will come back to visit.”

Thomas tried to hide his disappointment as he smiled.

“I look forward to that visit,” he replied.

Jerome's gaze lingered.

“I'm sorry we have to leave,” he added.

“Safe journey my friends, god speed,” replied Thomas.

Kai had walked off carrying Penguin across the field as the skies began to darken. Jerome looked back once more as he and Thomas exchanged a fond glance, then he ran to catch up with Kai.

It was almost dark by the time they reached the car. Kai put Penguin in the back and strapped him in securely as Jerome got in silently, still thinking about Thomas. Then Kai got in the front seat, started up the engine and pulled out on to the dirt road, as he looked to the remote control resting in Jerome's hand.

“Get ready.”

“I am ready,” Jerome said quietly.

“Sorry about Thomas, but we can't screw with the timeline.”

“I know that...”

Kai began to drive, the headlights shining on a view of the empty road ahead.

“Now,” he said.

Jerome hit the button. A flash of light wrapped around the car as the cylinder bolted to the outside opened up and closed again, and as the light faded, Kai blinked, saw the driveway of the mansion looming closer and slowed the car, taking it in carefully past the gates and towards the house.

There was a yawn from the back seat, then little Penguin spoke up.

“Penguin is sleepy.”

Kai parked the car and shut off the engine, then glanced back at him as he smiled.

“Penguin's had a busy day!”

“Yes!” Penguin agreed, kicking his legs as he waved his flippers, “Lots of fun for Penguin!”

They had arrived back in their own time less than an hour after they had left. But almost a whole day had gone by while they were back in Georgian England, and as Jerome got out of the car, he watched as Kai lifted sleepy Penguin from the back seat. Penguin yawned again, resting his head on Kai's shoulder.

“I'll take him upstairs, get him cleaned up and he can have a nap,” Kai told him, “And I won't leave his side! After what he did today, I'm never turning my back on him again, not even for a second!”

“I feel the same,” Jerome agreed, “He gave us a fright.”

They went into the house and Kai carried tired Penguin upstairs to clean him up and change his clothing and lay him down for a nap. Jerome went through to the front room, where he sat down and gave a sigh, it was crazy to think that a less than an hour ago, he had been talking with a man who had touched his heart deeply. And now he was home again, and centuries separated them...

Just over an hour later Oswald and Jeremiah returned home. Oswald was smiling warmly as he closed the front door, wrapped his arms around Jeremiah and the two of them shared a kiss. Jeremiah had taken the first treatment well – this meant he was compatible, and soon both of them would regain their youth. Oswald would be first, because his treatments were almost complete, and a few weeks later, Jeremiah would join him and they would both be young again, with many more years to look forward to.

“As soon as the process is over, I'm having the implant,” Oswald told him, “We can start trying for a baby before your treatment's finished – Strange said it won't affect the conception.”

Jeremiah pulled back from his embrace, smiling as he nodded.

“Yes, my love, we can do that. I'm as keen as you to see your dream to carry a child fulfilled!”

Just then Kai came downstairs, and he looked to Jeremiah and Uncle Oz and knew something had to be said.

“We tried out the car today – in synch with the cylinder. We went to the edge of the grid...ended up in Georgian England.”

Oswald glared at him.

“You used the machine without our permission?”

“You said we could try it!”

“Under carefully controlled circumstances, Kai!”

He looked down at the floor.

“_Penguin came with us.”_

“_What?”_ Oswald yelled.

“He was okay... he ran off through the woods, into a house and there was food so he started eating it and we found him, no harm came to him -”

Oswald's cane clattered to the floor as he lunged, pinning Kai against the wall as Jeremiah said his name sharply, but Oswald held Kai there firmly as his gaze turned icy.

“_You s_t_upid idiot! You took Penguin on your risky, unplanned trip? And he wandered off?”_

“I'm so sorry, sir!” Kai said tearfully, “Please, Uncle Oz, we didn't know he was in the car until we left, he sneaked in to eat our burgers!”

“Where is he now?”

“Upstairs, I got him cleaned up and put him to bed, you've been gone two hours but we spent a whole day there!”

Oswald let go of him, his temper simmering down. He saw tears in Kai's gaze and his voice softened.

“_NEVER_ take a risk with the machine and _NEVER_ with my son along for the ride!”

Jeremiah put a gentle hand on Oswald's arm.

“He knows he made a mistake, and no harm is done,” he reminded him, then as Jerome came out of the front room and walked over, he looked apologetically at his father and his Uncle Oz.

“I'm as much to blame as Kai,” he said, “And I apologise. We won't use the machine again without permission.”

“Yes, you won't,” Jeremiah said as his bright gaze hardened, “Now, I think you should go home, Kai. Before you leave, kindly remove the cylinder from your car, you may use it again another time - but_ not _without our permission!”

“Okay, I'll get it for you,” Kai said, and he walked away, heading for the front door.

“It was my fault too,” Jerome said as the door closed.

Oswald glared at him.

“_Jerome Velaska, I've always thought you were the smart one – obviously I was wrong, you can be just as dumb as Kai! My tiny, helpless son could have been lost in the past, at a time when people who looked different were burned at the stake or thrown in dungeons!”_

“He's safe, he's upstairs fast asleep! Kai didn't want to leave him until you both got back!”

Oswald briefly closed his eyes as he took a slow breath to try and calm his anger. He was fully aware he had been hard on Kai – and made him cry, too. Jerome was also upset, and he didn't doubt they had learned from their mistake. He looked back at Jerome and spoke again.

“I came home happy today, because soon I will be twenty five years younger – more than that, I will stay younger without ageing for another twenty five years, then I will start to age again – year by year, naturally, it will be fifty years before I'm sixty five again – and soon, your father will also share that privilege! I don't want any more worries in our lives, Jerome – I'm also planning a baby! You and Kai are both adults, I need to know I can trust you with the machine. I can't allow problems to occur now.”

Jerome nodded.

“I won't touch it again without permission,” he vowed, “And we never would have left knowing Penguin was in the back of the car.”

“Well now you know the car is synced with the machine, I'm sure at future date, we will allow you to use it again,” Jeremiah told him, “But only with our permission – and that includes using the time machine without the car, too!”

“Yes, father,” Jerome replied, and as Kai entered the house and handed the cylinder to Oswald, he looked on as his heart sank as he thought about his promise to Thomas that he would return. But right now, what mattered most was mending this situation, because his father and Oswald were both upset.

“I'm really sorry, Uncle Oz,” Kai said as he blinked back tears, “I made a mistake...”

Oswald patted his shoulder.

“What matters most is, little Penguin is safe. Now I'm going upstairs to see my boy,” he said, then he limped off towards the stairs.

“I'll call you later,” Kai said to Jerome, then he glanced at Jeremiah.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know that, and I hope you learned from your mistakes – _both_ of you!” Jeremiah replied.

Kai left the house and headed back to the car as Jerome looked tearfully at his Dad.

“I'm sorry I let you down.”

“And I'm sure you won't do it again,” Jeremiah replied, “From now on, only Oswald and myself will have access to the machine. If you boys want to use it, we will need to know why, and watch over the machine, is that understood?”

“Yes, Dad,” Jerome replied as he thought silently of Thomas, and his heart ached as he wondered if he would ever see him again.

Upstairs, Oswald had gone quietly into Penguin's bedroom, and he felt a huge surge of relief as he saw his son in his bed, safe and sound, sleeping with his flippers up. He limped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed and as his weight shifted the mattress, Penguin opened sleepy eyes, then yawned as he stretched his flippers wide.

“Oh! Daddy!” he said, immediately awake as he sat up, fighting off sleep as he reached for him.

Oswald gave him a hug, then as Penguin let go he sat there in bed in his penguin print pyjamas as his flippers twitched and he started to talk.

“Penguin had fun today!”

“Yes, with Kai and Jerome, I heard all about it,” Oswald told him, “And you got into the car with out asking them, didn't you?”

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together and paused.

“Penguin found the burgers. Then we drove away.”

“And the boys didn't know you were in the car.”

Penguin laughed.

“It was fun! Oh! Penguin saw a lady with a huge butt like the_ moon!_”

“I hope you didn't tell her it was huge?”

He threw his head back and laughed.

“Penguin smacked it and ran! It was big as the _moon,_ Daddy!”

Oswald smiled as he looked at his precious little boy who just didn't see the world like everyone else did.

“You mustn't smack big butts. Or any butts! Now tell me, little Penguin, what happened next?”

Penguin's small dark eyes widened.

“Oh! Penguin had a sleep in a bush because it was hot, then there was a big house with food!”

“And then Kai found you?”

“Yes!”

Penguin's flippers opened and closed as he looked up at him.

“Penguin had fun!” he raised his arms, “I love you, Daddy!”

“I love you too, son,” Oswald said as he hugged him again, then Penguin yawned loudly and settled back down.

“Why is night time light? The sun is out.”

“Because you were out for a long time with Kai and Jerome and when you came back the sun was up,” Oswald said, pausing to straighten his son's covers, “Now, close your eyes and go back to sleep.”

“It was so much fun, Daddy,” Penguin yawned again, then as he closed his eyes, Oswald watched as love reflected in his gaze as Penguin slipped back into a deep sleep as his flippers went up. Then Oswald got up carefully and made his way quietly out of the room, feeling thankful his son had come back safely from what could have been a very dangerous journey.

Edward Nygma was also contemplating the subject of time travel – ever since Oswald and Jeremiah had shared their secret, he had thought of nothing else. He was planning to speak to Kai about it when he got home, but first he needed to speak to his wife. Zara was in the studio, she had just paused after working for several hours on a new painting, and as he entered the sunlit room, she got up and turned away from her work to see a look in his eyes that she knew had to be linked to his former love. It was a far away look, one that spoke of loss and a deep and unending bond that death could not sever...

“I haven't seen you with that look in your eyes since the anniversary, every year you mourn his death, but now isn't the time, Ed. What's going on?”

As he walked over to join her, Ed felt so thankful fate had brought him this woman – Zara was a believer in the mystical and the magical and everything was destiny, that was what she said. At a time like this, it helped to know that. He had already told her about the time machine, and as he started to speak, she was not surprised as she listened and he opened his heart to her.

“I want to ask Oswald and Jeremiah if I can use the machine.”

As she stood there in a long flowing dress in a shade of turquoise, her hair hung past her shoulders as the sunlight caught on it almost as brightly as it caught on the crystal beads she wore around her neck. And his words made sense instantly as understanding shone in her gaze as she took hold of his hands.

“Ed,” she said softly, “If you have the means to reach back to him, do it. You can even bring him back here if you want to,” she smiled as her eyes sparkled, “We could both love him, we've had adventures of the physical kind, what difference does it make to throw some time travel into the mix?”

Ed smiled too as he shook his head.

“No, Zara. I couldn't bring him back here – I can't bring the man back to a time where he's currently a child, growing up with Oswald.”

“Yes, you're right,” she agreed as she thought about it, “We don't know if that could cause some kind of cosmic disaster, but the universe has its own rules... You must go to him, it's meant to happen, or the machine wouldn't be there, it wouldn't be within your reach. See him again, think of it as a gift from fate! Maybe this is the universe compensating you for the loss you suffered long ago.”

Hope shone in his gaze as he smiled.

“I don't know what I ever did in life to deserve someone as understanding as you. Thank you Zara, I will go and see him!”

Zara smiled too as she placed a hand on his cheek and their eyes met.

“You don't need to thank me,” she told him, “Thank the universe for this opportunity! And I want you to do this, I can see joy in your eyes that I've never seen before – it's hope, your hope to see your loved one again. You have to do this, your heart demands it. You must trust that, Ed.”

“I will,” he vowed, then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, whispering _thank you,_ as again he felt grateful to be loved by one so understanding.

His mind was made up now, he was going to use the machine to go into the future, to visit Penguin before the time storm swept him up and left him in the past, he was going to find him two years before his clash with Batman. At that time Penguin wouldn't know him, but that didn't matter. He was going to see him again, and hold him one more time...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The days passed by. _

Ed called Oswald about the time machine, but he told him now was not a good time – he had family matters to attend to, he had said, and this had to come first. He guessed Ozzie was being protective of the machine, and maybe felt nervous about showing it to him. Ed left him a message later to say he would be in touch in a few days, still hoping he and Jeremiah had not changed their minds, because he needed to do more than see the machine, he wanted to use it...

Kai stayed away from the mansion, spending time with Daisy as she listened to his worries and assured him that one mistake wasn't unforgivable – Oswald and Jeremiah loved him deeply, and if they could forgive Jerome, he was forgiven, too.

“But I still feel bad about it,” he told her as they lay together in bed and he looked into her eyes, “Maybe I should leave the time machine alone. Maybe we should get married sooner. I want to start having babies, Daisy.”

Daisy moved closer, running her fingers though his hair as she smiled.

“I can't wait for you to carry all our little flipper handed babies!”

He laughed.

“Then you'll actually have proof I really was born with flippers!”

As he wrapped his arms around her they shared a kiss. In that moment Kai thought of the future and felt optimistic. But sorrow lingered as he remembered the hurt and anger he had seen in his father's eyes – and Oswald had been even more upset, knowing little Penguin had gone along for the ride, it could have been so dangerous. It could have ended differently. And Kai knew if he still thought about that, he didn't doubt Oswald did, too..

“I need to go over and see Uncle Oz soon,” he said to her.

“Want me to come with you?” she offered.

“No, Daisy,” Kai said, “I need to do this alone, ”outside, a breeze stirred Zara's wind chimes softly, as Kai added, “I can handle this.”

There was a tap on the door. Daisy turned on her side, the covers falling to cover her chest as Kai called out _Come in! _His father entered the room, flashing a smile to Daisy, who raised her hand giving a little wave with her fingers to Kai's hip, easy going father who didn't look twice at the fact that she and Kai were still in bed naked, and only an hour before, the headboard had been tapping nosily against the wall as they made love.

“Hi Daisy,” he said warmly, “Good to see you're still here.. and nice to know you both enjoy an active personal life. But... you _might_ want to move the headboard away from the wall, I'd planned to get up later this morning, but your enthusiastic love making woke me sooner than anticipated. But, it's all cool!”

Kai laughed as he sat up in bed.

“Hint noted, Dad!”

Then Ed's smile faded.

“Can I grab some of your time later, maybe much later, I need a father- son chat, it's pretty heavy stuff.”

“Fine,” Kai replied.

“I told Jim and Lee I'd be home today, around noon,” Daisy added, “I can leave earlier, it's not a problem.”

Ed checked his watch. Zara would be at the gallery until late afternoon and he really wanted to have this chat with Kai alone – mainly because Zara had suggested it would be better that way.

“I'll catch you later, son,” he said, and left the room.

Daisy sat up as she and Kai exchanged a glance.

“I wonder what this is about?” she said.

“I don't know, but I'll find out later on,” Kai told her, leaning in to kiss her softly, “And then I'll be sure to tell you all about it!”

They met in the garden as the breeze shifted the wind chimes gently, Ed was standing by the pond as he looked down thoughtfully at the water, and as Kai joined him, he turned to face his son.

“Is something wrong?” Kai asked.

Ed saw worry in his gaze and needed to end that right away. _No, nothing was wrong, he was about to reach back for something wonderful that until now he had thought impossible... _

“Nothing is wrong,” Ed assured him, and then he smiled as hope shone in his gaze, “I've decided – after discussion with Zara, that I'm going to ask Oswald and Jeremiah if I can use the time machine. I want to go back to a time before I met your birth father, before the time storm took him to my past. I need to see him one more time, Kai.”

Kai stared at him.

“You shouldn't do it, Dad.”

“Why not?” Ed demanded, “I'm not harming the timeline, I won't even tell him who I am – I'll give nothing away! Besides, when the time storm brought him to the past, he didn't remember much about his old life. I'm not hurting anything by doing this!”

“Except yourself,” Kai reminded him.

Ed blinked.

“Sorry, _what _was that, son? How the hell can seeing the love of my life hurt me?”

Sadness reflected in Kai's gaze as he looked at his father.

“Because you know the rest of the story. You know how it ends, Dad! Penguin is taken back to the past by the time storm – after a fatal dose of poisoning from the toxic water. Younger you meets him, you fall in love, he has me – and I'm still too small to remember him when he dies from the toxin. This is also a big reminder for me that Little Penguin grows up to have a very short life, and it upsets me, Dad!”

Kai blinked away tears.

Ed felt awkward.

“We see this from a different perspective. You're often over at the house, you see a lot of Little Penguin. I don't see him as the man I met back then, because that man died, Kai! You're looking at five year old Penguin thinking, your Dad is alive and well all over again. It's _not_ like that for me. That kid is Oswald's son. _My_ Penguin was a man who passed away when you were still a baby.”

“This is why you don't go over to the house often to see Uncle Oz.”

“Right,” he replied, “That's also the reason why I broke up with Oswald years ago. My perspective is different to his – and yours. Time travel is great for you, Kai – you get to see your little Dad grow up. But not so for me - I lost your father when you were a baby!”

Kai saw pain in his father's gaze. It was nothing new to see it so deeply reflected in his eyes, he had never stopped mourning the loss of his birth father, who he often said was the love of his life.

“I think if you do this, you'll just break your own heart even more,” he told him honestly, “Because you have to leave him and come back, and then you'll think about how you lost him all over again.”

“I'm going to a time and place where he is yet to meet me – before the time storm, before everything changed! I'm harming nothing by doing this, I just want to see him one more time! I won't tell him anything, I won't risk the timeline because I have you to think of, Kai!”

His son shook his head.

“It's up to you, Dad. But you're setting yourself up for heartbreak all over again. Please remember I've warned you about this.”

Ed's gaze softened as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

“Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing.”

“There's something else...You might want to wait a while before you ask Oswald about the machine. Me and Jerome used the link to the car for a test run and we took it to the edge of the grid, we pushed it to the limit. Ended up in the distant past and no one got hurt, but Little Penguin came along for the ride, we didn't know he was in the back seat. Uncle Oz was really upset about it and so was Jeremiah.”

Ed gave a heavy sigh.

“And you should have been more careful!”

“I know that!”

Ed paused for thought.

“I'll give it a couple of weeks, then I'll go over there and talk to them both,” he decided, “And I'm not changing my mind, Kai – I _will_ see your birth father again, I love him too much to not take this opportunity.”

“If Oz and Jeremiah let you use the machine,” Kai reminded him.

Ed smiled, thinking back to the years he had known Oswald.

“I'm confident they won't refuse,” he said, “Not when they understand how much this means to me.”

The day had come for Oswald to receive his final treatment before the main process to reverse his ageing. It was just another IV treatment, and Oswald had brought Penguin along because it had been a while since Hugo had seen him. Ever since he was a baby, he had assessed his progress, and while Oswald and Jeremiah both had the same treatment, Hugo took Penguin into his office to talk to him.

“Would you like to have a chat with me, Little Penguin?” Hugo asked with a smile, as he sat on the other side of his desk as Penguin bounced happily on his chair, then reached for the sandwiches on a plate in front of him.

“Yes!” Penguin said, squashing a peanut butter sandwich in his flipper and then taking a bite.

“Did you know your Daddies will soon be young again?”

Penguin nodded, still eating.

“Do you think that will be nice for them, to be years younger?”

Penguin nodded again, then briefly left the food as he remembered something.

“Oh!” he said as his flippers twitched, “Daddy will have another a baby soon!”

“Yes,” Hugo said, smiling kindly, “That's right, Penguin. A brother or sister -”

“All for Penguin!”

Hugo chuckled.

“Well, another family member for _all_ the family to love.”

“Does Hugo have children?”

His smile faltered. His one regret had been the fact that he had poured all of his time in his youth, into monster making. And now, years later, he still worked hard, serving the city and its people as he developed formulas to heal and enhance life instead of destroying it. But work took up all of his time. He had no family.

“No, Penguin, I'm far too busy working to look after a family.”

Then he remembered something as his small dark eyes sparkled.

“Oh! Look! My sister showed me this,” Penguin said excitedly, “Watch Penguin...”

He opened up his flippers, touching the tips together as he concentrated, making a winding, upward movement as he stared intently at his flippers.

“Itsy bitsy spider...” he said, “See? Spider... goes up... and up and up!” his arms were above his head and he had a big smile on his face as the tips of flippers met, then he lowered his arms again and laughed.

“Clever boy, Penguin!” said Hugo.

Penguin gave him a big smile, then grabbed at the sandwich and started eating noisily, pausing to toss the crust over his shoulder. Strange watched him for a moment as Penguin belched, then snatched up a plastic cup and slurped orange juice. As he set it down, it splashed on the table.

“Penguin is messy,” said Penguin, looking at him apologetically.

“That's alright, I know you're doing your best,” Hugo said, and as Penguin finished the other sandwich, he was still watching him.

Penguin wiped his flippers on his little suit, then smiled brightly at him, as he smiled back, feeling undeniable sadness at the thought that this child would grow up to have such a short life. But destiny could not be changed, it would cause too many alterations to the timeline... And something was bothering him. Something wasn't making sense here. He had expected little Penguin to have started to catch up, slowly, but instead, he had not. He had progressed very little in the past two years and if he carried on at this rate, he would not grow up to be the man who had been found after the time storm... Perhaps it was just his rate of development, Hugo wasn't entirely sure if his estimate had been correct that Penguin would be caught up with other kids by the age of ten, but so far, he was a little slower than that...

“When does Daddy get the baby from the zoo?” Penguin asked as he looked at him.

Hugo had to think for a moment, then he smiled as he recalled how Oswald, thanks to time travel, had worked out his child had been left at Gotham zoo, dumped by his birth mother and stepfather.

“What did Daddy tell you about that?” Hugo asked.

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together.

“Daddy said he made Penguin with a lady who didn't want a different baby with special hands, and she left me at the zoo for him to go and find, so does Daddy have to go back to the zoo for the next baby?”

“No,” Hugo said kindly as his heart warmed with fondness for this endearing child who was so happy despite his many challenges, “This baby will grow in Daddy's tummy.”

“Oh,” said Penguin, “So... Daddy gives baby to the zoo and zoo gives back to Daddy?”

“Babies don't come from the zoo, Penguin. Only you did that, because your circumstances are special.”

He smiled as he nodded excitedly.

“Yes! Penguin _is _special!”

“Daddy says that?”

“And Father and Grandma and..._everyone!_”

“That's because you are a very special little boy,” Hugo told him.

Penguin looked confused.

“But... _Mabel came from a magic diamond_.”

Hugo paused. He had been trying to tell him how babies came into the world, but clearly, Oswald and Jeremiah had given him a much simpler explanation that was more suited to his basic understanding.

“What's a magic diamond?” he asked, “This sounds _very_ clever!”

Penguin opened and closed his flippers, his eyes shining with wonder.

“Daddy gave a diamond to Father, and father looked after it and Mabel came out of it.”

“Of course,” he said, smiling kindly, “I forgot about magic diamonds, Penguin!”

“So this time, father gives magic diamond to Daddy?” he asked.

“I suppose he will!” Hugo agreed.

“When Penguin grows up, gets magic diamonds....” he opened his flippers gesturing around the room, “BIG family! Penguin have lots of babies! Family is good!”

Hugo smiled, saying nothing as he felt sad to think Penguin would not have a family of his own until shortly before the end of his life, when Kai would be born to him by Ed. Penguin wouldn't live long enough to have more children, or to know the joy of raising his only son... Again he wished something could be done, but the future could not be changed...

A short while later, Oswald was talking with Strange as Jeremiah put on his jacket and told little Penguin all about the medicine that would make him younger. As soon as Strange had said, _Outside, please Oswald,_ he had started to worry. Now they stood in the corridor outside the treatment room while Jeremiah kept an eye on Penguin as Oswald looked anxiously at Hugo.

“What's this about? Is Penguin okay?”

“Penguin seems well,” Hugo replied, “But I've noticed he doesn't seem to be showing any improvement, in regard to catching up intellectually. I would have expected to see a little more from him by now. Or maybe I estimated incorrectly, he is a very unique little boy.”

There was an immediate spark of protective fierceness that fired up in Oswald's eyes as he glared at Strange.

“And that doesn't matter! My son is _perfect_ in my eyes, we all love him regardless of -”

“Oswald, stop! I'm _not_ attacking him! I think your son is a very special child.”

His temper simmered down.

“I know that,” Oswald replied, “And your point is?”

Hugo paused, unsure what to make of his findings.

“And I think it would be wise to allow me to run a scan and take a blood sample to check he's doing okay,” he replied.

Oswald hesitated. Penguin would find that distressing, he didn't like needles and the scanner would scare him...

“No,” Oswald said sharply, “My son has no health issues, you know all about his differences because you treated him from birth! I see no reason to put him through upset.”

Hugo nodded.

“Very well, Oswald, I respect that decision. I just wanted to check him thoroughly, he isn't catching up mentally as fast as I expected.”

“He's only five years old,” Oswald reminded him, “He has plenty of time. And we know how he turns out, because we met him years before his birth, you have his adult records gathering dust in your office.”

Oswald's tone was still edged with frost and Strange didn't blame him for that, he was a very protective father, and especially protective of little Penguin.

“There is another matter I must remind you about before I see you again to reverse the ageing process and fit the implant,” he added, “With Mabel, her defects were minor, restricted to one hand, because Jeremiah was the birth father. Any child _you_ carry is more likely to have defects much like Penguin, because of the life saving treatment you had before you fathered him._ Any_ child you carry could have a vast range of mental and physical differences, Oswald.”

“And we are fine with that, thank you,” said Jeremiah as he joined him, standing close as he gave Oswald's hand a supportive squeeze, “And what's this about Penguin?”

Hugo explained again as back in his office, little Penguin laughed as he spun around on his chair and knocked paperwork to the floor.

“Are you concerned there could be something wrong with him?” asked Jeremiah.

“I'd just like to understand exactly how he's progressing mentally,” said Strange.

“And that could be helpful for us, to help him,” Jeremiah agreed.

Oswald looked at him sharply.

“I am not allowing my little boy go through procedures that will scare him!”

Understanding reflected in Jeremiah's bright gaze as he saw the haunted look in the eyes of his plump, ageing lover.

“Sweetheart,” he said fondly, “Are you sure this is about Penguin?”

Oswald's startled look made his heart ache.

“What are you talking about?” he demanded.

Jeremiah gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Ozzie, the past is gone. Hugo doesn't experiment on people any more.”

Oswald's face flushed as he felt caught out, Jeremiah was right, at the back of his fears had been the memories of the past and how he had been tortured in Arkham and how Hugo had created the Gotham monsters long ago.

“I serve the city now,” Hugo reminded him, “And I would _never_ do anything to harm that special little boy of yours.”

Oswald blinked away tears.

“_But Penguin would be frightened.”_

Jeremiah's heart ached for all Oswald had suffered in the darker days of this city.

“Not as scared as you are at the thought of it,” he said, “And I don't see any harm in this... Penguin, come here....”

There was a thump as Penguin jumped down from the seat, then his little shoes tapped on the floor as he dashed out to meet his fathers.

“It's okay, he'll be fine,” said Jeremiah, then he looked down as little Penguin looked up at him.

“Hugo would like to scan you and take a tiny drop of your blood, to check you are healthy, is that okay? It's good to do this so you're not scared to do these things when you get older, Penguin.”

He touched the tips of his flippers together and frowned.

“Is the scary needle big?”

“No,” Strange promised him, “And I won't hurt you, Penguin.”

He tapped his flippers together, making his decision.

“Yes, alright, Penguin trusts you, friend.” he said.

It wasn't as scary for Penguin as Oswald had feared. He was happy to let Hugo scan him, and when he took the blood sample Oswald looked away as Penguin sat on Jeremiah's lap and he spoke to him softly as Penguin gave a small whimper as the needle went in. Penguin didn't cry, but Oswald was close to tears as they sat with Penguin after Hugo had assured them the results wouldn't take long at all, he just needed to run it through a diagnostic program...

They waited half an hour.

When Hugo came back, he told them the scan was fine and thankfully, the blood test was healthy, too. He didn't know why Penguin was still so slow to catch up, but he could only assume he was unique, and so his pattern of learning and development was largely unknown. Then he reminded Oswald that next time he saw him, it would be his final appointment – his ageing process would be reversed, and he would also be leaving the lab with a fertility implant. That made Oswald smile, and seeing little Penguin not at all upset about the blood test was a huge relief, too. They left shortly afterwards, and Hugo watched as they went to the car, then turned from the window feeling slightly guilty, because he had just lied to scan Penguin and take a blood sample. He didn't even know where this was going. But he knew there was something he had missed. It was like a puzzle with the rest of the pieces yet to fall into place.

_Then the phone rang. _

“Hello, Hugo,” said a familiar voice.

_It was way too familiar. _

_He was speaking to himself... _

“Yes, that's right,” said the Hugo on the end of the line, “I am you – but many years ahead. Rest assured once Oswald and Jeremiah test out the formula and become youthful once more, you too will use the formula and it will work very well.”

“How did you-” he began, but his future version had guessed the rest.

“How did I get here? My time machine... my new one. The one I built – the one _you_ will build a few years from now, to return to make this call to give _yourself _some information: You just took blood from Penguin and scanned him. The scan is useless, he's five years old. But you need to hold on to that blood sample and compare it to the blood taken from adult Penguin many years ago. Take a good look, Hugo. Then you will see the clue I left behind, you will know what must be done. And you'll have the template soon enough... In another time and place, this has already happened.”

Despite the fact he had built a time machine and considered himself to have a good understanding of the complexities of time-changed events, he was still confused.

“What exactly is this about?” Hugo asked.

His future self explained, in a way only the two of them would understand:

“This is about a scientist who devoted himself to science all of his life,” he replied, “But spent so much time on his work he never had a family of his own. One day he met an exceptional little boy named Penguin, who had a loving family but was destined for a short life in adulthood. And the scientist wished he could change his outcome, and that was when the scientist realised he had finally changed into one of the good guys - because if that little boy had been all alone in the world, he would have adopted him. But he can't do that, so instead, he will make a great sacrifice to ensure his destiny is changed without the timeline altering. _We_ are going to make that sacrifice, Hugo. As I said, somewhere in the future, this has already happened.”

The words of his future self had stunned him..._ There was a way to save Penguin from an early death without changing the timeline? _

“But how can this be done?” he asked.

“Study the samples and compare them,” said his future self, “Then wait for the rest. It has to fall into place, and it will. Now I must go. I'm returning to my own time – a time where a young man named Mayor Penguin runs the city of Gotham, and has made vast improvements. He has flippers, is loved by everyone for his kindness and the wonderful changes he has made to the city. His youthful looking fathers are very supportive and proud of him. And I believe this is what we consider a huge change of fate – for the better.”

“Also known as a plot twist,” remarked Hugo.

His future self laughed.

“For the timeline, yes, it is. Now I'm leaving, I only stopped by to give you a call because I knew the time was right – at least, right to begin the greatest work _you_ have ever done. Remember, somewhere in the timeline, this has already happened...”

The call ended as Hugo stood there, looking to the now silent phone... _He had travelled back in time to make a call to himself, to announce there was a way to change Penguin's fate?_ He wanted to know more, but the call had ended and he stood there deep in thought, then he went off to pull out old records on adult Penguin, to compare them with the blood taken today.

And he studied those results side by side.

He didn't see it right away.

Then he _did_ spot it, as he took a second look... It was in the old files, back from the days when adult Penguin had first turned up in Gotham... He stared at the screen, wondering why, and how... and then, he started to think:

_Yes, it would be a great sacrifice. But if his theory was correct, there was a way to save Penguin and not tamper with the timeline...He just needed the rest of the pieces to fall into place..._

When they got home, Gertrud made a big fuss of Penguin, after hearing all about how he had the blood taken and didn't cry. Penguin was happy and smiling. Hugo had been very gentle with the little boy, and now he was home, all Penguin wanted to do was go into the kitchen and help Grandma with her baking. He played with flour while Mabel told him not to be messy, as Gertrud enjoyed the company of her grandchildren as the smell of home baking filled the air.

While the kids were downstairs with Grandma, Oswald and Jeremiah had gone upstairs, and as his leg ached sharply Oswald sat down on the bed, giving a hiss of pain as Jeremiah helped to take off his shoes.

“Not long until you're young again,” Jeremiah said, setting his shoes aside, then taking off his socks and lovingly giving his damaged ankle a slow and gentle rub, “But I will miss my older, heavier Oz.”

Oswald took off his jacket and laughed softly as he laid back and Jeremiah helped to raise his crippled leg to the bed, then he sat down and carried on giving him a gentle foot rub.

“Why in the world would you miss this?” Oswald exclaimed, patting his round belly as he met Jeremiah's gaze.

“Because I love you, and I don't care if you're over weight, or slower than you used to be, you're my Oswald,” he said as he blinked away tears, then he laughed as she shook his head, “I know it sounds crazy. I will miss you being like this. I love every roll of fat and every line on your face, but I can't wait for you to be young again!”

“Come here, Mr J,” Oswald said as he settled back against his pillows and held his arms out to his lover.

Jeremiah kicked off his shoes and joined him, laying his head on Oswald's shoulder as he looked up into the face of the man he loved so deeply.

“I'm also looking forward to you becoming younger,” Oswald reminded him, “We'll have more years to enjoy together, and we have the baby to look forward to!”

Jeremiah smiled as he placed his hand below Oswald's ribcage.

“I can't wait to see you pregnant!”

“And I've still got some of my old suits and coats,” Oswald reminded him.

“Please tell me you still have the long jacket with the feathers around the collar!” Jeremiah said excitedly, “Oh god, you have no idea what the sight of you in that did to me in the old days!”

“I shall wear a lot of my old suits and jackets,” Oswald said with a sparkle in his eyes, “ At least until I'm heavily pregnant. And I think the eye make up will suit me well again.”

“Mascara and eyeliner? Oh god, Ozzie, are you trying to kill me!” Jeremiah said excitedly.

Oswald chuckled.

“I'm ready to be young and beautiful again, Mr J. And now I'm older, I know, looking back, that I was beautiful. I just didn't realise it at the time – but I certainly will be aware of it this time around!”

Jeremiah laughed softly as he leaned closer, his nose brushing Ozzie's as their eyes met and he lowered his voice.

“And I don't doubt the first time I see you looking like that again, I'll prematurely ejaculate all over myself – again!”

Oswald laughed too.

“I can't wait to see _that _happen!”

They shared a kiss, then Oswald pulled him closer and the two of them rested together, in the middle of the afternoon, sharing a quiet moment to think about the future, a future that was bright and exciting and full of new hope...

The days passed by quickly as they waited for Oswald's final appointment. Ed called him again, asking if he could see the time machine – and Oswald said, not right now, he was about to have his ageing reversed and get a fertility implant. It was an emotional time, he explained.

Ed agreed to wait...

When the day arrived, Oswald's appointment had come around too soon for Jeremiah, who waited at home because Oswald had insisted, as he nervously watched the clock and tried not to think about the fact that Oswald would be put to sleep for the final part of the procedure. He was sixty five years old and he had been pumped full of chemicals and now it was all going to be activated, and he was terrified something would go wrong. As he grabbed a drink in the front room, Gertrud shot him a look of disapproval.

“Oswald will come home young and beautiful – to a drunk husband!” she warned him, “ A few weeks from now, you will have the same procedure and will Oswald worry about you? No, he will not, because he knows it is safe!”

“But he's precious to me,” Jeremiah said as he sipped his drink and then set his glass down on the table.

Gertrud's expression softened.

“Of course he is!” she glanced at the clock, “And he will be back soon. Now, I will take the children outside to play, so you and Oswald can have some time together,” she smiled knowingly, “You will not be able to resist falling under the spell of my beautiful son all over again, as soon as you lay eyes on him!”

That thought made him smile. Moments later, he got a message from Oswald :

_On my way home. I feel fine. P.s. I'm also implanted. I went to sleep an old_ _man and woke up young and ready to have your baby! I love you,Mr J!_

Jeremiah knew he was crying as he sent back_ I love you too_, and then Gertrud saw the smile on his face and she smiled too, then called to the children, taking Mabel and Penguin outside to play, knowing her son and his Mr J would need some time alone on his return.

Oswald had not expected to feel so well after he woke up, but within thirty minutes he had been up and dressed and wearing a suit he had not worn since the days after Gotham had gone to war. He was slim again, his joints no longer ached although the damage to his leg was still there, just as it had been back then. His hair was jet black with no grey, and he had spiked it before he left, he had even hugged Hugo, who had laughed, genuinely pleased to see Oswald so happy with the result. In the next few days, he planned to speak to the media about Strange and his amazing new formula – but not yet, he needed time with his family first. Most of all, he needed time with Mr J...

Just before he arrived home, he sent another message:

_Wait for me in the bedroom, Jeremiah!_

On arriving home, Oswald parked the car outside the house, got out and limped quickly to the entrance, feeling full of energy as his eyes sparkled with excitement. It had been a shock – in a good way, to see his reflection after waking up from the procedure. He had looked in the mirror and saw himself as he was back in his forties, he was lighter, fitter, his face was youthful and now he had spiked his hair, he felt as if he had shed much more than twenty five years. He was full of renewed energy, and he had remembered to put on eyeliner and mascara, and over his dark suit, he wore his velvet coat with black feathers around the collar. He opened the door and went inside, just as Jerome came down the stairs. He stopped and stared, then he started to smile.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, “You look amazing!”

Oswald limped towards him, no longer using a cane but wearing the leg brace he had not used for many years.

“Thank you, Jerome. Is your father upstairs?”

“I think so... I heard him close the bedroom door... I'm going over to visit Kai – I'll be back later.”

As he said that, Jerome was still staring at Oswald. He looked so much younger and his excess weight was gone. He looked as he remembered him back when he was a kid, when Oswald and his father had first fallen in love...

“You look really do look amazing!” he assured him, “My Dad will be thrilled!”

“That's what I'm hoping for!” he said, giving him a radiant smile, then as Jerome left the house, Oswald went up the stairs, climbing them so much easier than he used to, with no pain in his hip or his back as his leg ached mildly, it was bearable now, just like it used to be in the old days. He was young and strong enough to fight another war, he thought to himself as he laughed, then he reached the top of the staircase and limped quickly towards the bedroom.

“_Hello, Mr J.”_

Jeremiah had been sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a silken robe that belonged to Oswald, and he looked up sharply as the door closed, his breath snatched away at the sight of his lover, slender and youthful, his hair was spiked, his skin looked fresh and glowing, he wasn't even using his cane any more.. and his eyes looked even more striking now he was wearing black eyeliner and mascara. As Oswald walked towards him, he opened up the buttons on his feather trimmed coat and Jeremiah knew he was trembling, he was quickly becoming a wreck, helpless with emotion and desire as beautiful Ozzie sat beside him, put his arms around him and kissed him softly.

“What do you think, Mr J? Do you like what you see?”

“Oswald...you look so... so... Yes, _yes_ you're beautiful!”

Oswald stood up, taking off his jacket, then his suit, as Jeremiah sat there, not daring to touch himself. He was visibly hard as he sat on the edge of the bed with his legs parted and his erection showing through the silken fabric of his robe. He closed his eyes, shifting awkwardly as he willed himself to hold back. Oswald took off his leg brace, then stripped off the rest of his clothing. Jeremiah's hands shook as he untied his robe and discarded it, then reached for Oswald's hand, pulling him down to join him as they rolled on the bed together as for the first time in years, Jeremiah's lover felt lean and firm.

He showered his body with kisses as Oswald lay there on his back, spreading his legs and giving a murmur of encouragement as Jeremiah took his hardness in his mouth and sucked. He looked up at him as Oswald looked down, watching Mr J give him head. Then he gasped, throwing his head back as his orgasm hit and Jeremiah sucked and swallowed, then quickly slid two fingers deep into his ass, as Oswald, still feeling every nerve in his body alive from orgasm, gave a moan. Jeremiah's fingers came out slick with lubricant thanks to the implant, and he whispered his name as he buried his aching cock deep in his ass. Oswald's back arched as he took it all and Jeremiah started to thrust in slow, careful movements that didn't last as his excitement got the better of him.

“_I love you, Ozzie!”_ he gasped, pounding harder against him as he looked down at his beautiful lover.

Oswald's eyeliner was smudged, his spikes were messed up and he had that expression between pleasure and pain on his face, the one that said a second orgasm was on the way as Jeremiah shifted the angle of his thrust, hitting the right spot as Oswald gave a soft cry. Jeremiah was shaking as he felt Oswald lose control again, coming wet and hot against their connected bodies as he thrust harder_._

“_Want my baby?”_

“_Yes!”_ Oswald gasped, weakly clinging to him.

“_I'll get you knocked up, my prince, get ready for it.... Oh... god, I'm there, I'm coming.... YES, Oswald!”_

His orgasm exploded inside him, deep inside as Oswald gave a sigh, feeling Mr J throb hard and hot. They were both drenched in sweat as Jeremiah collapsed into his arms, then they shared a deep and hungry kiss as they separated and both rolled on their backs as they exchanged a look of deepest love.

“This is it, Mr J,” said Oswald, reaching for his hand, grasping it tightly, “Our new life starts now!”

“I'm the luckiest guy on earth, the luckiest guy alive!”

Joy shone in his eyes as Jeremiah looked at his Oswald, young and beautiful again. He was right, they had a brand new life to look forward to... But that happy, problem free life wasn't quite here yet... A lot would happen before their worries were over – worries which had not yet begun, as they lay together, celebrating Oswald's new found youth. _Troubled times were on the way, they just didn't know it yet..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Oswald knew he was dreaming._ It was that same bad dream he had suffered many times over the years, waking up to wipe his tears away in the dark, as the past felt like yesterday and the pain was so sharp he had to turn over to watch Mr J sleeping to remind himself of the present, to convince himself that the failed pregnancy had been a very long time ago... Oswald awoke sharply, right after reliving the pushing and the silver mass that came out of his body, as he wept and heard nothing but silence as he begged to hold his baby. _It's not a baby, Oswald, _went through his mind, the only words said after it had been placed on the trolley and he had been left there, looking over at it. _Please move,_ had run through his mind,_ Please, little one, prove them wrong. Just move... _and the mass had stayed still, a solid lump beneath a silver skin. They had said it wasn't a baby...

“_It was my baby!”_ Oswald wept as he sat up in bed.

As the light went on and Jeremiah put his arm around him, Oswald sobbed.

“Ozzie, what's wrong?” he asked.

Oswald's now youthful face was streaked with tears.

“_I dream about it sometimes... the failed pregnancy. I was back there, I just wanted it to move, I wanted it to be a baby, to be alive, it was mine!”_

Jeremiah gave a heavy sigh as embraced him and Oswald pressed his face against his shoulder and wept.

It had been two weeks since Oswald's ageing had been reversed, two weeks since he had been given the fertility implant, and just over a week since he had called a press conference, along with Hugo, to announce the success and upcoming marketing of his new formula. While this was great news for Hugo, he didn't doubt the strain of it all was getting to Oswald. No wonder he was having nightmares, and that implant was probably bringing the past back too sharply, it most likely had from the day it was implanted but of course, his Ozzie wouldn't have shared it, he would have fought on bravely just as he had for the past thirty years, without saying a word, giving no mention of his tragedy or the bad dreams that visited him at night, because Oswald was like that. He was too damned strong for his own good.

“Oswald,” Jeremiah said softly as he raised his head from his shoulder, “It's different this time. These implants don't fail. We're going to conceive and we will have a baby. You _will_ have that little baby you always wanted.”

Oswald wiped his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Mr J. I know you're right. I just wish I didn't have these nightmares.”

Oswald settled back down as Jeremiah turned out the light, then drew him into a warm embrace.

“Okay now, Ozzie?” he asked softly.

“Yes, I'm okay. I feel safe now,” Oswald whispered.

Mr J pressed a kiss against his hairline as Oswald closed his eyes, holding him tight, feeling comforted by the closeness of his body as he went back to sleep, and this time no nightmares troubled him.

Next morning, Gertrud took Mabel to school while Jerome went out to handle some paperwork at the club on behalf of his stepfather. Little Penguin was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, and Oswald was sitting beside him watching as he made a messy painting on a big sheet of paper. He gripped the brush tightly in his little flipper as he made a bright yellow sun, then he put the brush down as paint went _splat_ on the kitchen floor.

“Why did you stop? That's a great picture, Penguin!” Oswald said kindly.

Penguin wiped his flippers on his jeans and then looked at his Daddy. His flippers were touching as he paused for thought.

“Penguin wants to paint Daddy,” he said with a smile.

“Me? Why?” Oswald asked.

Penguin looked at him as his dark eyes shone joyfully.

“You are the most pretty daddy in the world! And now you have a small butt, but you are _still_ the most pretty!” he said, then he laughed with delight.

“Thank you, Penguin!” Oswald said, giving his son a hug.

Jeremiah walked into the kitchen, he was smiling too as he looked at his youthful Oswald sat beside Penguin as he picked up the brush again and dipped it in a darker colour and started to draw a wonky looking shape that resembled the house.

“He's right, Daddy,” Jeremiah said as love shone in his gaze, “You're definitely pretty. The most beautiful guy in the world!”

“And soon to be pregnant,” Oswald reminded him with a hopeful smile.

Then his phone rang. Oswald pulled it from his pocket and saw the number. It was Ed.

“Yes, Edward?” he said as he sat there on the floor and Penguin carried on painting.

“I hope this is a good time to call,”Ed said to him, “I really want to see that time machine! And by the way – I saw the news report about the anti ageing formula. You look great!”

“Thank you,” Oswald said with a genuine smile. He was sure he had lost count of the compliments he had been given since he had revealed his new, youthful look.

“And I'm going to be honest with you, Oz – I want to do more than see the time machine. I want to go back and see Penguin – I mean, before the time storm. I'll be careful, I won't tell him anything. Please, just let me see the man I love again, I'm begging you!”

Oswald looked sharply to Jeremiah.

“What's wrong?” he said in a low voice.

“Oz?” Ed spoke up again, his voice cracking with emotion.

Oswald felt an ache in his heart as he made his choice.

“Yes, Ed. I understand. Come over this morning. You may use the machine.”

“Thank you _so_ much, Oswald! You don't know what this means to me!”

Ed was crying down the phone. Oswald blinked away tears.

“Yes, I do. I'm just thankful I don't have to know how it feels to be separated from Mr J,” he said, looking to Jeremiah as he carried on speaking “You may come over and use the machine. I know why you want to go back and who you want to see, and you know more than any of us how important it is to preserve the timeline, you're going back to a time before he came to us, so no harm will be done.”

Ed thanked him again, and he was still tearful as the call ended.

Oswald put his phone back in his pocket.

“You're trusting Ed with the machine? Have those implant hormones made you go soft? No one uses the machine except us – or Kai and Jerome,_ if_ we allow it!”

Oswald stiffened his posture as he indicated to the blue paint in the palette.

“What about that colour for the flowers?” he asked, “And some nice green for the lawn outside the house, Penguin?”

“Yes!” Penguin said excitedly, and jabbed the brush into the green paint first, spattering it over the palette as colours mingled in droplets and more green pain ran to the floor, “Penguin do garden...” he said, and the brush dripped as he slapped it on the paper.

“Yes, Mr J, I'm allowing it,” Oswald said as he looked up at him, “And before you say no, remember, we love him too – but we love the _little_ one. We get to keep him, Ed lost _his_ version of the _man_ many years ago. And he lives with heartbreak. I couldn't live with that kind of grief if I lost you!” Oswald looked down to see Penguin smack the brush on the paper, and he gently took hold of his flipper to steady his grip.

“Not like that, sweetheart, let Daddy show you how to do it,” he said softly.

Jeremiah watched as Oswald guided his son's clumsy hand as the drew soft green strokes across the paper in front of the wonky house. Hearing Oswald put it that way, he couldn't object. _Of course Ed wanted to see his man with flipper hands one more time. Maybe it would be more than once. Love was a demanding thing when challenged by death, a cruelly twisted timeline and time itself... _

“I support your decision,” Jeremiah said, “I know how much he loved him. If I was in his situation, I'd do anything I could to go back and see you again!”

Then he looked away, blinking back tears as that remark he just made reminded him sharply of the time when Oswald was sick and he didn't know if he would live or die. Of course he would have used the time machine to get back to him, he couldn't live without him... Just then Penguin looked up from his painting.

“Who is Ed going to see?” he asked.

He looked from Jeremiah to Oswald with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what he had heard.

“Someone he loves very much,” Oswald said, then he put his arm around Penguin and gave him a hug before looking up at Jeremiah.

“Help me up, Mr J. Ed will be here soon.”

Jeremiah went over to him and reached down as Oswald grasped his hands, standing up stiffly as he cautiously regained his balance and the leg brace rapidly helped to steady him.

“I can turn back my age but I still can't fix this damned leg!” he said, and laughed.

“Never mind, my Hungarian prince,” Jeremiah said softly, pulling him in and kissing his cheek,_ “It's a sexy limp,”_ he whispered in his ear, _“Everything about you is sexy, Oswald!”_

On hearing that, Oswald smiled and blushed hard as Jeremiah's bright gaze sparkled. It never failed to bring him joy, even after all these years, to know he still had the power to make Oz blush...

“I have my final treatment tomorrow,” Jeremiah reminded him, “Then we'll _both_ be young again!”

They exchanged a smile. Then Oswald's phone rang again.

“What now, Ed?” he said as he drew it from his pocket. As he limped away towards the door, Jeremiah sat down with Penguin and helped him to paint.

“Yes, Edward?” he said as impatience crept into his voice.

“No, this is Dr Thompkins, Jim's wife?” said Lee.

“Lee, what can I do for you?” Oswald asked.

“Hugo Strange told me he gave you an implant. He doesn't deal with pregnancy or birth, so he referred you over to me at the hospital.”

“Oh, I see...”

Tension had crept into his voice as Jeremiah glanced up at him as little Penguin splashed paint on the paper.

“Is there a problem, Oswald?” she asked carefully.

“No.. it's just that I had a failed pregnancy many years ago, it was a bad experience and I really don't want another hospital birth.”

“I'm aware of that, I have your records in front of me,” she replied, “You need to come in and see me as soon as you have a positive pregnancy test, I'll examine you to check the implantation seal and to check the old scars from your failed pregnancy, I know you had injuries expelling the unit and I need to know if this could cause problems with a delivery. I'd also like to talk to you about any worries you may have.”

Oswald stiffened.

“I don't_ have_ any worries, Lee. I'm fine!”

“I'll come with him,” Jeremiah called out, “Hi, Lee!”

“You're welcome to stop by and see me in the mean time if you have any concerns, Oswald.”

“I don't have any concerns, thank you Lee. And I'm rather busy right now. I'll be in touch another time.”

He ended the call. Jeremiah shook his head.

“You didn't have to be so abrupt, Ozzie!”

“But she wants to drag up the past!”

“She's assessing you to see if you might have difficulty and working out ways to stop that from happening, that's all!”

“I'm _not_ having a hospital birth.”

“No one said you had to do that!”

Oswald looked at him as his face paled.

“Ozzie? What's the matter, honey?”

Oswald felt a rising spike of panic.

“_Change of plan,”_ he said as his voice trembled, _“I can't do this.”_

He limped quickly out of the room.

“Be a good boy and finish the picture, I need to talk to Daddy,” Jeremiah told Penguin, then he left him to paint, getting up quickly and hurrying out of the room to catch up with Oswald.

“Ozzie?”

As Jeremiah said his name, Oswald was in the front room, pouring a drink. His hands were shaking and he sat down heavily, closing his eyes as he breathed slowly, fighting off memories that had crowded too close.

“I don't want to talk about _that,_ to her or anyone!” he said as tears filled his eyes and he looked up at Jeremiah.

“But you didn't mean what you just said?”

He looked tearfully into Mr J's bright gaze.

“It's ironic someone as powerful as me, who has been through so much to achieve status in this city can be _so_ terrified by something so ordinary... I feel ashamed! I'm afraid to go and see Lee. I don't want to talk about the failed pregnancy.”

“Are you seriously thinking about having the implant taken out?” Jeremiah asked him.

Pain reflected in Oswald's gaze.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “I just didn't know I'd have to face moments like this!”

Jeremiah took the drink from him and placed it on the table, then he took hold of his shaking hands as he leaned closer.

“Oswald, what you will you go through now, is different! I will be there, for everything! Now, I want you to lie down upstairs and grab some rest before Ed gets here. I'll take care of Penguin.”

“I don't need to do that -”

“I insist!”

Oswald's pale gaze reflected reluctance.

“Very well, Mr J, I'll lie down - only because you insist!”

Jeremiah kissed his cheek, then let go of his hands.

”Rest, Ozzie!” he reminded him, and then as Oswald limped away, Jeremiah turned back and headed for the kitchen, just in time to stop little Penguin from tipping the paint all over the floor as he laughed loudly.

Ed arrived a short while later. He knocked and waited, then Jeremiah answered the door.

“I assume you know all about it,” Ed said as he entered the house.

“Yes, Ozzie explained everything. And I guess there's no harm in you seeing him again... Oswald, Ed's here!”

As he called out, Oswald hurried down the stairs, moving quicker than he used to, and as Ed laid eyes on him, for a brief moment, his jaw dropped. He had seen Oswald on TV speaking to the press about Hugo's formula, but to see him in the flesh, like this, made memories of the past flood back. Oswald was beautiful again, as beautiful as he had been in the days when... he blinked away the sting to his eyes as he took in a breath and forced a smile. _You're as beautiful as you were when you were mine and I let you go,_ ran through his head.

“Oswald,” he said warmly, “You look great!”

As he said that with a smile that made his eyes shine brightly, memories were still crowding him, of the time he spent in this house with Penguin, then Kai's birth, and the short time they had together afterwards before his lover had died upstairs in the room they used to share, he had gone far too soon and taken his heart with him...

“Penguin do more painting!” yelled a little voice, and Ed felt as if his heart was ready to split in two all over again, Penguin the child here in this time and place was a sharp reminder that Penguin the man had been dead for years...

“I'll go and help him,” said Jeremiah.

“And I'll take you to the basement, Ed,” said Oswald, “Let me show you the time machine...”

Ed followed Oswald down to the basement. He had locked the door behind them and while the light was on, it was dim, and the machine gave off a blue glow as he led him over to the platform. Ed looked down at the controls, saw the settings and the grid and watched as Oswald put in the time and date of destination.

“This will bring you back when you're ready,” he told him, “You open the cylinder to leave and you open it again to return. Leaving is literally stepping through a divide, returning is more instant sometimes. How long do you plan to stay? I won't observe you, Ed. I realise this is a private moment.”

“How long can I have?”

That had sounded more like a plea than a question. His sadness and desperate need to see his lost love touched Oswald's heart deeply as he blinked away tears, smiling as he shook his head.

“I blame my implant for this! Look at me, getting so emotional! Take your time, Ed. If you're not back by tomorrow, we will bring you out. One of us can go in to fetch you, in case of trouble. Your stay there will seem much longer to you than it is to us – you could stay a whole night and come back here a few hours after you leave. Time moves differently between here and back there – or here and the future,” he replied.

“I know where to go,” Ed told him, “The tunnels that lead to the zoo, two years before the time storm. And I swear, Oz – I won't say a word about the future!”

Oswald turned to Ed as they stood together by the blue glow of the machine, as Ed looked at him and once again thought how great it was to see Oswald looking so youthful and slender, with his dark hair in spikes and not a single line on his face.

“I get deja vu looking at you, Oz!”

Oswald smiled.

“The good old days were not that good, my friend,” he reminded him, then he handed him the cylinder, “Open it up when you're ready.”

Ed looked down at the cylinder in his hands. _He was about to find Penguin, at a time before they had met..._

“Thank you so much, Oswald!”

“Just be careful, Ed,” he reminded him, and then Ed twisted the cylinder and a flash of light split the air as through a shimmering veil, he saw a view of snow covered streets in a Gotham many years from now.

“_I'm back, Penguin,”_ Oswald heard him whisper, then Ed stepped through the haze and closed the cylinder. The ripple shimmered and the view of the other time and place closed. Oswald looked down at the grid. He saw Ed's position plotted, and it was shining brightly.

“Be careful Ed, don't say too much,” he murmured, then he turned away from the machine and left the basement.

Edward Nygma had stepped into a future Gotham far off from his own time, where snow was falling and Christmas was around the corner, but this was two winters before the time storm. He watched as shoppers hurried into stores. The sky was dark, it was chilly as he headed for the tunnel that led to the old underground sewer system, but he had a smile on his face. He slipped the cylinder into his pocket and hurried inside, out of the snow, into the tunnel that he knew would eventually lead to the old penguin enclosure at Gotham Zoo... Emotions were swirling as he took the route along the dim tunnel, he was sure it was freezing cold because it was winter, but today, he didn't feel the cold. His heart felt light. _He was going to see Penguin again!_

And then he stopped walking. He saw a shadow move near the turn in the tunnel as a short, round figure that stepped out, peered around the corner, then darted back. His heart was racing.

“_Penguin?”_ he called out, and there he was, wearing an old fashioned suit and carrying a closed umbrella. He leaned part way around the corner, then a startled look came to his eyes as his gloved flipper opened up and he carried on looking that man who seemed so happy to see him...

“Who are you?” he asked in a gruff voice, now out of his hiding place and looking intently at Ed as he approached him.

“Someone who wanted to find you, Penguin,” Ed said as emotion choked his voice,_ “Oh wow, you're incredible!”_

Any mistrust that may have risen in his suspicious mind was pushed aside at once as he realised the visitor – the rather handsome visitor in the green suit – had tears in his eyes.

“In another time and place, I feel as if we have already met,” Ed said to him, “Look at me, Penguin!”

Penguin stepped closer, as a smile twitched at his mouth and his beady eyes looked Ed up and down.

“What's a cute guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Ed laughed softly.

“I wanted to find you, I wanted to... join you.”

His reply had worked. Penguin smiled broadly.

“It's about time someone came down here to join me! Rumours of the monster beneath the city will draw others, too! And I am a monster - one who plans to take over this city and claim it as my own. Some day, I shall ascend!” he pointed upward with his umbrella, then lowered it again.

Ed felt an ache in his heart, knowing where Penguin's plans would lead. A battle with Batman. Plunged into the toxic water, and then the time storm would come and take him away to the past, where they would meet and fall in love for such a short time... But that wasn't going to happen for two more years...And then Penguin would meet the younger Ed Nygma, and know happiness... Ed was suddenly aware of the fact that many years had passed since that day for him – but Penguin was eyeing him with a sparkle in his eyes.

“It gets lonely down here, Mr...”

“Call me Ed,” he replied.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Ed!” Penguin had a bright shine to his gaze as he held out a flipper and shook his hand. Their hands stayed linked a little too long as their gaze locked, then Penguin let go.

“Strange as it seems, I feel I know you, yet we have never met before.” he said, leading the way as he waddled towards the turn in the tunnel that led up to the Penguin enclosure, “But I have many great plans for this city, Ed! And you shall join me, you shall be the first to share my great ambition!”

“And I'm truly honoured, sir,” Ed replied, as he looked at Penguin and his heart skipped a beat.

This was really happening, he was here, with his lost love – who was yet to be his love in another time and place, Penguin was alive... Ed's eyes filled with tears that he blinked away quickly as Penguin opened up a stiff wooden door and led him into the underground section of the penguin enclosure. Here the lights were dim and the Penguins waddled about, looking to their human companion and his visitor with interest. He waved them away and he and Ed took a route around the water to a stairway.

“Do you like fish?” Penguin said as he briefly clasped his flippers together and smiled brightly.

Ed was hit with the memory of Penguin and his love of raw fish, he didn't want to think about his all his food being put through a blender as his health had got worse, but that memory of the raw fish lingered, and then he recalled a happier memory, of his fishy flippers... the fish oil he had once used as lube, that stuck in his mind, as Ed laughed.

“Did I say something funny?” Penguin asked in a gruff voice.

“No,” Ed replied, as he failed to disguise the fondness that reflected in his gaze, “No, Penguin, everything you say is like music to my ears. You may think I'm crazy, but I feel I already know you so well. I don't like raw fish but if you do, that's fine by me. I'll watch you eat it...”

They climbed the stairs and Penguin opened up a door that led to a sparse room. There was bed, a table and chairs by the window, and another door led off to the bathroom. Over on the other side of the room, there was a wardrobe up against a wall, and there was a rug in the middle of the floor. An electric fire was plugged in and gave off much needed heat. Penguin took off his coat and gloves and smiled at Ed.

“Now, my handsome visitor,” he said with a wink, “What_ really_ brought you here? The legend of the Penguin man, or the legend of his big cock?” and he threw his head back and laughed.

Ed could take no more as he stepped closer.

“_I followed my heart!” _he said as tears filled his eyes.

Penguin could only register a stunned look of surprise as his flippers opened up as the pleasant shock of being suddenly kiss registered, Ed was kissing him full on, he had swept him into his arms and he was still kissing him... Penguin swept a flipper over his hair, pulled back and then wrapped his arms around his waist, just be sure this horny, handsome devil didn't get away.

“That was most unexpected. Do it again, Ed!”

Ed laughed softly.

“Oh, Penguin,” he said fondly, and that was all he could say as love overwhelmed him.

He stepped closer to the bed, kissing him again, and as they sat down together the bed creaked and groaned under Penguin's weight as Ed leaned with the dip in the mattress, then they fell back together and rolled as Ed laughed, thinking, this was just like old times...

_There had been no shyness. _

In the future, after the time storm when Penguin had little memory of his past, there would be shyness, just a little, when they first made love. But today, as he buried deep inside him and heard him cry out as he came first, Ed held back, close to the edge, watching his naked lover as his seed spilled shining white on to flesh almost as pale. He had whispered to him that he loved his body and that in his eyes, he was perfect, then Penguin had shed tears as he had reached for him, feeling sure no one could ever accept him the way Ed did... Then, they embraced for hours.

“This is fate,” Penguin stated as he sat up in bed and chewed on a piece of raw fish as the rest of it was gripped oily in his flipper, “Some things are meant to be. A lonely freak like me, meets a fine man like you, instant attraction and the start of something wonderful! You will be at my side when I conquer this city!”

He shoved the fish clumsily towards Ed, who leaned back away from it as he smiled and shook his head.

“You're not a freak,” he said.

Penguin cast the fish aside and sucked the oil from his flippers, pausing to lick the length of his open flipper again as Ed watched.

“Maybe you like freaky men, who are unlike any other....”

“All I know is this, if you keep doing that_ flipper licking thing_, I swear I'll come all over you!” Ed said as he chuckled then he grabbed Penguin, pulling him down to the mattress as he paused to pull up the covers, keeping his big, round lover warm as he lay beside him. Ed kissed the tip of his long, sharp nose.

“Tell me about your life. Tell me everything about you.”

As he spoke, he reached for his flipper, it rested warmly in his grip in a way that made his heart ache and sing at the same time as he recalled the days before Kai had been conceived. Penguin's deep set, dark eyes met with his gaze.

“I was abandoned here as a baby. I was raised by Penguins. My parents didn't want me. I have lived below ground ever since. But news of my existence has hit the surface and I don't doubt that soon, more will find me – and follow me! And they will help me to take over this miserable city!”

Ed looked at him intently.

“What was it like, being raised by Penguins?”

Penguin blinked.

“I was raised by Penguins.”

“But what was it like, I never asked you before... shit, I mean, I never _thought_ to ask you that question until just now,” he added, realising he had almost revealed too much about his own knowledge. But Penguin hadn't noticed. He looked confused.

“_I was raised by Penguins.”_

“You've already said that. What was it like?” Ed kissed the tip of his flipper hand, “I just want to know.”

Penguin's eyes widened as he looked at his lover.

“_I don't remember.”_

“That's odd,” Ed replied, and then he dropped the subject, guessing Penguin had not had a normal life – at least, not back here before the time storm, and it wasn't surprising he gave out such sketchy details about his past when all he had known was the world below ground... But now Ed was thinking about something else:

_This was time travel._

_If he didn't stay long, he could always come back, he could use the machine again. _

_He was thinking about making more visits to Penguin, and also, there was another visit he wanted to make, before Oswald returned to check on the machine... _

He turned on his side, giving Penguin's oily, fishy flipper a soft kiss.

“I must leave. But I will return, and soon!”

There was a flicker of sadness in Penguin's eyes, then he smiled.

“Of course you'll come back, you love playing with this monster!” he said as his flipper dived beneath the covers, then Penguin grabbed his cock and gave Ed's thigh a sharp slap with it, as Ed laughed.

“I will come back,” Ed promised, taking hold of both his flippers as he lay beside his lover, “I have to um.. work outside of the city, but when ever I return, I will come back to see you.”

“Promise?” Penguin asked.

Sadness tinged his voice and it was more than Ed could bear as he reached up and ran a lock of Penguin's long dark hair through his fingertips.

“I swear to you I will come back! And don't call yourself a freak. You have the most beautiful soul...” Ed blinked away tears, kissing Penguin softly.

Penguin's eyes sparkled as he smiled broadly, keen to cheer up his emotional lover.

“Hey Ed, listen,” he said, pulling their joined flipper and hand from beneath the covers as he gently caressed the hand in his grip, “Let me show you something magical. Let me show you how a Penguin whispers your name.”

Ed was captivated.

“What do you mean?” he asked as they lay together with Penguin's flipper in his grip.

“Shh...” Penguin said mysteriously as he looked at him knowingly, “Listen and wait and you will hear a Penguin whisper, _Ed._.. soft on the wind... any minute now...”

Ed listened. Penguin listened too.

Ed waited, spellbound.

Then, Penguin farted.

It was loud and such a big one even the covers didn't muffle it.

“_My ass just whispered your name, ha ha!”_ Penguin threw his head back as he laughed.

Ed laughed too, recalling the old days. Penguin had got him good this time...

“I have to go now, my dear, sweet, _windy_ Penguin!” Ed said as he gave a chuckle, then he got out of bed. Penguin reached for the fish and started to eat again as he watched his lover get dressed.

“I'll be dreaming of your warm kisses and your hot body until you return!” Penguin said with a smile, then he rolled over, stretched, and farted again.

“Almost blew the covers off!” he said with a gruff laugh.

“Yeah, maybe you should attach weights to the sheets while I'm gone!” Ed said with a chuckle, recalling a joke Penguin had once cracked back in the days when his lover had been pregnant with Kai.

Penguin laughed hard.

“You have a great sense of humour, Ed!”

Ed smiled. _Yes, I was quoting yours, my love,_ he thought silently as they looked at one another.

Kissing him goodbye was hard.

That final parting made his heart ache sharply as he left Penguin to eat fish in bed and left the room, heading back for the door that led into the tunnel. Once he got there, Ed closed it firmly behind him, then he drew the cylinder from his pocket and gave it a twist. There was a flash of light, then a ripple opened up before him, showing the way back where beyond the haze, he saw the blue shimmer of the basement. Ed stepped through as the shimmer vanished and the rip in time closed behind him.

Now he was back in the basement, and he glanced at the clock on the wall. Back there, he had spent the best part of a day in bed with Penguin, but here, less than an hour had passed by... Ed was breaking into a sweat as he stood on the platform and looked at the controls, recalling how Oswald had set the date and time and destination. A quick study of the key pad was all it took to erase the last usage and input a brand new time and place. He finished plotting it, thinking back, remembering the only time he could think of that had to be right, and he opened up the cylinder. As the hazy view of a white corridor appeared, Ed took a deep breath and stepped through.

The haze vanished as he stood there in a quiet hospital corridor and closed the cylinder, then he walked quickly to a waiting area, glanced at a discarded newspaper to confirm the date, then he caught sight of a familiar face and ducked back around the corner : Lee had just taken some papers off the desk in the reception area. He watched her walk away. Here she was younger, back here, she wasn't even married to Jim yet, the war hadn't even happened yet... Right now, Oswald was mayor of Gotham... and there was a story on that front page of that paper he had just seen, about concern for Mayor Cobblepot who had not been seen for a few days... his chief of staff Ed Nygma had said he was on vacation. Ed remembered that, because that was the only thing he could say to the press at the time. He hadn't known about the pregnancy. Oswald had never told him, or anyone, about his plans, or how they had gone wrong...

Lee was gone now. Ed walked quickly up to the desk and spoke to the nurse behind it.

“Excuse me” he said, “I'm a friend of Oswald Cobblepot? He told me to meet him here?”

The nurse checked her records and then looked up at him.

“He's on the fourth floor, room six – it's in the wing where they take them when they... Did he tell you why he was here?”

“I know about the failed pregnancy,” Ed confirmed.

“You can see him,” she said, “He's resting, he had a hard time delivering the implant and he's very distraught. The doctor said if he has any family they should go up, he needs support. He's scheduled to have some minor surgery within the hour, but you can sit with him if you go up now.”

“Thank you,” Ed said, then he hurried over to the elevator and as the doors opened, he got in.

Ed reached the fourth floor and stepped out into a quiet corridor. He walked away from the elevator and checked the door numbers. Up here it was so quiet, too quiet, this was the place where the failed pregnancy cases came, and it was bleak and lonely and he could only imagine how Oswald must be feeling...He needed to see him. He reached the room where he was resting and cautiously opened the door. The room was dimly lit, a small window showed a view of the city by night and the only light came from a lamp on the other side of the room. There was a trolley near the wall, and on it was a swollen up birthing unit, still marked with blood. One glance at its round shape told Ed it was definitely not a baby, that unit had leaked and grown a tumour and Ozzie was lucky to be alive.

But Ozzie didn't feel that way. Ed heard a weak sob and looked over to the bed. Oswald was on his back, hooked up to an IV and tears were wet on his cheeks. He didn't open his eyes as Ed walked over to him, he was sweating hard and deathly pale and clearly weakened by all he had been through.

“You'll be okay,” Ed said softly, looking down at Oswald as his hair stuck damp to his brow and he gave another weak sob.

“_My baby... please give it to me..” _he murmured, fighting the sedative they had given him to try and keep him calm.

“_I just... want... my baby...”_ he was too weak to sob again as tears ran down his face.

Ed pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. Oswald slowly looked up but saw nothing but a shadowy blur through the haze of medication.

“_Is it moving?” _he whispered.

Ed stroked his damp hair.

“No,” he said softly, “It's not a baby, Oswald. And everything will be okay. You'll have a family one day, I promise you that, a lovely family... just not yet.”

“_Ed?”_ he blinked several times as he tried to fight off the haze that filled his foggy vision, _“Are you there, Ed?”_ he said tearfully.

“Go back to sleep, you're dreaming,” Ed whispered, and then he left the room and closed the door.

He looked up and down the corridor and then gave the cylinder a twist. The rip opened up and he stepped through it back into the basement. As it closed behind him, he gave a heavy sigh. He didn't know why he had felt compelled to go back and visit Oswald in his darkest hour, maybe it was because he loved him deeply, as deeply as he loved his precious Penguin man, and perhaps the greatest loves of our lives are the ones we can't hold on to... That was all he could conclude as he erased details of the journey and then placed the cylinder back in its container and left the platform, heading for the stairs.

Going back up to the house was tough as he paused to wipe his eyes, his heart aching for Penguin as he longed to see him again, then his heart aching some more, this time, for Oswald and that awful lonely experience he had gone through with the failed pregnancy so long ago. He wished there was something he could do to change it... and he had to stop thinking like that, because as Little Penguin laughed in the garden and Jeremiah called to him saying lunch was ready, Oswald came out of his study, saw Ed standing there and limped over to him.

“That was quick!” he said in surprise.

“Not for me, we spent a few hours together. I told him I'd see him again. Would it be possible to visit again, in a few months, or weeks – days? It's up to you, I just want to see him again!”

Oswald smiled fondly at Ed. He noticed he looked as if he had been crying, but he didn't doubt the separation from Penguin had been painful.

“Jeremiah has his final age reversal treatment tomorrow,” Oswald said, “Maybe in a week's time?”

Ed smiled as gratitude shone in his gaze.

“Thank you so much, Oswald, you don't know what this means to me!”

“You're a good friend, Edward. I'm happy to oblige,” Oswald replied, and as he hugged him fondly, still carrying that thought about Ed being a good friend, he suddenly recalled the night he had been alone and in pain in the hospital. _And someone who sounded like Ed had come into the room and comforted him... But that had been a dream... Or did he say he was dreaming, did Ed say that? _It felt like a new memory, but it couldn't be, because Ed had just been to see Penguin, he wouldn't fool around with the time machine just to go back and visit him after the failed pregnancy, not when all his time was taken up seeing his lost love... It was still on his mind as Oswald stepped back from that hug.

“It means a lot, thanks again, Ozzie,” said Ed, and then he left the house.

Oswald watched him walk away, still wondering why that memory felt brand new as if time had just dropped it in, then he shook his head, dismissing it, he was just hormonal - it was the implant that was to blame... that was all he could put it down to.

Oswald tried to give it no more thought as he limped off to the kitchen to join Jeremiah and little Penguin for lunch, but it hovered there at the back of his mind, a strange notion that a brand new memory had just dropped into his head...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features a stillborn baby - but, he won't stay that way, Ed has a plan.

Chapter 6

Jeremiah had been beyond terrified at the thought of going through the final process that would turn back his ageing cell by cell, he wanted to wake up from it a young man once again, but even though Oswald had been through it before him and said it was not painful, he was still afraid. He didn't say so, but when Ozzie said he would come with him for the final phase of the treatment, Jeremiah had hugged him tightly.

And now, he regretted nothing as he stood before a mirror, after getting dressed and admiring his youthful looks and as he smiled, his bright red lips shone against pale skin that had not changed back to the shade it was before he became Mr J, but he looked just like he did in the days when the Gotham bridge had fallen. Oswald stood close by, wearing a blue suit he had not worn since the days when he had been mayor of Gotham, and he looked just the same as he did back then, too. He smiled radiantly as he met his gaze through the glass reflected.

“Mr J, you look so young and handsome!”

“I certainly feel young again!”

Jeremiah turned from the mirror and then his smile faded.

“_Oh...”_

“Oh?” Oswald limped closer, looking intently at his lover.

“You just got up, after resting, following the last phase of the treatment, to see yourself a quarter of a century younger! You will stay exactly like this for twenty five years before you being to age again naturally, a year at a time! That's fifty years, Jeremiah! So...what could possibly be wrong now?”

“I'm just wondering how people will react when they see me, will it bring back memories of my time as a criminal?”

Oswald's bright blue gaze registered surprise.

“Well they don't think that about me! I'm Oswald Cobblepot, powerful businessman, the underworld is peaceful, I control legitimate businesses – and otherwise – and no one dislikes me for it!”

“But I'm aware of my actions, Oz,” a flicker of regret shone in his bright gaze, “I really do think back to the bad old days and regret so much. I also regret marrying a crazy woman, I knew what she was like in the old days and what did I get for it? She shot me and tried to kill our four kids!”

Oswald placed a hand on his arm, giving a gentle squeeze.

“No, you have four kids, and they are fine. They wouldn't be here if you had not had them with her!”

“But I didn't get to bring up Daisy or the twins after Ecco shot me, we got custody of Jerome and Jim and Lee raised the others for me because I took so long to get over the shooting!”

“And they did a fine job of raising them. And you see the boys and Daisy often! Daisy's dating Kai, they want to get married, the boys are running their own businesses and doing well in life – you can't regret the past!”

Jeremiah blinked back tears, glancing back at his reflection again before turning back to Oswald.

“I guess I'm just feeling emotional. And thinking about the past, seeing myself young again, it brings so much back to me.”

Oswald leaned closer, looking up at his taller lover as his eyes sparkled.

“Mr J,” he said with a smile, “All that could be changed in the past has been done. But we can plan for a wonderful future. You wanted a big family to raise, I have many years to have more children! We could have several kids together and I want to carry them all!”

Jeremiah started to smile.

“And by the look in your eyes I think you will carry them all!”

“Yes I will!” Oswald said excitedly, “We have the chance to heal so much for both of us, Mr J! I can have babies and you can be a father again. This is what we need.”

“Oh Oz, my precious Ozzie,” said Jeremiah, and he pulled him close and held him tightly as his doubts and fears and regrets all melted away in an instant.

As the door opened they separated, and Hugo stood there with a smile on his face.

“I hope you are happy with the result, Jeremiah?”

“Yes I am!” he said gratefully, “Thank you so much Hugo!”

“And by the way,” Oswald cut in, “I realise you're soon to market your product, but as I helped with its launch I think it's only fair a few people I know should get the opportunity to have it for free.”

He smiled.

“Oh, right,” Hugo said flatly.

Oswald limped over to him, a shine in his eyes as he made his request, knowing Hugo could hardly refuse.

“I would like Mother to have the treatment. And please also extend the offer to Ed Nygma and to Jim and Lee Gordon, and to my long time associate Mr Victor Zsasz.”

“So just _four_, then,” he said with an air of sarcasm, “Not one, but four?”

“Yes please, Hugo, and it's much appreciated! I'd ask you to do the same for Edward, my dog – but we found a formula to arrest the ageing process for him on a trip in the time machine, so he's okay.”

Jeremiah looked away as he smiled. He wasn't surprised Ozzie was doing this, he wanted to make sure those who had been around longest and closest got this chance before it came out on the open market – as to begin with, this age reversal would be hugely expensive... He watched as they agreed on it and shook hands. Then they both thanked him again, and Jeremiah took Oswald's hand as they left the lab together, exchanging a smile as they looked forward to enjoying their new found youth together, for many years to come.

When Jerome had called Kai, he had sounded upset as he asked him to come over to the house. Kai's first thought had been to worry for Jeremiah, then Jerome had said his father had called to say the treatment went just fine. But he wouldn't tell him what was up, so Kai had got in the car and drove over to the mansion right away. As soon as he reached the door, a tearful Jerome opened it and let him in.

“I need to talk to you right now,” he said, “Father and Uncle Oz are on their way back and Grandma took Penguin to the park after she took Mabel to school. This can't wait, you need to hear this while we're alone...”

Kai was about to ask why he had been crying, but Jerome turned away, walking quickly towards the front room as Kai hurried after him.

As Jerome took a seat in Oswald's favourite chair by the darkened fireplace, Kai sat opposite, looking intently at him as Jerome paused to wipe his eyes and draw a breath to steady his emotions. He still looked tearful as he met his gaze and began to speak.

“I shouldn't have done it. I should have left it alone...But I did it, Kai. I thought, Thomas wanted to make a name for himself as a poet, and maybe he succeeded and if he did, I'd find his life story on the web. I searched his name and I found him. _I wish I hadn't done it_.”

Kai looked at him in confusion.

“Why not? He became famous, he got what he wanted, that's great!”

Jerome blinked away tears.

“_After his death._ He died five years after I met him, in poverty. He struggled for several years, he fell on hard times, and he died. He was starving and sick and he gave up on life. He had nothing left. And I'm the one who told him to go for it and be a poet!”

“It's not your fault,” Kai said quickly, “No way can you be held responsible for this! Anyone who cared about him, at the time in his life when you met him, would have encouraged him to follow his dreams.”

“_I want to see him again.”_

Jerome looked so sad. Kai hated to remind him, but it had to be said, and so he said it.

“Jerome, you can't mess with history like that! Eventually, after my Dad's finished making what will probably be many trips to see my birth father, I'm sure Uncle Oz and your father will let you – or us – use the machine again. But it's a good thing that we have to wait, think about my Dad, he's seeing Penguin again, and my step mom's perfectly fine about it. She said to me she hopes this will heal his broken heart. Maybe it will. Until that's all done with, let's be patient about this. You barely knew the guy, Jerome. I know you liked him, but he's been gone for hundreds of years!”

Jerome took a slow, steady breath and nodded.

“You're right,” he agreed, “But I'm not giving up on him, I will see him again.”

“Yes,” Kai agreed, “You will, but not yet. Right now it's more important for my Dad to see my birth father. And the longer we wait to ask to use the machine, the more likely your Dad and Uncle Oz will say yes. We need to wait a while, especially after what happened before when little Penguin came with us.”

Jerome nodded again.

“Okay,” he said quietly, “We wait.”

Ed had just received a call from Oswald, to let him know the good news that the formula that had made both he and Jeremiah younger was available to him, too. Zara was in the garden, sitting on a wooden recliner as she looked towards the pond and water tumbled in over tiny rocks while the fish darted about beneath the sunlit surface. As he joined her, she saw a look in his eyes that was pure joy and she got up, intrigued as she thought about the time machine and wondered what was going through his mind at that moment.

“What's happened?” she asked.

Ed smiled fondly at his wife, the one person, apart from Kai, who made this awful life without his Penguin bearable. The grief had never ended, the heartbreak had never healed. But the time machine made such a difference. And what Oswald had just told him had made him think instantly of the one person he wanted to hand this gift to, because of her love and unselfish understanding.

“Jeremiah had his age reversal treatment today. Oswald's offered me the chance to have it too. _But I want to give it to you_.”

Confusion clouded her eyes.

“Ed,” she said softly, stepping closer as she took hold of his hand as the breeze that passed through the garden shifted her long summer dress, “I believe everything happens for a reason. And I don't doubt we could both have the treatment eventually – if we both wanted it. But I want to live out my natural life, as destiny intends. I respect mother nature. I want to embrace ageing with grace.”

His smile faded.

“But I don't want you to grow old and die!”

Zara looked at him calmly, sensing all she needed to know, it was there reflected in his gaze – a look that had been there since she first met him, when he was mourning the loss of his man with flipper hands.

“You would rather give it to me than take it for yourself because to live much longer, to double your lifespan, would mean living longer without him.”

Those words hit him hard as he nodded.

“You're right, of course - you always are, Zara. Yes, I don't want to extend my life past its natural date because I'm not afraid of death,” he smiled through his tears, “I stopped being afraid of dying when I lost Penguin. At least I know when my time comes, I'll be going where ever he is now, and that isn't something to fear, that's a last hope, Zara. It's a precious last hope.”

She put her arms around him, they embraced tightly, and as she let go she spoke again.

“It's a very kind offer that Oswald has made, and I think you should take it, but if that's how you feel, if you want to get old and follow Penguin into the next world, I understand. Just as I hope you understand why I would prefer to take a natural path too.”

Ed nodded.

“At least we didn't fall out over it.”

She smiled.

“We will never fall out over anything!” she told him, “We are in perfect harmony. Life's compensation for the sorrows of the past.”

Ed smiled too.

“I can live with that,” he agreed. Then he paused for thought as once again, Penguin came to mind.

“Oswald said I can use the machine again, maybe next week – I need to see him again, Zara! I held him, we made love, I was actually back there with him and it was like magic!”

“Be patient,” she reminded him, “Jeremiah's just drank from the fountain of youth. Now him and Oswald are both young again. I bet I can guess why they don't want to be disturbed for a week!”

Ed laughed.

“I bet they can't keep their hands off each other!”

“You won't have to wait long to see Penguin again,” Zara reminded him, “I can only imagine how wonderful it must feel to go back through time to find a lost love. I'd do the same if I'd lost you. Bonds of love, they can't be destroyed by death.”

“I'm just sorry that he lost his first child,” Ed told her, “Before the time storm carried him back. He was pregnant, he lost the baby at nine months... at least we had Kai together.”

Zara was staring at him.

“What?” said Ed.

“The other baby,” she replied in a hushed voice as her sharp instinct that tuned to time or the universe itself began to kick in strongly, “When did he conceive that child?”

“A couple of years before the time storm...” Ed's eyes went wide. He looked at his wife as she looked back at him.

“That baby could be mine!” he said as he took in a sharp breath, “Do... do you think it's possible?”

She nodded.

“It is a possibility.”

Ed thought quickly.

“The only way to know for sure is to go back and see him again, nine months after my last visit.”

Zara shook her head sadly as she thought about the situation.

“But Ed, think about the consequences! You can't change the timeline!”

He did think about it.

“Yes, yes I can!” he said as hope sparked in his gaze, “I think there's a way, if that baby was mine, if I'm right, there IS way to do this!”

_Ed explained. _

_Zara listened. _

_Then she agreed, it was the best course of action... _

“Oh Mr J!”

As Oswald breathlessly said those words, they were behind the locked door of the bedroom, Jeremiah was naked in his lover's arms and they both rolled together in crumpled sheets as Jeremiah thrust into Oswald hard as he pinned him on his back, grasping his hands tightly as he fucked him hard. They were both younger now, they didn't have to worry about aches and pains or back injuries. Jeremiah was pumping hard as Oswald's face flushed.

“Don't come yet!” Jeremiah ordered, “Wait for it, Ozzie...”

He drew back a fraction as Oswald gave a low whine, barely able to hold on. His legs were around Jeremiah's waist, he was soaked in sweat and he watched as his beautiful lover's toned body glistened with perspiration as their gaze met. Jeremiah angled his thrust, then pushed all the way in, hitting the right spot as Oswald gave a gasp and he hit it again, over and over as he watched his lover shake and pant and then, with one more merciless thrust, Oswald came hard.

“_I love you, Oz.... I want to fuck you forever!”_ Jeremiah thrust faster, glancing down at that place that was open and wet and slick and warm, _“You're so pretty, my pretty, youthful Ozzie... your ass will be so well fucked, I never want you to get out of this bed again, I want to stay inside you forever!” _

Oswald lay there gasping and damp with sweat as Jeremiah felt the heat and slickness deep in his ass, the lubricant was spilling out making his cock shine with the stuff every time he drew back, that fertility implant was certainly working well.

“_Your ass is like a wet pussy!”_ he panted, _“Oh fuck yes, Oswald!”_

He buried deep inside him, spilling his load as he threw his head back, then he slumped down, withdrawing gently and crawling to Oswald's arms, where he felt as if he was still in free fall as the last of his orgasm faded out.

“I think we should stay in bed all day!” he said with a smile as he lovingly swept Oswald's damp hair from his eyes, “Your ass feels _so_ good, so wet and warm!” he slipped a hand behind his head, raising it from the pillow as he looked into his eyes, then leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper as his lips brushed his ear:

“_I want to fuck you so constantly that hole of yours stays open! I want to be inside you night and day! I fucking love you, Oswald!”_

Hearing those words brought a flush to his face and a flicker of arousal to his cock all over again. He wrapped his arms around Jeremiah and kissed him deeply.

“You're beautiful too, Mr J. So beautiful! I love you so much!”

They lay together embracing, recovering from their lovemaking. It felt like time had turned back as they looked at each other, taking in the sight of their youthful bodies, free of the ravages of the passing decades one more. As they lay together, Jeremiah slipped his arm around Oswald, resting his hand below his ribcage.

“If we keep at it like this, you'll be pregnant soon.”

Oswald smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“I'm so excited about that,” he said, pausing to place a kiss on his shoulder, “I want this baby so much, Mr J!”

“So do I,” Jeremiah told him softly, “I want it more than anything, Ozzie.”

The days passed by in a blissful blur for Jeremiah and Oswald. They spent as much time alone together as they could manage, when not looking after Little Penguin and Mabel. Gertrud was more than happy to watch the grandchildren, as she said with a smile, “I shall take care of them, while you two are busy making my _next_ grandchild!”

Jeremiah surprised Oswald one morning by having a huge delivery of red roses, it was enough to fill half the house, and Jeremiah had got up early to take them in and arrange them. It was a great surprise for Oswald, whose eyes shone with love as he hugged him and thanked him for his gift. And Jeremiah hadn't finished with the gifts. He also gave Oswald a new cane with a silver penguin head and rubies for eyes. He took him out to dinner. They had nights out at the Lounge. And suddenly a week had gone by and Ed was calling, asking to use the time machine...

“Of course you can!” Oswald said warmly, he was in a permanently good mood, and would refuse Ed nothing.

Ed came over to the house right away. Oswald watched in surprise as they stood together in the basement and Ed set the machine. He had learned fast... The rip in time opened up, Ed thanked him again and then stepped through. As it vanished, Oswald still had a smile on his face at the thought of Ed seeing Penguin again.

“Be happy, old friend,” he said fondly, and then he left the basement to rejoin Mr J upstairs.

Ed had noticed Oswald had a glow about him, like he was in a permanent cloud of happiness. And he was glad about that, not just because Oz was happy, but because it meant he had not noticed he had set the arrival date to nine months after his previous visit. As Ed made his way through the familiar tunnels again, now it was not freezing cold, as from above, here and there sunlight shone through as the first turned leaves of Fall skittered dry along the tunnel carried on a light breeze. He took the path to the entrance to the penguin enclosure and opened up the door.

Changes had happened in his absence. Penguin now had followers – a circus troupe in faded clothing. They stood about quietly as a tall man with face paint approached him. Ed stopped, aware the cylinder was in his pocket and one twist would take him back to his own time if this gang of losers were about to attack him. But that didn't happen. Instead the man began to speak as he reached him, in a quiet, hushed tone.

“You are Ed?”

“Yes, I am. Where's Penguin?”

The man's eyes reflected sorrow.

“He said you would return. The child was lost, nothing could be done to save him...A little boy, with hands like Penguin.”

Ed's eyes filled with tears. The man placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You must go to him, Ed, he's waiting for you. Be gentle, he is still weak.”

Ed could only nod as tears choked off his words, then he hurried past the water and up the staircase, he reached the door and opened it quietly then went inside, blinking to clear his vision. Every instinct had told him his assumption had been correct, and of course it had been. Of course both Penguin's boys were his kids, it seemed only right that the two of them had two children come from their deep love for one another. But it was so wrong that first boy had died. He was Kai's brother...

“_Penguin?”_ Ed said softly.

As he heard his voice, Penguin turned his head, looking sadly at Ed as he sat there in bed, weak and tired with eyes sore from weeping as he rested against pillows. The heater was on and there was a table next to the bed with medicine and water and someone had cut up some raw fish and left it on a plate, but Penguin had not touched it. Ed couldn't stop looking at him as his heart ached for Penguin's loss and his own. And Penguin was holding a small bundle in his arms wrapped in a white shawl, a small, silent bundle... Ed took a deep breath and walked over to his bedside, then he sat down on the edge of it.

“We lost the baby,” he said.

Penguin was still looking down at the bundle in his arms. Ed couldn't see the child because it was wrapped up well, as if Penguin was still trying to keep him warm.

“Yes,” Penguin replied quietly, “He was born last night. I didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't even know I had a womb. The Doctor put me to sleep and had to give me surgical birth... I have stitches under my ribs... It doesn't hurt too bad, the pills are stopping the worst of the pain. The doctor said I should hold him for a while, because it would help...” Penguin took in a sharp breath as tears filled his eyes and he met Ed's gaze.

“_But what good will it do? He's freezing cold!”_

A tear ran down Ed's cheek. He swallowed hard, feeling trapped between telling the truth or lying to his lover, and he couldn't lie to him, he just couldn't do it...

“_Penguin, I need you to trust me.”_

His small dark eyes had a questioning look about them as he cradled that wrapped up bundle and paused to stroke it tenderly with his flipper.

“What's this about?”

“Him,” Ed looked to the baby, then blinked away more tears, “I don't work out of town, Penguin. _I'm a time traveller_.”

Penguin stared at him. Ed fought back tears.

“I hope I don't mess up the future by telling you this! I'm a time traveller and I have access a time and place where this boy – our son – _might_ stand a chance of being revived. But if I take him, I can't bring him back to you, because you have a destiny here in Gotham and our boy is not a part of it!”

Ed drew the cylinder from his pocket, showing it to Penguin carefully.

“I can't open it. If I open this thing now, I'll disappear back to my own time. It's like a key, it can open a rip in time or take me back instantly, it depends how it's handled.”

“You're a time traveller?” Penguin said as he looked at him intently.

Ed nodded.

“And I want to try and save him. I swear I'll do all I can for him!”

Penguin saw the look in his eyes. It was the look of a man who had just made a vow he would not break. He looked down at the child, then held him close for the last time.

“Wil I see you again, Ed?”

“Yes,” Ed promised as emotion choked his voice, “But not until your destiny is fulfilled! Then you will see me again. I love you so much, Penguin!”

“I love you too,” he replied in a gruff voice filled with tears as Ed leaned closer and Penguin hugged him, and as they parted, Penguin gently pushed the tiny bundle into Ed's arms. 

“Take care of our baby. Please save him if you can.”

“Of course I will,” Ed whispered. He looked at Penguin, who looked back at him, saying nothing.

“I love you both,” Ed reminded him, then as he felt as if his heart was broken in two, Ed got up and turned away. 

He didn't look back as he left the room, because he knew if he did, he would not be leaving any time soon – and time was of the essence if their son stood a chance of being revived. As he made his way towards the door that led to the tunnels, the circus troupe looked on in silence, stepping back, watching sadly as he carried the silent, still bundle in his arms. 

When Ed closed the door and stood alone in the tunnel, he didn't look down at the child. Instead he carefully held him in one arm as he drew the cylinder out of his pocket, then he activated it, and in a quick and brilliant flash of light, was instantly back in his own time, on the platform in the basement once more...

The room was filled with the blue glow of the machine as Ed stood there with tears streaking his face. He stepped back from the platform into the brighter, pale light that shone from the bulb above and went over to a table, where he carefully laid his son, and it was then he saw his face. He looked as if he was sleeping, his hair was dark like Penguin but he could tell by the way the child was wrapped that he wasn't round and heavy. But he did have a slightly pointed nose and little flippers, it was the flippers that made more tears fall as he saw them poking out from the shawl, tiny and pale with blue tips, they were together in an almost flippers up position, but rigid and cold as he gently closed his hand over them.

“I will fight for you, little one, Daddy loves you so much!” he said, then he placed a kiss on the boy's cold cheek, wiped his eyes and turned away and went back to the platform, taking a breath to compose himself before setting a new destination. 

As Ed set the destination, he paused to check every detail was correct, recalling the time of his last visit. He was going back there, three hours later. But first, he had to go elsewhere... He went back to the table and scooped the baby into his arms and hurried back to the platform, hoping desperately that Ozzie didn't decide to check on the machine now, and find him with his lifeless baby in his arms, a child who had died over thirty years ago... He couldn't begin to imagine that. It couldn't happen, because then, the plan would be ruined... He opened up the cylinder and the rip shimmered and he stepped through quickly into a dimly lit corridor, and the shimmer faded out behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Hugo Strange demanded as he turned from a work bench and stared at Edward Nygma. Then he blinked... Ed was older, and had a baby in his arms...

“I don't have time to explain,” said Ed as he pushed the bundle into his arms, “But you _have_ to bring this baby back!”

Hugo looked down at the baby, it was still born and had a pointed nose and odd, flipper-like hands.

“I would usually deny a request, as you have no right to walk in here like this...” Hugo's voice softened as he studied the child's face, “But I take it this child is yours, Edward?”

“Yes,” Ed replied as he blinked away tears, “Born with birth defects – but that's not why he died. The birth father didn't know he was pregnant, until it was too late. He couldn't go into labour.”

Hugo gave a sigh.

“Another sad failure on the part of the new birthing implant trade,” he said, “Alright, Ed, I'll do what I can. Wait outside, please.”

“Hurry!” Ed urged him.

Hugo stayed calm as ever, despite the fact that he felt only too aware of this poor little mite in his arms, cold and still. He had no children of his own and was pretty sure he never would because his work took up all his time. But this was not an experiment, this was an act of mercy – and he could be merciful, especially to one so young.

“Wait outside, Ed,” he repeated. 

Ed's gaze lingered on the baby, then he turned away and left the room. 

The wait was hard. Ed kept looking at the clock, listening for a sound to break the silence and as the corridor stayed silent, he truly hated the quietness as his heart ached and he wiped away tears.

Then it happened.

“_Waaaaa!”_

It was a loud cry, it was the cry of a child impatient to be fed.

Ed started to laugh and cry at the same time. _ His son was alive!_

In the lab, Hugo Strange had just retrieved his glasses from the floor, because the baby had kicked him in the face and sent them flying across the room as he looked up at him, crying loudly, glaring at him, impatiently demanding to be fed. He was alert and active, his skin had gone a healthy shade and his once blue flippers were a healthy pink. As Hugo looked down at him, he decided to scan the child, it would be an interesting record to keep, and he would be able to give Ed all the information he needed to learn about his son's defects...

It took half an hour.

Then, he took the baby back to Ed, who cried as he was placed in his arms.

“He's a normal weight, his organs are a little back to front – heart on the left instead of the right, but he's healthy and he's mentally alert and will have normal intelligence as far as I can see,” he said, “I can't help with the flippers or with the prominent nose, I can't alter this child to look more... normal. I brought him back, it takes a lot of chemicals and powerful agents to do it, so that is all I can do for him.”

Ed smiled through tears of joy.

“There is one more thing you can do,” he said, “Drive me to the hospital. _This baby is actually for Oswald_.”

Hugo looked stunned.

“Just do it, I can't waste time!” Ed said as his eyes burned with impatience.

Moments later Ed had the baby in his arms as Hugo drove towards the hospital. On the way he glanced at Ed as many questions ran through his mind.

“Why have you aged, Edward?”

“Time travel,” Ed replied, “And _don't _ask! The future could be at stake.”

Strange fell silent. He thought about his own ambition to build a time machine one day, but knew Ed would say nothing, and understood why. Maybe all their lives were at risk if he gave away too much information, and Strange was too much of a survivor to push his luck...

They reached the hospital and Hugo stopped the car. Ed got out quickly with the baby in his arms. As he closed the door he turned back, looking through the open window.

“If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll shoot you!” Ed said darkly.

“But I just saved that baby!” Strange protested.

Ed glared at the younger version of Strange.

“I'll still shoot you, for that chip you put in my brain!” he said angrily.

“What chip?”

“_It hasn't happened yet,” _Ed muttered,_ “The war's not even here yet...”_

Then he walked away towards the hospital with the baby in his arms.

Ed hurried through the entrance and took the elevator up to the floor where Oswald was resting. On the way he saw a white coat draped over the back of a chair in an empty office and darted in and put it on, then he hurried to Oswald's room and went inside.

Oswald was sleeping. There was a single lamp on next to the bed, and Ed quickly made his plans, pausing to set the now sleeping baby down on a blanket on the floor, before wheeling the trolley over to the bed. On that trolley was the swollen up birthing unit, still stained with Oswald's blood. He turned the lamp to shine directly over Ozzie, and as he sensed the light, discomfort registered on his face as his body ached and he opened his eyes, blinking as he became tearful again at the sight of the birthing unit next to the bed. There was a doctor standing there, he could see his coat, but his face was in shadow...

“How are you feeling, Oswald?” Ed asked softly.

Oswald blinked away tears.

“I need to see it... please, let me touch it, I need to know it's not alive!” he gave a weak sob.

There was no easy way around this, if Oswald needed the truth, this was his only chance to show him... Ed reached beneath the tray, uncovering instruments and took out a scalpel.

“I want you to see it too,” he said, placing the tip on the birthing unit and slicing it down the middle. Oswald stared at the split unit, then as the doctor opened it up, he saw what was inside: _It wasn't a baby. It was a mass of white and red flesh, lumped together in a ball..._

“Let me explain,” Ed said, keeping his face in shadow, “These first generation birthing units carry a substance known as blank cells. They're artificial, lab created cells that draw in host tissue to form the egg that meets with the sperm to form the baby. But in this case, a substance called bocrycin - which will soon be outlawed because of its toxicity – leaked from the unit and soaked into the blank cells. This caused the cells to react with yours to grow a toxic tumour. That's what you gave birth to, Oswald. And it could have killed you.”

Oswald stared at the mass inside the silver skin, then he looked up at the doctor whose face was still in shadow.

“I didn't lose a baby?”

“No,” Ed said softly, “There never was a baby, Oswald... You will have a trace of the toxin left in your bloodstream -”

“I know,” Oswald replied weakly, “They gave me an IV treatment after I had surgery to neutralise the poison.”

Ed nodded.

“I was expecting it to have been administered already. That's good, it will get rid of the toxin, but may carry risks later in life for you – but don't worry about that. Trust me when I say everything will work out just fine. And there's something else... While your pregnancy failed and you have no child, there was a child born today and he has no birth father. He was abandoned. You didn't go through all that pain for nothing. I think this is fate. He's a little different to other children, he has birth defects, but he's bright and he's healthy, he just needs a father... You could leave here with a baby, Oswald.”

Oswald's jaw dropped as he looked up into the shadows. Then he heard a small cry from the other side of the room and his eyes filled with tears. Ed quickly turned back, picked up the baby and paused to hit a button, raising the bed to a sitting position, and then he placed the child in Oswald's arms.

The baby looked up at Oswald as he looked down in wonder. More tears filled his eyes, tears of joy as a small pink flipper grasped at his finger. Then he looked up, all grief gone as joy shone in his gaze.

“Thank you so much!”

“As I said, he is a little different.”

“No, he's perfect! And he's going to be mine!” Oswald's voice trembled with emotion as he cradled the child close to his chest. He had been in pain from the surgery to repair his injuries, but none of that mattered any more as he held the little boy who needed a Daddy.

“Here's what we'll do,” Ed said quickly, “Let's skip the legal issues... I'm going to dispose of that tumour in the incinerator, leave the birthing unit here and inform the staff that they made a mistake, that this wasn't a failed pregnancy, that I saw movement in the sac and opened it up and there he was, your baby.”

Oswald smiled as gratitude shone in his eyes.

“That's a good plan!” he agreed, “And in your honour, I shall name this baby after you! What is your name, doctor?”

Ed paused, grabbing the first random name that sprang to mind.

“Max,” he replied, then he grabbed a towel from under the trolley and dumped the growth inside it, leaving the sac empty.

“I'll send a nurse in with some formula milk, he's hungry.”

“Wait – I want to thank you!”

Oswald sounded so deeply grateful.

Ed didn't look back as he hurried out of the room.

_The plan went well._

He dumped the mass of toxic cells in the incinerator, then marched up to a nurse, asking why the hell no one had noticed Mr Cobblepot's baby was alive and well. He also told her to take a feed to the baby, and to hope Oswald didn't sue the hospital for this terrible mistake. Then he walked off around the corner and kept walking, feeling a mix of joy and pain. Joy because Max lived, and pain because he knew he had just left his own child in the past, to be raised by Oswald. But there was no other way, not if he wanted to preserve the timeline for himself, to ensure he and Penguin one day had Kai and life turned out as it did before...

By the time a very surprised nurse handed Oswald a bottle and looked on as the radiant, overjoyed new birth father fed his baby for the first time, Ed had found a quiet corridor and took off the doctor's coat, then he opened up the cylinder and twisted it sharply. There was a flash of light, and Ed was back in his own time, in the basement as the light from the machine glowed blue.

_Now, both his sons by Penguin had lived... _  
_But how had life turned out, thirty years down the line?_

_Oswald had a grown up son._

_Kai had an older brother._

“Both my boys are alive!” Ed said as he wiped tears of joy from his eyes.

But that moment of joy was short lived as reality hit hard:

He had given Oswald his baby three decades ago. That boy was a man now, and they both deserved to know the truth. Certainly, Oswald had known from the start that Max was not his biological son. He drew a slow breath, knowing the minute he left this basement, he had to speak to Oswald. They both needed the truth. To them it would be a long overdue confession, but for Ed, it was a plan he had just carried out – skipping the past three decades of the outcome because he had returned home in the time machine. _Everyone else would know all about Max. But he was yet to catch up... _

Ed erased the journey from the machine, replaced the cylinder and left the basement, going quickly up to the ground floor in search of Oswald, because he had a big confession to make, and it could not wait any longer...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carrying out the plan had been far easier than this moment could ever be, Ed decided as he walked away from the basement door and headed towards the front room where he heard Oswald talking with Jeremiah.

“This really is a brand new start for us, Mr J!” Oswald said, and he sounded so happy as he talked about their plans for a new baby.

Ed took a deep breath and entered the room, looking from Oswald to Jeremiah as he broke into a light sweat.

“That was quick, Ed!” said Oswald, “Did it go well? Was it another happy reunion?”

For moment, Ed said nothing. Oswald and Jeremiah both looked young again, they had still taken the age reversal formula, nothing had changed there... Edward barked in the garden and he turned his head to see Little Penguin playing with the bulldog. Gertrud crossed the lawn and handed him some lemonade.

He looked to the pictures on the wall:

Oswald and Jeremiah, Kai and Jerome, Daisy and the twins... _yes, everything was okay...Clearly, handing Oswald that little baby had not changed destiny, thankfully... _He looked over Oswald's shoulder, to a new picture he had not seen before. Oswald with his arm around... _was that his son? _He looked a little older than Kai, and Ed was still looking at that image as Oswald limped over to him and said his name again.

“Ed? What's wrong with you?” he asked.

“You look like you could use a drink,” added Jeremiah.

“No, I don't need a drink... but I do need to sit down.”

Ed blinked away tears.

Oswald's expression changed to one of deep concern as he led him to the sofa and they sat together.

“If this is about you and Penguin, I can leave the room if you prefer to talk to Ozzie alone,” offered Jeremiah.

“No, don't do that,” Ed said in a hushed voice, “I have something to tell you both. It's been a secret for many years – it's about Max.”

Oswald stared at him. The thought of his oldest, adopted son had hit him in a strange kind of way, as if all those years of memories were some how brand new... but he_ remembered_ raising that boy...

“What's this about?” said Jeremiah as he came over to join them, taking a seat on the arm chair as he looked intently at Ed, who glanced to Oswald sat beside him and started to speak.

“There's a reason I couldn't tell you before – because for me, it's just happened, Oswald. _There was no other way._”

Oswald took a slow breath and briefly held up his hand as he looked wearily at Ed.

“Please,” he said, “Don't give me any more bad news about Maxie.”

“Oh, it's _Maxie_ now?”

“It's always been Maxie,” he replied, “It's what I called him when he was tiny, Maxie instead of Max and that's what we call him to this very day.”

Ed forced a nervous smile.

“Why don't _you_ tell_ me_ about Maxie?”

Oswald was utterly confused.

“Tell you what, Ed?”

“I don't know, all the great things he's done with his life?”

Oswald glared at him.

“Great things?” he said as he struggled to contain his temper, “Are you out of your mind, Ed? Where shall I start with his_ great_ achievements? How about, kicked out of school for fighting, arrests for drinking and driving, that time he got busted for cocaine - and it's only because Jim is such a good friend and sympathetic to _my_ long term suffering of his behaviour, that he worked around those charges to give him another chance! He's had booze and drug issues. I've lost count of the times I've provided bail money for him, and the times he's come home drunk after he's been in a fight! Then there was the time he wrapped his car around a phone pole, not to mention two failed, short marriages and expensive divorces from money grabbing ex wives! Not to mention his numerous affairs! So tell me, Ed – at what point in his life did my eldest son ever do anything great?”

Ed swallowed hard as his eyes grew wider.

“Wow... he's been hard to handle...”

Jeremiah was thinking hard about the time they had gone forward into the future and seen Penguin with a very busy love life... no, it hadn't been Penguin. It had been Maxie... and then it hit him:

_Everything suddenly felt brand new..._

“Why do these memories feel so new?” he said, looking intently at Oswald.

“Allow me to explain,” Ed said quietly. He could feel Oswald's rising anger like a heat before he met his furious gaze.

“_What have you done, Edward?” _he demanded as his face grew red and his eyes blazed.

“He's mine,” Ed replied as tears filled his eyes, “Oswald, that doctor who gave you the baby was me! I went back nine months after my first visit to Penguin and that kid he lost, it was mine. He was holding _our_ dead baby! I had to save him, so I took him to Strange, who brought him back, then I took him you, I knew where to find you and I showed you the inside of the implant to prove you didn't lose a baby. Then I gave you my son, I _gave_ him to you, Oswald! There was no other way, I couldn't risk changing the timeline or Kai might not be here!”

Oswald's anger had faded away. He thought of that tiny baby placed in his arms, the child that had brought instant joy and melted away his pain and healed his heartbreak... Everything had stayed the same in life, nothing had changed, except that his adopted son Maxie was here, and he was thirty years old now, and he had been nothing but trouble ever since he was in his teens...But he loved him deeply. Oswald looked at Jeremiah, and he said nothing, fully understanding this changed nothing, because Maxie was hard to handle, but he was family. Maxie had been a child when Kai was born, he had been like a brother to Jerome, too. When Penguin had seen him for the first time, his eyes had filled with tears, then he had told Ed, he had a child with flippers who had died at birth...

And Ed was just remembering that conversation, as if it had just caught up with him all these years later... But unlike everyone else, he could recall both sets of events – he also remembered a world where Maxie did not live, and he would always have that dual recollection because he was the one that changed this...

“I kind of remember, but I recall the other timeline too... Oswald, I'm sorry I did this, there was no other way, I wanted to save my son!”

“The past thirty years have been changed because of something you just did down in the basement with the machine?” said Jeremiah, “How could you, Ed?”

“_It doesn't matter.”_

As Oswald said that, Jeremiah fell silent, understanding right away. He had always known the whole story behind Maxie's behaviour, and he said no more as Oswald explained to Ed:

“There's a reason why Maxie has been so wild and out of control, why he's made bad decisions. He's scared he's been scared since he was in his teens when he found out about it.”

“Found out about what?” said Ed.

“Maxie was born with a condition usually associated with children born in the early days of birthing units, when they sometimes leaked chemicals and affected the child. He has bocrycin present in his cell structure. It's rare, because most kids exposed to that stuff didn't make it – but you had him brought back by Hugo, so that makes sense.”

Ed stared at him. He felt a deep flicker of fear for his eldest son, then he suddenly realised something and his eyes clouded with confusion.

“No, it_ doesn't _make sense! Many years from this day, after the time storm, I meet Penguin, grown up Penguin who I have Kai with – and he didn't have a birthing unit, Oswald – he had an organic womb, it was one of his many birth defects! Penguin has a womb, so how the hell did that chemical affect my eldest son?”

Jeremiah spoke up at once.

“We believe it's due to the toxic water that poisoned Penguin before the time storm.”

“No,” Ed said emphatically, “I remember, when he was dying and I was begging Strange to find a cure - I looked through every detail on the breakdown of that toxin - and it was unknown until the last minute and there was no bocrycin in it! So, how the hell did my son get exposed to that stuff?”

Oswald looked at Jeremiah, who gave a shrug.

“We don't know, that's the only theory we have,” Oswald replied.

Ed thought about that tiny child in his arms, recalling the moment he had handed him over to Oswald.

“Your birthing unit leaked. Did you breast feed him?” he said angrily.

“Ed, male breastfeeding wasn't possible back in those days – no, I did not! I'd just been given an antidote to the trace in my blood stream and there was_ no _way it could have transferred from me, don't you even start to accuse me of harming that precious boy!”

Oswald's voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. Jeremiah got up quickly, sitting beside him as he took hold of his hand.

“Don't get worked up, Ozzie... this is all new to him. And as much trouble as Maxie has been over the years, we do love him, so thank you, Ed – at least, thank you for giving him to Oswald even though he's not been a perfect son... But, why Ozzie?”

Oswald blinked and looked at Ed.

“Yes why me, Edward?”

_Because I loved you then, and I still do, _was the reply that ran through his head._ No,_ he told himself, _shut your fucking mouth, Ed. He's married, he's happy and you have no time for regrets, you've just seen your greatest lost love thanks to the time machine... _He drew in a slow breath and kept it simple.

“You'd just suffered a failed pregnancy. I wanted to preserve the timeline and the best way to do it was to give him to you, my best friend.”

Oswald nodded. Understanding reflected in his eyes.

“Your precious child, you put him in my arms.”

“Yes, I did.”

Oswald started to smile.

“He's been hard to handle.”

“The guy's a little shit sometimes,” added Jeremiah, “But we love him!”

Ed wanted to smile on hearing that, but as he recalled the health risk to kids who survived exposure to the volatile, now banned substance that had not been used in birthing units for many years, he felt a flicker of fear.

“You said he was scared. To what degree has the toxin affected him?”

Oswald hesitated.

“It's in almost every cell in his body. It stays dormant, but sometimes it wakes up and then he gets toxic growths - and so far he's had them all cut out. In a few years time there's hope there might be a way to destroy the chemical presence completely, but that cure isn't here yet and it could be years before it's available. It could come along too late for Maxie. That's why he lives his life at a hundred miles an hour. He doesn't know how long he has to live.”

Ed drew in a shaky breath as tears burned his eyes.

“This isn't fair, I saved my son!”

“And he's doing just fine lately,” Oswald assured him, “He's been clean for four years and he's mostly sober – he has his moments of indulgence, but he's a lot better since he moved back home. He adores Little Penguin and Mabel.”

“Where is he now?” Ed asked, wanting to wrap his arms around his boy and hug him tightly.

Jeremiah checked his watch.

“Right now he's at a social event, it's a charity quiz and lunch at Wayne Enterprises. He's representing the Cobblepot name.”

Ed looked at him in horror.

“Is he likely to get drunk?”

“He'd better not,” Oswald said as tension crept into his voice, “He should be back soon. You should stay, are you ready to see him, Ed?”

He nodded.

“Yes, I want to see my son, and I want to tell him everything.”

Oswald and Jeremiah exchanged a glance.

“No, Ed,” Oswald told him,”You can't do that. He's rather fragile emotionally. It doesn't show, but he is very vulnerable and he can't have any kind of emotional upset. It could send him on a downward spiral. You can talk to Kai about this and I'll speak to Jerome, but they both know what Maxie is like and they won't say a word. Believe me, it's better that way.”

Ed fell silent, considering all he had said. As much as he hated to do this, he knew Oswald was right. Maxie didn't need any kind of emotional upheaval, his life had been such a mess...

“Yes, I agree, for his sake it's best if he doesn't know,” Ed replied, “And I'll stay to meet him, I need to see him again...”

Over at his lab, Hugo Strange was still thinking about that phone call he had received from his future self. He thought about the little Penguin boy, a pure and innocent soul who needed to be saved from a tragic death many years from now...

_And then it hit him, an old memory that felt strangely recent..._

He unlocked a filing cabinet he had not touched for many years, then drew out a folder and paused to blow off three decades of dust:

_The file on Ed Nygma's baby son, the one he had revived..._

His own words came back to him, the words of his future self, saying he would have the template. Yes, he_ did _have it... As he studied the file, he knew he would also have to study little Penguin's files too, and then, he would have to put a plan into action that would breach the code of conduct he was regulated by – something that carried the risk of prison if he was caught. But it would also mean a far greater sacrifice... He thought again of the little Penguin boy and his mind was made up.

_Yes, he was going to do this._

It would take many years, but it was the only way.

If this was the only good thing he had ever done in his life without hope of financial gain or to further his research, this was it. He was going to change that child's future. He literally had the means in his hands..._And like his future self had said, somewhere in time, this had already happened..._

Ed felt nervous as he sat there, waiting for Maxie to arrive. Memories were floating about in his head, time was catching up but the other timeline was stronger, he could recall every precious moment he had held his son before handing him to Oswald.

_To Ed, it had happened an hour ago._

_To everyone else, it had been thirty years..._

Just then, Little Penguin ran in from the garden. He glanced at Ed.

“Hello friend!” he said, then looked to his Daddies.

“Edward went poopy in the garden. But Penguin didn't step in it.”

“I'm very glad you didn't step in it!” Oswald said, “I remember the mess you made of your shoes last time!”

Jeremiah got up.

“I'll clean up after the dog, you stay here with Ed,” he told him, then he left the room.

Ed watched as Penguin gestured with his flippers and laughed loudly as he talked about chasing Edward around the garden. He still couldn't think about the fact that he had just left Penguin the man back in that room, recovering from the loss of their first born son, as now, Penguin the boy stood there talking to Oswald. He just couldn't link the two, as if these were two lifetimes separated – and by the time Penguin was defeated in his battle with Batman, and sent back in time to meet a younger Edward Nygma, Ed knew he would be an old man. And he would never see his Penguin again, only via the time machine – and now, after taking Maxie and making such great changes, it seemed for the best that he did not go back again, because Penguin's fate had to play out as before, for the sake of the timeline, for their romance, for the birth of Kai... too much was at stake to be selfish for a third time and risk changing the timeline again... Ed felt as if his heart was breaking. He took a deep breath and forced a smile as he spoke to Little Penguin.

“Penguin...”

He turned around and met his gaze with small, wide eyes as his flippers opened.

“Yes, friend?”

“What's your big brother Maxie like?”

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together.

“Oh! Maxie is kind, he takes Penguin for ice cream and he cleans up for Penguin, he saves Penguin from sticky flippers!”

“He sounds like a very kind big brother.”

“But he has to live with us always,” Penguin added, “because he is a naughty boy.”

Ed smiled at the simple way Oswald's little son had said it.

“Why is he naughty?”

Penguin touched his flippers together again.

“Penguin doesn't know...”

“No, Penguin doesn't know,” Oswald agreed with a smile, “And Penguin is a good little boy, aren't you, son!”

He pulled him close and hugged him as Penguin threw his head back and laughed.

“Penguin is always good!”

“And I love you very much,” Oswald said, fondly touching the tip of his pointed nose.

“Penguin loves you too Daddy!” he said as he smiled and opened up his flippers, throwing his arms wide, “Penguin loves you_ this_ much!”

“Bigger than the house?” Oswald said.

“Yes! Bigger than the world!”

Ed was smiling as he watched the two of them. Then Gertrud called to him.

“Little Penguin,” she said, “Grandma has sandwiches … tuna sandwiches...who are they for?”

“Oh!” he turned with flippers twitching.

“_All for Penguin!” _he yelled, then he waddled fast out of the room.

Ed smiled warmly at Oswald.

“I'm so glad I left Maxie with you,” he said, “I realise it's not been easy, bringing him up with his condition, but I know you're a great Daddy and you're going to be the best father to the next baby, too.”

Oswald smiled as joy radiated in his gaze.

“Thank you, Ed!”

Then the front door closed. And Ed felt something stir in his heart. He knew it was his son, and as he looked to the open doorway, he took a deep breath. He was about to see Maxie again...

“Sorry I'm late!” called a gruff voice, “Fuckin' traffic was shit on the way back!”

“Language, Maxie!” Oswald called back, “We have a visitor.”

“Okay, Dad, sorry, Dad,” he replied.

His footsteps echoed up the hallway, steady, brisk footsteps taken in shiny black leather shoes. He entered the room, the cut of the suit that framed his slim build was not unlike Oswald's, he was wearing an expensive three piece blue suit with a silk tie and an umbrella tie pin. His hair was black and fell partly over his brow in a wispy fringe, the rest was combed back. His nose was longer than Oswald's, but he had a perfect mix of the Cobblepot features and, Ed was sure he saw a little of himself in his son's face, too. He wore a diamond stud in his left ear and a flashy gold bracelet on his wrist just below a costly watch. And of course, he had his flipper hands, and going by the way he had spoken as he came in, he was just as brash and crude as his birth father. Ed smiled as he looked away, then as he sat there on the sofa, he smiled at Maxie.

“Hey Maxie, how are you?”

“I'm good, thanks, Ed,” he replied, then he looked to his father sitting beside him as his flipper opened up and he started to speak.

“By the way, Dad – the lunch went well but you're going to hear this anyway, I may as well tell you first...”

“What have you done now?” Oswald said, eyeing him with suspicion.

As Maxie chuckled, Ed could see it clearly, he had inherited a great deal of the Cobblepot looks and charm.

“Nothing!” he said as ice blue eyes widened, “But... I _did_ make a joke and it didn't go down too well. There was this question, What is the largest building erected in Gotham City? And no one answered. Then Bruce Wayne asks again, What is the biggest erection in Gotham city?” he chuckled again, “So of course, I said,_ My cock!_”

Oswald rolled his eyes as Ed laughed quietly, as Maxie carried on talking, not seeing the love that shone in Ed's eyes.

“...And Bruce looks at me like I'm something he scraped off his shoe and he says,_ Um, no, Mr Cobblepot, that's not the correct answer_.”

Ed laughed, but quickly stopped as Oswald didn't show a trace of amusement.

“Not everyone shares your sense of humour, Maxie. Please try and remember that next time.”

“One person laughed,” he said, pausing for thought, “What was her name...” then his agile flippers clicked, and Ed looked at him in surprise: _He could click his flippers like other people snapped their fingers?_

“I remember!” said Maxie, just as little Penguin ran in, “You know the one, Dad – tall, curvy brunette... looks like she's got jiggly tits!”

Ed laughed out loud. _Oh, his birth father's crudeness had lived on yet again..._

“I believe her name is Sheila, and she works for the city council,” Oswald replied, “And please don't refer to her as -”

“Jiggly tits!” declared little Penguin as he stood there smiling up at his big brother, “Hello Maxie! Yay, you are home!” he raised his arms, opening his flippers as he smiled broadly, “Up, up!”

Maxie leaned down and lifted little Penguin into his arms.

“I've missed you, little brother!” he said as he gave him a hug, then spun him around as Penguin laughed loudly.

Oswald shook his head.

“Another crude phrase he's just picked up that he won't stop repeating!” he said in a low voice to Ed, “Last time was worse, Kai was outside in the car talking to Jerome, apparently they were smoking pot together – Kai accidentally burnt a hole in his jeans and shouted _Fuck!_ Next day at the park was a nightmare, Penguin was going up and down on the swing saying, _Ha ha, fuck!_ It was most embarrassing! He always picks up the wrong phrases!”

Ed laughed again.

Oswald glared at him.

“It's not funny!”

“No, of course not,” Ed agreed at once.

“What is jiggly tits?” Penguin asked his brother.

Ed looked away, biting his lip.

“Oops, sorry, Dad...” Maxie said.

Oswald got up stiffly from the couch as he looked to Penguin.

“Son, you mustn't say that,” Oswald told him, “Now, I'm going to take you outside to play in the garden so Ed can catch up with Maxie.”

“Okay Daddy!” he said as Maxie set him down, then Oswald took his small flipper in his hand and led him out of the room. And Ed looked at his son, who didn't know he was his son as he felt thankful for this opportunity, but knew he had to be careful what he said, and now, his heart felt as if he had waited thirty years to have this conversation...

Maxie sat down on the couch beside him.

“Good to see you Ed, you don't come over here much.”

Ed nodded.

“I know I should come over more often. And I wanted to say something to you.”

Maxie blinked. His expression in that moment reminded him of Oswald and his birth father. His son was beautiful.

“What's on your mind, Ed?” he asked.

Ed suddenly knew what he needed to say, it was there in his heart. He had learned all about Maxie and there was only one thing he could tell him.

“I was just talking about you with your Dad.”

His eyes danced with amusement.

“Oh no, what have I done wrong now?”

Ed chuckled.

“Nothing,” he said fondly as he placed a hand over his flipper, “I just wanted to say, I think you've come so far and done so well. You've overcome addiction and you've got your life back together and that's awesome. You're stronger than you know. And I'm proud of you.”

Maxie looked at him in confusion, then he gave his hand a pat with his flipper and drew it back from his grip.

“Thanks, Ed, that's a nice thing to say. I know I've messed up a lot over the years.”

“And you're a survivor,” Ed told him.

He briefly touched his flippers together as he paused for thought.

“You've never been so kind before.”

Ed smiled.

“I'm not the type to say much, Maxie. But I just wanted you to know I think you're doing great.”

Maxie paused again, falling silent as worry clouded his eyes, then he spoke up.

“I think I'd do a lot better if I didn't have to worry about my poisoned cells. Do you know how many growths I've had removed over the years?”

Ed felt an ache in his heart.

“No, not exactly. How many?”

“Seventeen so far,” he replied, “Four of those were major procedures, too. Some day my luck will run out. It's like living with a billion time bombs and not knowing if, or when one of them will go off and kill me...”

Ed looked into his eyes as his heart ached and he made a promise to his son.

“Well, I know you have your family here for you, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you too. Always remember that, Maxie.”

He smiled.

“Thanks Ed, it means a lot.” he replied.

They talked for more than an hour. By the end of the conversation, Ed felt as if he truly knew his son – and Maxie felt as if Ed had just become a closer, and supportive friend. Ed left the house knowing he had made a real connection with his son, while Maxie didn't have a clue that Ed Nygma was actually his father...

While Ed felt happy to know fate had been changed, the news came as a shock to Kai, to learn that Oswald's eldest son was actually his brother. Ed had explained it all, as Kai thought about it, concluding that while he recalled Maxie always being around, it oddly felt like a new memory. Then his step mother had hugged his Dad and reminded him that he had saved his eldest son as Ed had smiled, knowing he had cheated fate thanks to the time machine.

Jerome learned the news about Maxie and sat there in silent shock, looking stunned as Oswald explained that Maxie's real father was Ed Nygma. He told him everything. But when he explained how time travel had made it possible, Jerome wasn't too surprised any more. He had known Maxie since he was a kid, yet those memories felt fresh, they had that distinctive time-altered feel about them that only a time traveller would spot as part of a changed timeline...

_The weeks passed by. _

_It felt as if Maxie had always been there._

_Life went on peacefully in the Cobblepot household._

One evening after dinner, Oswald decided to retire early and asked Mr J to go with him. Jeremiah saw Gertrud smile at her son as she said she would put the children to bed that night, then as they went up the stairs together, Oswald took Jeremiah by the hand, leading him towards the bedroom as he said nothing.

“You're very quiet tonight, Ozzie!” Jeremiah said, “And you're smiling even more than usual, what's this about?”

As Oswald led him in the bedroom and closed the door behind them, he pushed Mr J up against the door and slid his hands up his shoulders. His eyes were sparkling with love and joy and in that moment, Jeremiah felt as if Oswald was made of pure magic. He knew he truly was five seconds later, when Oswald said the words he had been longing to hear:

“_I'm pregnant, Mr J!”_

“_Oswald!” _Jeremiah looked at him in wonder then he embraced him tightly. 

As Oswald hugged him, he was smiling, feeling overjoyed and at the same time, a little scared as memories of the past flooded back as he recalled the pain of the failed pregnancy. But it wasn't like that this time. It was going to be perfect. He kept reminding himself of that fact as Jeremiah told him how happy he was, as Oswald hoped he could lay his fears to rest - or this would be a very rough nine months indeed...

A few days later, Jeremiah drove away from the house with a very nervous Oswald beside him as they headed for the hospital to see Lee for Oswald's first scan. Little Penguin was in the back of the car, because he had wanted come along, and Lee had said he could be there for the scan to see his new brother or sister. As he drove, Jeremiah glanced at Oswald, who looked beautiful in his feather trimmed coat and wearing eyeliner and mascara, but he looked so tense.

“It's going to be fine,” he assured him.

Oswald glanced at him.

“I don't want to talk about the failed pregnancy.”

“Then don't,” Jeremiah replied, “Let's just do this first appointment. And stay calm, remember Penguin's with us.”

“I'm also worried about how we're going to explain the baby,” Oswald said quietly, “We told him they come from magic diamonds.”

“And maybe he needs to know how a baby really grows,” Jeremiah replied, “You're going to get bigger over the next few months, he will notice.”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“I hope he can deal with it!”

“Of course he can, Oswald!”

They reached the hospital and Jeremiah parked the car. Oswald got out and then opened up the back and helped Little Penguin out.

“We're going to see Lee,” he reminded him, “Be a good boy.”

Penguin smiled up at his Daddy.

“Yes, Penguin be good, no fart today,” he agreed.

“And no bad words?” Jeremiah added.

Penguin tapped his flippers together.

“Yes, no bad words. No jiggly tits.”

“_Penguin!”_ Oswald exclaimed.

Jeremiah took his lover's hand.

“Come on, let's meet our little baby,” he said fondly and they headed for the entrance, with Penguin waddling beside them.

Oswald had expected to feel nervous once he was in Lee's office, but Little Penguin was a distraction and lightened the mood. Oswald sat beside Jeremiah, who held his hand as he briefly told Lee about the failed pregnancy and said he still had bad memories. Lee listened, then she quickly laid his fears to rest.

“In those days,” she explained, “Failed pregnancies were hard to detect and very painful to expel. What you went through back then is nothing like a modern childbirth experience. It won't be scary, Oswald. It will be wonderful for you.”

Oswald managed a smile on hearing that.

“I hope so,” he agreed, “And I don't want a hospital birth, not after what happened before.”

“Fine,” she agreed, “Most male births are home births these days because fertility units cancel out complications. Now I'd like to take you through to the next room and examine you and then Penguin can come in to see the scan.”

Oswald felt much more confident now.

“Okay, let's do this, Lee.”

Little Penguin hurried around the desk and looked up at Lee as he raised his flippers.

“Up, up!”

She smiled at him as he smiled back.

“Okay, a quick up up and then I have to scan Daddy so you can see your new baby brother or sister.”

She lifted Penguin on to her lap and he thumped her keyboard with his flipper as he looked at the screen.

“Don't do that,” she said kindly.

“Penguin likes the pen,” he said, and Lee snatched it up quickly and put it out of his reach.

“No, just sit here for a minute - and then I have to go. Are you excited about the new baby?”

Penguin looked up at her.

“Yes!”

“You're such a good boy, too,” Lee told him, “I haven't seen you since your birthday party.”

Penguin nodded.

“Yes, Penguin good today. No fart today,” he said.

“Thank goodness for that!” Lee remarked.

Penguin laughed.

“No,” he added as mischief shone in his eyes.

“No?” Lee asked in confusion.

Penguin farted.

Jeremiah looked away as he tried not to laugh.

“I'm sorry, again!” Oswald said.

Lee lifted Penguin from her lap and set him down on the floor.

“That's okay,” she said, “he always gets me!”

Jeremiah laughed.

“It's because the first time he did it, he made you jump!”

Penguin laughed as he opened up his flippers.

“Lee jumps, ha ha!”

“Yes, I'll have to remember not to react next time!” she said, then she got up and looked to Oswald.

“Let's do that scan,” she said, “It will put your mind at rest.”

Jeremiah waited with Penguin while Oswald went into the next room to be examined. It was over with quickly and then Lee told them to come in, and Jeremiah stood beside the table as he watched the screen, his hand tight in Oswald's grip as Lee ran the scanner below his rib cage and Little Penguin looked on with wide eyes.

“There's the implant,” Lee said, indicating to the screen, “It's all working as it should be and that tiny shape you see on the screen is your baby.”

Oswald looked at the screen as tears of joy filled his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Lee smiled.

“Yes, Oswald, that's _definitely _a baby! Congratulations.”

Tears filled his eyes as Jeremiah leaned closer and they shared a kiss. He brushed a tear away from Oswald's cheek and smiled.

“We're having a baby, Ozzie!”

Little Penguin was looking at the screen, then he tugged at Lee's white coat and she looked down at him.

“Where is the diamond that makes the baby?” he asked.

She glanced to his fathers. Oswald was still smiling as he wiped away more tears of joy. Jeremiah spoke for him.

“It's like this, Penguin, a long time ago, magic diamonds made babies. But now, if two people love each other like me and Daddy do, they can make a baby together and it grows in Daddy's body.”

Penguin looked wide eyed from the screen, then back to his fathers.

“Penguin have babies when he is older?”

Oswald smiled at his little son as he thought of Kai and Maxie.

“Yes Penguin, when you are older, I promise you that someone special will come along and you will have babies with them.”

“_Many babies!”_ Penguin gave a little jump for joy, _“Family is good!”_

They left the appointment in a happy mood as Oswald thought about that tiny spark of life he had seen on the screen. Little Penguin was chattering away about having babies one day, just like Daddy, and Jeremiah kept a protective arms around his pregnant lover as they made their way to the car. Once Penguin was securely strapped into this car seat, they got into the front and Jeremiah started up the engine.

They headed for home as Oswald listened to Mr J talking about plans for the nursery. Oswald smiled as he agreed on the colour scheme and Jeremiah went on to talk about shopping for baby clothes. By the time they got home, Jeremiah couldn't wait to tell the rest of the family how exciting it had been to see Oswald's first scan. And Oswald kept his worries quiet as at the back of his mind, those recollections of past trauma lingered. He decided he would keep that to himself, because everyone else was happy. But he knew he wouldn't truly relax until the baby was here, in his arms - only then would the bad memories of the past be truly laid to rest...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers!   
Sorry this chapter has been delayed, I've had a week that was busy in more ways than one and I ended up feeling much, much more tired than expected. I plan to spend the weekend mostly writing so another chapter wil be along shortly - no more delays!   
Love Davina :-) x

Chapter 8

_The months passed. _

Summer turned to Autumn as the weather cooled then a chill crept through the air. Halloween came and went, with Little Penguin going trick or treating with Mabel. Under the watchful eyes of Gertrud, they visited all the big houses and all their neighbours were kind enough to give the little Penguin children candy. And it was a fun night for Mabel, dressed as a witch, and Penguin, whose vampire costume - according to Jeremiah – made him look more like his Daddy than a vampire... One kind neighbour had made the mistake of leaving a big bowl of treats lefts outside a grand looking porch, and he had grabbed it with both flippers saying _All for Penguin!_ When other kids who had just arrived had made a fuss, the owner of the house had come outside and, seeing the bowl in his flippers, had said, _Let the little Penguin boy have it, _ and handed out more treats to the other kids as Penguin waddled off quickly down the drive with a bowl so big he could barely carry it.

“Penguin is greedy tonight!” said Mabel as she walked nicely beside Gertrud as Penguin waddled on ahead. She had smiled, watching him hurry up the path towards home.

“He likes to eat, but he is a happy little boy,” Gertrud had replied.

By the end of the evening, Penguin was snoring on his bed with his flippers up, still in his costume with an empty bowl beside him and candy wrappers strewn about the bedroom.

After the fun of Halloween was over, the weather turned colder. Kai asked Uncle Oz if he and Jerome could use the time machine. Oswald said no, because after the changes made by Ed, it was clear that any trip in the machine had to be considered very carefully indeed, because changes to the timeline could have a huge impact on future events. Then Jerome had pleaded with his Dad. Jeremiah had asked why. After what Oswald had said to Kai about the risk of changing the future, he didn't feel he ought to explain about Thomas, a dead poet who he wanted to try and save. It seemed best to leave the matter for now, to give it time, for the memory of Penguin's accidental adventure to fade and for the dust to settle on Ed changing Maxie's fate...

The winter came along.

Snow fell on Christmas Eve and while Kai was at home with Ed and Zara and Daisy, Ed's heart was partly in another time and place as he thought of a snowy Christmas and his first meeting with a man with flippers for hands. The snow always reminded him of his lost love, but more so now, with the new memories of seeing him again and conceiving Maxie still so fresh in his mind. Later that night, Ed went up to the bedroom while Zara was downstairs with the rest of the family. He stood by the window watching the snow fall, then he drew his phone from his pocket and made a call.

“Hello?” said a gruff voice.

Ed smiled as he blinked away tears. He wanted to say, _Hello son, _but he knew he couldn't do that, so instead he said, _Merry Christmas Maxie!_ And Maxie chuckled.

“Merry Christmas to you too, my friend! You should come over, I know my Dads would love to see you!”

“I will come over in a couple of days, we're having a family Christmas here at home,” Ed told him, “And I left some gifts when I stopped by to see Oswald last week... there's something for you, too.”

“That was nice of you, Ed...Thanks, I'll open it tomorrow.”

“And considering the time of year when most people are drunk, you sound rather sober,” Ed told him warmly.

Maxie laughed.

“I'm always sober these days. And I have to help Grandma keep an eye on the kids because Penguin's hanging around the Christmas tree waiting for Santa to arrive!”

“I often wish I could be there with you all on Christmas morning,” Ed replied, “Oh dear, I'm getting sentimental... I'd better go now. Have a great Christmas, Maxie.”

“You too, Ed,” replied Maxie, then he ended the call.

Ed stood there for a moment, taking a slow breath and pausing to wipe his eyes, then he reminded himself Maxie was here because he had changed the past, and just knowing that made up for the ache he felt in his heart because he could not be a father to his eldest son. He went back downstairs to sit with his wife, and as he passed Kai, he hugged him tightly. Kai caught the look in his eyes and understood, he was missing his son. Then Ed smiled and sat down with Zara and they got on with their Christmas Eve as a family - with one person missing, as Ed's heart still ached for his son's absence.

Over at the mansion, as it grew late, Oswald was on the bed, resting comfortably. He smiled proudly as he lay there on top of the covers with his silken robe closed, as Mr J's hand slid gently over his bump as he sat beside him.

“We really should go to sleep soon,” Jeremiah said, his hand still resting on the belly of his five months pregnant partner.

“Not yet,” Oswald reminded him, “We haven't had our little visitor yet.”

“Little Penguin and his many questions,” Jeremiah said, “Who shall tell him this Christmas, you or I?”

“I'll do it,” Oswald said as love shone in his gaze, “It's almost midnight, he will be along shortly.”

Then they both rested against their pillows as they waited, watching the door.

Then it happened, just as the grandfather clock downstairs chimed the hour: The thump, thump-tap of a flipper on the closed door.

“Come in, son!” Oswald said.

The door opened and Little Penguin waddled in wearing thick winter pyjamas patterned with umbrellas. He stood there for a moment with his flippers open, then he waddled over to the bed and climbed up, sitting with a thump in the middle of the covers between Oswald and Jeremiah.

“Is it okay if Penguin comes in to talk? Did Penguin wake baby?”

He gesture with his flipper to Oswald's baby bump as Oswald smiled at his little son.

“Yes, you may come in and no, baby's been asleep all evening,” Oswald said, placing his hand Over Mr J's, “Of course you can talk, we don't mind if it's late, it's Christmas Eve.”

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together.

“Is Santa coming soon?”

“Santa has to visit many children tonight,” said Oswald, “And it will be late when he arrives - you will be fast asleep.”

“And in the morning,” Jeremiah added, “There will be gifts all around the tree!”

Penguin's eyes sparkled as his flippers twitched.

“All for Penguin!”

“A lot for Penguin, but remember, everyone gets gifts, Penguin – not just you. Please read the labels before you open them, because last year you opened _all _the presents and that was confusing for everyone else when they got up in the morning!”

“Penguin won't do that again,” he said.

“You should go off to bed now,” said Jeremiah, “Sleep tight, and then Santa will arrive.”

Penguin looked to the window and the dark night sky.

“But Penguin wants to see the reindeer! Penguin wants to see Rudolf!”

“I think it's time you went to bed,” said Oswald, and he got up and little Penguin hugged Jeremiah then jumped off the bed with a heavy thump and Oswald took hold of his flipper and led him out of the room and down the hallway.

Penguin's room was glowing warmly by the dim light of his night light and the heavy velvet drapes at the window were closed tightly.

“I want to see Rudolph,” said Penguin again as he got into bed and Oswald tucked him in.

“Why do you like Rudolph so much?” asked Oswald as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Penguin looked up at him with wide eyes.

“He was different to the other reindeers,” he said as he opened and closed his flippers, “And they didn't like him at first. Penguin wants to hug him and say it's good to be different, like Penguin.”

Oswald felt a jolt... _Since when had Penguin realised he was different to other kids?_

“But all the reindeer got to know him and found out what a special person he was and they like him now,” Oswald reminded him, “Penguin, why did you say that, about being different?”

He touched his flippers together.

“Penguin isn't like the other kids.”

Oswald closed his hand around his little flipper and kissed it.

“That's right, because you're extra special! And we love you_ so_ much!”

Penguin smiled broadly.

“I love you too Daddy! And baby, I love baby, too!”

“And I have to get baby off to bed now,” Oswald said, Go to sleep, little one – in the morning you will see the presents Santa has left for you under the tree!”

“All for Penguin!”

Oswald kissed his chubby cheek.

“Many for Penguin – but only if you go to sleep!” he reminded him.

Penguin gave a yawn and the settled down, closing his eyes as his flippers went up. Oswald limped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

When Oswald returned to the bedroom and locked the door, Jeremiah folded back the covers and smiled as Oswald took off his robe and joined him.

“You look so beautiful, carrying my child,” he said as his red lips turned up into a smile and they lay together side by side. Then his smile faded as he saw tears in Oswald's eyes.

“Honey, what's wrong?”

“Penguin was talking about how much he wanted to meet Rudolph, because he wanted to tell him it's good to be different. Then he said he knows he's different to other kids...Am I selfish, having this baby? We already know he's got issues, the scan picked it up! He's going to have as many differences as Penguin - maybe more! All because I'm the one carrying the baby and the birth defects come from me.!”

Oswald blinked away tears as Mr J put his arm around him, pulling him closer as his belly pressed gently against his body and Jeremiah felt the baby move.

“Ozzie, any child we have together could have issues! Look at me with my clown shaded features, that's chemically induced and still runs through my veins - and we could just as easily have a little Joker child as we could have another little Penguin!”

Guilt reflected in Oswald's eyes.

“But we know he's a little Penguin, because of me -”

“He's different because you had life saving treatment a few years back that will always cause a degree of defect in any kids you father or carry!” he reminded him, “And it happened with Mabel, and _I_ carried her! And she's a perfect little girl, there's nothing wrong with her - a flipper hand doesn't stop her doing anything.”

“But this baby will be like Penguin, he will have learning issues. We already know his flippers are solid bone.”

Jeremiah stroked his hair as he looked into his eyes.

“My beautiful Hungarian prince,” he said tenderly, “Our children are perfect just as they are. And Penguin wasn't complaining about being different, he wanted to tell the reindeer it's good to be different – because that's how he feels, and that's amazing! He's such a special little boy. The world needs more kids like Penguin.”

Oswald started to smile.

“You're right,” he agreed, and Jeremiah turned out the light and held him close, then kissed him softly.

“And by the way Oz,” he whispered, “Merry Christmas, my love – it's now Christmas day!”

“So it is. Merry Christmas to you, too Mr J,” Oswald said warmly, then they shared another kiss as Jeremiah held him close, with a hand resting on his baby bump as they slipped into a deep sleep together.

Little Penguin woke early on Christmas morning. His flippers twitched and his small dark eyes snapped open and he got up and jumped out of bed with a thump, then he put on his thick blue dressing gown and matching slippers and waddled fast from the room, his little feet softly thumping along the hallway. He reached the stairs and stopped, remembering Daddy said never run down the stairs, and then he slowly made his way down, his eyes shining with glee at the thought of the presents waiting, all for Penguin...

He reached the bottom of the stairs and waddled fast for the front room. As he reached the open doorway he stopped, his flippers opening in surprise: _The fire was lit, there was a cup of coffee on the table... Was Santa still here?_ He turned around, looking up, then he smiled brightly at his big brother.

“Hello Maxie, Merry Christmas! Did you see Santa?”

Maxie leaned down and gave him a hug.

“Merry Christmas to you, little brother – and I did see him.”

Penguin gave a gasp.

“What did he say?”

“He said,” Maxie began, placing his flippers on his shoulders and turning Penguin towards the tree, “That because of last year, when you opened everyone's gifts, he wanted to make sure you knew where your presents were this time, so he did _this_ for you!”

Penguin's flippers twitched as his eyes went wide: Under the big, shining tree, presents were piled up on one side for the rest of the family. And there was a sign placed close by with an arrow pointing to the other side, where another big pile of presents had been left. Under the arrow the sign said, _All for Penguin!_

“Oh!” Penguin said, opening and closing his flippers excitedly, “All for Penguin!”

“Yes, all for you, little man,” Maxie said with a smile.

Penguin waddled off to the other side of the tree, sat down and grabbed the nearest gift and started to rip the paper off. As wrapping paper flew about and Maxie watched, Oswald and Jeremiah came into the room, watching the flurry of paper as flippers went up and down and reached for the next gift excitedly. As he pulled a soft cuddly looking reindeer plushy out from shiny paper, he saw its red nose and smiled.

“Rudolph!” he said, and hugged the toy tightly.

Oswald sat down on the couch as Jeremiah left the room to make coffee and as Maxie joined him, Oswald smiled.

“I'm so glad you got him Rudolph,” he said.

Maxie smiled too.

“He loves that reindeer, because he's different.”

“He told you that too?”

“He told me a couple of weeks ago.”

Oswald lowered his voice as more wrapping paper flew about as Penguin opened more gifts.

“That sign of yours is a great idea.”

Maxie chuckled as he reached of his coffee.

“Well, we had to avoid the mess he made last year!”

Just then, Mabel entered the room. She was in a light pink party dress and she smiled warmly.

“Merry Christmas!” she said brightly, then she heard the ripping sound and looked over to Penguin's side of the tree as paper flew about in the air.

“Penguin's being messy,” she said quietly, and Oswald smiled as he remembered Mabel always told them when Penguin made a mess.

“That's okay, he can make a mess because it's Christmas day,” he said, “And you can make a mess too if you want to!”

She laughed as she shook her head.

“No, I'll be tidy, Daddy.”

Then she went over to the other side of the tree, sat down and looked at the gift tags, then selected a gift and carefully began to unwrap it as she held it in her flipper and used her ordinary hand to open it up carefully. Edward the bulldog was on the rug in front of the fire, watching as Mabel unwrapped her gifts and Penguin made a mess on the other side of the room. Then he got up and sat at Oswald's feet as Oswald made a fuss of him and said Merry Christmas to him. Then Oswald reached into his pocket and drew out an envelope and handed it to Maxie.

“Merry Christmas son, you've earned this,” he said.

Maxie shot him a look of surprise and then opened the envelope and drew out the document inside. He looked at it for a moment, then he reached for his Dad and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you _so _much!”

As he drew back, Oswald smiled brightly.

“You are now a major shareholder in several of my biggest business ventures and you have a seat on the board of Cobblepot Industries. That includes a twenty five percent share in the Iceberg Lounge.”

“And you deserve it!” added Jeremiah as he set the coffee down then sat beside Oswald, “We both decided it was time to give you a bigger share in our legitimate business interests.”

As Maxie thanked them both again, Mabel ran over with a small gift wrapped in gold paper.

“Maxie, this is for you from Edward Nygma” she said, and she handed it to him.

Oswald and Jeremiah exchanged a glance, hoping this wasn't something that would arouse suspicion – Ed had never given elaborate gifts before, but now he knew Maxie was his son, it was likely this was much more than the usual small gifts he gave at this time of year...

Maxie read the tag: _To Maxie, fond regards, Ed. _He opened up the paper, then the gift box inside it. The light shimmered on the emeralds set into a gold tie pin in the shape of a question mark. Oswald stared at it: _He had seen Ed wear that pin many years ago, it was one of his most treasured possessions from his criminal days..._

“Wow, this is... too much! I don't know what to say! Why is he being so generous?” Maxie exclaimed, “I barely see the guy, he hardly ever comes over!”

Oswald sat there speechless, his hand on his baby bump as Jeremiah spoke up for him, playing it down as he laughed.

“He usually buys Oswald a nice cologne. Be thankful he was feeling generous – he gives me socks every year!”

“I must call him later and thank him,” said Maxie, “It's a beautiful gift.”

Much later, the dining room was full of wonderful smells. Little Penguin peeked around the corner and his flippers trembled as his eyes went wide. Grandma had just left the room and he had waited, while the family were gathered in the front room, before waddling off to see the table laden with food for Christmas dinner. He knew he should wait for everyone else. But the food was so tempting and smelled so good. His flippers opened and closed rapidly. He had to eat!

“_Oh!”_ he said, _“All for Penguin!” _

He ran fast, waddling heavily as little shoes thumped across the carpet. Then he stopped, looking at the turkey and the vegetables and all the rest of the fine banquet. It was almost time for everyone to eat, but for Penguin, any time was dinner time... He pulled out a chair, scrambled up and climbed on the table, stepping carefully between laden bowls and dishes, then he pushed aside same plates as an open wine bottle fell on its side and started to splash to the floor. Penguin sat down, eyes gleaming with delight as he reached for a turkey leg, tore it off and took a big bite.

In the front room, Oswald was standing by the tree with Jeremiah as Maxie took a picture. Jeremiah stood behind him, smiling proudly as he placed his hands on his baby bump, then they had two more pictures, sharing a kiss for the third, a kiss Oswald had not expected and seeing him smile as their eyes met made Mr J's heart skip a beat, it always did when he saw his Ozzie so happy.

“Mabel was so kind to pick up all the wrapping paper Penguin threw about this morning,” he said as he turned to the table and reached for his drink, “She's always looking out for him.”

Gertrud had just entered the room and as she asked Mabel if she would like to help her to finish setting the table for dinner, Mabel's face lit up with a big smile as she nodded. They left the room together and Oswald placed a hand on the growing baby bump that was visible beneath the fabric of his suit, a suit he had just had altered to accommodate his growing baby, as he thought about the new addition to the family. Jeremiah was right, it didn't matter that their child would have differences like Penguin and Mabel, they were such happy children and this house was full of love. And this felt like the perfect Christmas...

And then Jeremiah said, _“Where's Penguin?”_

Oswald looked about the room:

Edward the bulldog was in his favourite spot by the fire, Jerome was on the phone, making a video call to Kai. Maxie was sitting beside him saying, _Put Ed on the phone, I want to thank him for his gift. _And Mabel had just left the room with Gertrud...

_Where was Penguin?_

“Oh no!” Oswald said, and he reached for his cane and got up as Mr J did the same, looking at him in confusion.

“What's wrong? He's probably upstairs, playing on his new rocking horse.”

“No,” Oswald said, “The smell of dinner is in the air!”

There was a small flash of panic in Jeremiah's eyes.

“And the table is almost ready...”

Just then, Mabel ran back into the room and looked up at her fathers.

“Penguin is being messy,” she reported, “He's got the turkey!”

Oswald limped off quickly towards the dining room as Jeremiah hurried after him.

Penguin was sitting on the table. Gertrud was cleaning up the wine that had spilled to the floor.

“You will have to get down from the table soon,” she told him, “And Grandma will get you cleaned up.”

Penguin gave no reply as he tossed a bone through the air, it went over his shoulder and hit Oswald's jacket. As Jeremiah caught up with him, both men stood there staring at the sight of the small, round boy sat with his back to them in the middle of the table as he broke off another turkey leg and took a big bite.

“_That is enough!” _Oswald said sharply.

Penguin froze, flippers open as he dropped the leg from his mouth and it hit the table. Oswald limped over to him, glaring angrily at the mess.

“I was going to clean it all up,” Gertrud said as she got up from the floor, “But the wine would have stained, so I let him have a little nibble of the meat while I saved the rug!”

“Thank you Mother, but I will deal with my son,” Oswald said, then he looked hard at Penguin, who looked up at him, he was still sat there on the table with his flippers rigid.

“Penguin, this is our dinner!”

He smiled broadly and then he belched.

“Penguin likes turkey! Dinner is good! All for Penguin!”

He raised his flippers.

“Up, up, Daddy!”

Oswald's anger melted away in an instant.

“I can't lift you up, the baby is getting bigger,” he reminded him.

“I've got you,” said Maxie as he entered the room_._

“Up up, Maxie!” Penguin said, and Maxie lifted him into his arms.

Then Penguin opened and closed a flipper as a look of alarm came to his face.

“Oh no! Sticky flippers! Save me, Maxie!”

“Yeah, I'll save you, before you get grease all over that expensive little suit,” he said as he carried him from the room, “Let's get your flippers washed and then we can all sit down and eat, does that sound like fun?”

“Turkey is good, Maxie!” Penguin said excitedly.

Gertrud had finished tidying the table.

“He does not realise he should not climb up to the table,” she reminded Oswald, “And it is Christmas. Don't be angry with him.”

Oswald's heart had melted as Penguin had sat there smiling up at him, oblivious to his wrong doing.

“I can never be angry with that precious boy,” he said fondly, then he looked to the table, “At least the rest of the turkey is intact!”

Christmas dinner came and went without incident, apart from Maxie giving Penguin extra helpings of sprouts because he reached across the table saying _All for Penguin._ Jeremiah had shook his head.

“You absolute maniac!” he had remarked, “Thank God none of us smoke, someone's going to be a little gas machine later on!”

_And he was._

Penguin spent the rest of the evening sat by the fire, playing with a new train set, and farting. He was tired by eight pm and it was Maxie who carried him off to bed. Penguin was sleepy as he put him in his pyjamas and tucked him up in bed.

“Have you had fun today, little guy?” he asked fondly.

Penguin yawned, stretched and farted again.

“Yes, Maxie!”

He opened up his flippers as he looked up at him.

“You're the best big brother in the world!”

“And you're the best little brother!” he said kindly, smiling as he recalled how earlier, Penguin had waddled up to his Dad, patting his baby bump with his flipper as he said _Hello baby, Merry Christmas baby!_

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together and then looked up at him once more.

“Penguin likes Maxie living at home. Will you always live with us?”

“I think so, I like being here,” Maxie replied.

“I want you to be here with Penguin forever and ever!” he said.

Maxie paused, looking away for a moment as he thought about his health issues. He couldn't promise Penguin he would always be around.... Then he smiled as Penguin reached up and he leaned over, giving him a hug.

“I'll always be here, I'll always_ try_ to be here for you,” he promised, then he turned on his night light and went over to the wall and turned off the main light.

“Go to sleep, Penguin, see you in the morning.”

“Night night, Maxie,” Penguin murmured then he closed his eyes, his flippers went up and he started to snore softly. Maxie smiled at the sight of his sleeping baby brother, then he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

It had been a wonderful Christmas day. Even Penguin's adventures with the table of food had been something to chuckle about later that night as Oswald and Mr J got into bed and embraced by the cosy glow of the bedside lamp.

“We have such a good life, we are so blessed!” Oswald said with a smile as Jeremiah embraced him.

“We certainly are,” Jeremiah agreed, and suddenly he fell silent as a thought struck him.

“What's on your mind, my love?” Oswald asked.

“We didn't look far enough into the future,” said Jeremiah, “And when we did go forward, that was before Ed changed the past. We don't know how life will turn out for Maxie. I'm thinking about his bocrycin poisoning – maybe we should go a little further, twenty five years, we'll both still be young, time won;t affect us, Oswald! We don;t have to fear for our future selves – and it can't hurt to check on the kids again.”

There was a flicker of fear in Oswald's eyes.

“I'm afraid to look too far, Mr J. What if we find out something bad?”

“At least we'll know in advance,” Jeremiah replied, “And maybe we can do something about it. Right now Maxie is healthy, he might stay that way.”

“I worry about my boy,” Oswald told him as he lay on his back and Jeremiah swept a hand over his soft dark hair.

“You worry too much about all your kids, Ozzie,” he said softly, “But that's because you love them so much. And you're going to be a wonderful birth daddy to our new little one.”

Then Jeremiah kissed him and Oswald gave a sigh, leaning back against deep, soft pillows as he closed his eyes and savoured the feel of Jeremiah's soft kisses as they traced a tender path down his body.

“You're amazing, my prince, the father of my child, my bringer of life,” Jeremiah whispered.

His breath felt hot against his pubic hair, then he took his cock in his mouth, sucking slowly as his hand slipped between his legs, caressing his balls with loving care. He paused to release him from his mouth to look up as he sucked on two fingers and Oswald looked down, parting his legs wider, seeing over his baby bump as Mr J made his fingers wet and slick. Oswald gave a whine of anticipation.

“Please!”

“Not until I say... _wait for it._..”

Wet fingers teased his entrance as Oswald thrust against them. Jeremiah did it again, feeling his own erection growing harder as Oswald gave another whine, thrusting towards his touch, desperate for penetration. He didn't warn him, he just pushed two rigid fingers into Oswald's aching ass, and it swallowed his fingers all the way to the knuckle as Ozzie gave a moan, then Jeremiah began to gently finger fuck his ass as he sucked his cock. Moments later Oswald came in a hard spurt in his mouth. Jeremiah's fingers were slick with lubricant thanks to the implant, and even wetter than usual because he had sucked his fingers first - purely to put Ozzie on the edge. He kept them deep inside until his walls stopped squeezing and he had swallowed the last drop, then he gently withdrew. Oswald was still recovering as Mr J gently grabbed at his face, holding his mouth open as he looked down at him.

“Take it all, my pretty prince!” Jeremiah said breathlessly.

Two quick strokes erupted a stream of come into Oswald's open mouth, Jeremiah let go of him as he swallowed, he drew back then Oz licked a splash of come from the corner of his mouth and swallowed that down too. Jeremiah laid down beside him and kissed him hard. Ozzie's face was flushed and he was still damp with sweat. His pupils were still blown from that orgasm and Mr J was sure this was when he looked prettiest, when he had wrecked him with a hard climax.

“How can anyone be as beautiful as you, Oswald?” he said softly.

“I think the same about you, Mr J,” he replied as he lay in his arms, still recovering from that hard orgasm. Jeremiah certainly knew how to blow his mind...Then Jeremiah's thoughts turned to earlier matters.

“About what I said before,” began Jeremiah, “About going forward in time to check on the kids... I could do it on my own, you might find it a little stressful and I don't want you and baby J getting stressed.”

“Very well,” Oswald agreed with a smile, “You do that, Mr J. It's a good idea.”

_It seemed like a good idea_.

_But actually, it wasn't..._

It was a cold January morning a few weeks later when Jeremiah decided to make the trip. Oswald was in the front room relaxing on a couch while the fire burned brightly, and Little Penguin was sitting on the rug looking up at him as he talked about the baby. Jeremiah left Ozzie to relax and went down to the cellar, he set the machine and reached for the cylinder, then the door opened and he slipped it into his pocket as Maxie came down the stairs. He stood there cutting a dashing figure in a sharp black suit and a fur trimmed coat, and he was wearing a top hat.

“What do you think of my new look? It's my first official board meeting today, and I wanted to make a big impression!”

“You certainly will,”Jeremiah agreed.

Maxie walked over to join him, standing bathed in the eerie glow of the machine.

“Penguin likes my new look too. He said he wants to dress like me when he grows up.”

Jeremiah felt a jolt, recalling the old days and the Penguin Ed had fallen in love with, who wore the exact same suit and hat...

“You inspire your little brother,” he replied.

Maxie smiled, then he looked from Jeremiah to the machine, and back to Jeremiah.

“Will I ever be allowed to take a trip in this machine?”

Jeremiah gave a sigh.

“Not right now, Maxie. I'm just running some... maintenance.”

Annoyance flashed in Maxie's eyes.

“I never get to do anything! It's because of my past, isn't it! Can't trust the drunk, drugged up eldest son! Haven't you noticed I changed my ways a few years back? I _can_ be trusted!”

“I know that, but we rarely use this machine, Maxie – we take care of it, but we don't tamper with the future or the past.”

Maxie looked as hurt as he felt.

“Thanks a lot Daddy J, that's a _huge_ fuckin' insult! I can't be trusted with time travel in case I'm irresponsible – but Kai – stoner Kai who lives with his swinging parents and drops pills with his Dad every summer when they go to festivals together – _can _use the machine. And Jerome, your son, your perfect son who wants to get into a time challenged relationship with a dead poet, he gets to use the machine, to do what, romance the dead poet? And all I want is one lousy trip -”

“What's this about a dead poet?” Jeremiah asked.

Maxie blinked.

“He didn't tell you?”

“No,” said Jeremiah, feeling confused.

“Then ask him about it. Jerome met this guy from 1730 and it was love at first sight. He told me all about it. But he doesn't want to ask to use the machine because of what happened last time when Little Penguin went along for the ride. He wants to go back and see this poet, more than that, Jerome wants to stop him dying young and change his future! The guy has been dead for centuries, Dad! What;s the point? And I actually told him, it could be dangerous for the future to mess with the past. That was what I said! See? I _can _be sensible about this!”

“I'll talk to Jerome about that another time,” Jeremiah replied, “And maybe at some point, you will be able to use the machine, Maxie. But not today, I have maintenance work to do.”

“So that's a yes?” he asked hopefully.

Jeremiah smiled.

“It's a maybe. Now get out of here, Maxie – you have a board meeting to attend.”

Maxie smiled too as he checked his watch.

“Not for another hour. I've got time to have coffee with Daddy Oz first. Have fun tinkering with the machine!”

Jeremiah chuckled.

“Honestly it's boring, it's just basic maintenance,” he replied.

“Okay, have fun with it,” said Maxie, then he hurried up the steps to the ground floor. Jeremiah waited until his footsteps faded out from above, then he went up the stairs and closed the basement door and locked it, to ensure no more interruptions. On returning to the platform, as he was bathed in its blue grow and he reached for the cylinder, he got the oddest feeling:

_This wasn't going to be a good trip..._

He shook his head, wondering why he had been hit with such a feeling, then he opened up the cylinder and a shimmer appeared before him before him. Jeremiah stepped through it into a future time and place, and he was still wondering why he had that bad feeling as the rip in time closed behind him once more...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After leaving the basement, Maxie had gone back to the front room where he sat down and looked fondly at Little Penguin, who was on the rug looking up at his Daddy as they talked about the baby.

“Penguin wants to have babies one day, family is good!” he said with a big smile.

Oswald was resting comfortably on the couch as he smiled down at his little son.

“And I'm sure you will have a family of your own one day, Penguin, lots of babies to raise! You will be a very kind father, I'm sure of it.”

“Yes! Family for Penguin!” he said, and then he reached for what had been a huge pile of cookies on the table, realised the plate was empty and got up and waddled off to ask Grandma for some more.

Maxie sat down and gave a sigh as he looked across the coffee table at his father.

“Dad, I know you want him to be happy, but don't make promises like that. We both know Penguin won't have a family of his own. He's… different, a little bit slow. And he has a wealthy family – so anyone who does show an interest will probably be after the money. We'll always have to protect him from that kind of shit. He's never going to have a normal life, Dad.”

Oswald's jaw dropped as he stared at Maxie. Then he sat up, placing a hand on his heavy baby bump as he shifted position.

“I can't believe you just said that about your little brother! How could you be so cruel, Maxie?”

“I'm just trying to say, you shouldn't get his hopes up. I love Penguin as much as you do, I'd do anything for that precious little boy – but we mustn't make promises that won't come true.”

Oswald's temper simmered down as he thought about the timeline and the changes and the secret Maxie was unaware of – that he and Kai were brothers, that Ed was father to both of them, that Penguin, thanks to time travel, would one day be his birth father. Penguin was destined to have a short life, but he would know real love and have two children – but he couldn't explain that to Maxie.

“He will fall in love,” Oswald insisted, “Some day, the right person will come along for him. Someone who will love him as much as we do. And he will catch up on his learning eventually, we don't know he will always be a little slower than most kids. But even if he doesn't catch up, it doesn't matter! As long as he's loved, he's happy! And someone will see what a beautiful person he becomes and they will love him, Maxie!”

As he sat there, Maxie briefly touched his flippers together as he fell deep in thought, then he met his father's gaze once more.

“Why do you sound so sure, Dad? Have you used the machine and looked at the future?”

“No,” Oswald said quickly, “Of course not! I just feel it in my heart that one day, many years from now, Penguin will find love.”

“I just don't want him to get used or hurt,” Maxie said, “When I think about the shit I went through when I was younger, the kind of partners that got their claws into me – some people are like that, Dad – they see a weakness and they take advantage. I never want that to happen to my little brother.”

Oswald looked fondly at Maxie, silently wishing he knew the whole story – if he did, he wouldn't be worrying like this...

“We all want the best for Penguin,” he replied, “And one day, when he's older, he will find love. True love. I feel it in my heart.”

His son raised a cynical eyebrow.

“I hope your heart is right, for his sake,” he replied.

As the shimmer faded out and disappeared, Jeremiah looked around, realising he was now many years into the future, but still at the mansion. It was a summers day and he was standing next to the statue of Penguin, it still stood in the rose garden looking even more weathered by time. He heard quiet voices and saw a gathering on the patio close to the house. The doors were open and he saw two little children join the adults, one was a small boy, round with flipper hands and he waddled as he walked, the other child seemed to have no defects – until he noticed the tiny girl had a regular hand on the right and a flipper on the left. They were both young, no older than three. Then Oswald stepped out to join the gathering, and he had a baby in his arms. Jeremiah smiled as the two little kids turned to him saying _Daddy._.. He was going to have the more kids with Ozzie, all these years later? Oswald still looked youthful, but he had gained a great deal of weight. His Oswald would be still be young and also very curvy many years from now, he thought as his heart skipped a beat... Then he noticed something else. Everyone was dressed in black... Was this a wake? Had someone died?

He quickly scanned the faces of those gathered:

Jim and Lee were there, and they looked youthful. Clearly, the formula had worked for them. It had also worked for Victor Zsasz who stood there with a drink in his hand talking quietly to Gertrud, who dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Gertrud looked much older. She was one of the small percent of people not compatible with the formula? But she was still alive, she was okay... Edward the bulldog had wandered out then gone back in again. That process to stop his ageing was still working just fine many years from now. Jerome was sitting at a table, and he wiped his eyes. He was around forty five and looked good for his age, but he was distraught. Ed Nygma came over and sat with him, taking hold of his hand as he spoke to him quietly. Ed was an old man, he had stuck to his choice not to take the formula. And his eyes were filed with tears. Zara was not there. Had Zara died? Then he caught sight of Jerome's brothers standing together talking, and they were with partners and other relatives yet to be met or made, but he could tell they were all extended family by the way they gathered close. Then he saw two young men and a teenage girl, one of the guys had fair hair, the other had brown hair like Ed and was a little taller the others. He went over to the table and put a hand on his father's shoulder as Ed looked up at him tearfully. Then the girl stood there, put a hand to her face as light brown hair framed it, and sobbed. A woman walked over to her, gave her a hug and then led her over to the table. Once she had sat down, the woman walked away, slowly making her way up the path as she seemed deep in thought. Jeremiah saw himself come out of the house, and go straight over to Oswald. He ducked back into the shade of a tall tree with heavy boughs. The woman was walking towards him. And she looked like...

_Was it Daisy? _

He gave a gasp as a terrible thought hit him:

_Where was Kai?_

As she stopped walking, she looked at him in surprise. He looked back at her. She was older but it was definitely his daughter...

“Daisy?” he said.

She stared back at him, looking him up and down in disgust at the sight of his colourful clothing.

“Is this why you went upstairs, Dad? To put on the classic riot of colour Mr J look? How could you, it's a funeral!”

“No Daisy, listen to me!” Jeremiah beckoned to her, and she stepped closer beneath the shade of the tree, “Sweetheart, I'm over there, with Oswald and the kids – those three kids, the twins and the baby in his arms, they're ours, right?”

She nodded.

“Oh that's wonderful!” Jeremiah smiled as joy shone in his gaze. Then he saw the deep sorrow in her eyes and his expression changed once more.

“I came here from the past... I used the time machine to see what happens many years from now. Talk to me!”

Daisy blinked back tears as she shifted closer to her father, she looked back to be sure no one had seen her, and then she started to speak, and Jeremiah was not prepared for what she was about to say:

“Yes, the twins and the little girl are yours and Oswald's. My three kids are twenty-one, nineteen and fifteen. Kai carried them all. Max is very upset today, he's in the house with Sarah, she's looking after him.”

“Maxie has a girlfriend?”

There as a brief look of confusion in her eyes.

“No, Dad – Maxie died when Penguin was little. You and Oswald named the baby after him, you called him Max. And Max is a lot like Penguin, he's special and sweet, and has a lot of difficulties. But Sarah loves him. They're getting married next year.”

Jeremiah wiped away tears as he looked at his daughter.

“Maxie died?”

She nodded. A breeze stirred through the garden carrying the scent of roses as she spoke again.

“He got sick when Oswald was pregnant. It was the bocrycin. But Penguin...” she smiled through her tears, “You should see him, Dad! You'd be so proud of him! Maxie was his inspiration, and still is! Penguin has just been elected mayor of Gotham, can you believe that? Penguin, with all his difficulties, he's become Mayor!”

“Difficulties?” said Jeremiah, feeling utterly confused. He thought back many years to the Penguin Ed had fallen in love with, a brash and crude man with quick wit, the man Little Penguin was destined to become...

“Penguin should be okay now?” he said.

She shook her head.

“He never did quite catch up on his learning. But he's bright in his own way, Dad! He's doing a lot of good for the city...that's why he had to leave early today, after the service, he's doing a speech outside City Hall, let me see.. I think we can catch it...”

She took her phone from her pocket and quickly accessed a live stream from the heart of the city. And there he was, grown up Penguin in a fine suit and a heavy coat and a top hat, he stood there addressing the crowd. As Jeremiah watched and listened he was in for more than one shock:

“Hello friends,” Penguin said as he briefly opened up his flippers, and there was sadness in his small dark eyes as he started to speak again, drawing his flipper hands close to his chest as he began his speech:

“Today is a sad day for Penguin - and for everyone in my family. Many years ago my dear brother Maxie died and today someone else I love died, because of a poison called bocrycin that made him sick. He was like a brother to me...Penguin will always miss him...” Penguin paused giving a sniff, “But there are lots of people who have bocrycin poisoning, because of old fashioned birthing units that went wrong - and so Penguin wants to start a fund to help people who have this problem. Treatment should be free, so Penguin will make that happen, like Penguin made many houses for the homeless people. That is all for now, Penguin is sad. Penguin misses Kai... He was like a big brother and I loved him. Kai was a special person. Penguin's heart is broken.”

He turned away from the press who called to him, and as he was ushered towards a waiting car he tearfully turned to his assistant and said, _“Penguin wants to go home. Penguin wants Daddy!”_

Jeremiah was stunned, he was speechless as tears blurred his eyes.

Daisy put the phone away.

“Penguin is so special, everyone loves him,” she said tearfully, “And he really does care about this city. Kai was so proud of him!”

Jeremiah's face was streaked with tears.

“Kai died from bocrycin? How the hell can_ that_ happen? He wasn't conceived from a birthing unit!”

Daisy shook her head.

“I don't know,” she said as a tear ran down her face, “We found out about the trace in his blood when he was pregnant with our first child. It wasn't inherited, this stuff only stays with the person affected by the toxin, so we knew the kids would be okay... Kai had no problems for many years. Then one day he had a scan and there was a shadow on his brain. He had no symptoms, Dad! But as soon as he found out, he didn't want to die like Maxie. I told him there was treatment, I said, it's different now, it's curable, there's an anti toxin that can wipe out the cellular toxicity as soon as the condition becomes active, it's not cheap but we can afford it... But he was convinced it was the end...” she blinked away tears, “ We had a gun in the house, just for home security... Kai took the gun to the lake and shot himself. But he didn't die because he wanted to end his life, he did it because he was afraid he couldn't get through it. He wasn't suicidal. Ultimately it was cellular bocrycin toxicity that killed him. If not for that, he would still be here.”

She stifled a sob, then took a deep breath, finding strength to speak once more.

“He was forty five years old, he was holding off on having the age reversal formula because he didn't look or feel his age, he wanted to wait. _He carried my three children, Dad! I loved him so much! And I want him back!_”

As she wept, Jeremiah put his arms around his daughter, holding her tightly as he thought of Kai and felt as if his heart was breaking. Then he recalled how Kai and Jerome had altered history long ago, and as he let go of his daughter, determination replaced tears as he looked into her eyes.

“Daisy,” he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “I'm going to change this.”

“But you can't stop him getting sick!” she said tearfully.

“No, I can't,” Jeremiah agreed, “Not unless I find out why both Ed's boys were born exposed to a substance associated with old style birthing units – which right now, doesn't make sense. But I'll find a way, Daisy! Remember, we had two timelines back in the past – in the first one when your mother went crazy, she killed you and the twins. Kai and Jerome went back and saved you all - and I'm going to do the same for him, I will save him, I swear to you, some day, this moment won't exist because I'll find a way to rewrite it! I have to go now. But I promise, I _will _fix this!”

He drew the cylinder from his pocket, gave it a twist and vanished in a flash of light.

Once back in his own time, Jeremiah stood there for a long while as the light glowed blue, as he wiped his eyes and thought about the changes that needed to be made:

_Why the hell did both Ed's sons have bocrycin in their cell structure? It made no sense, Ed had never been exposed to it, Penguin had been born with an organic womb... yet the only way a person could develop the toxin was to be exposed to it in a birthing unit...._

“What am I missing?” he murmured, then another thought hit him:

Maxie was going to die. The cure for the toxin was many years away, and maybe he couldn't save both of them...And he couldn't keep this from Oswald. He had to tell him. He hoped it wouldn't affect the baby, then he remembered, their little boy would be just fine – he would have challenges a little more severe than Penguin, but he would be okay, he knew that, because he had been to the future. He would be safe to tell Oswald, even though he knew it would break his heart. Learning of such terrible events to come, he had to tell him – Ozzie would never forgive him if he delayed sharing the truth...

Penguin was in the kitchen with his Grandma when Jeremiah rejoined Oswald. He had asked him what he had seen, and said to tell him of the future. His eyes had been shining with excitement. Jeremiah had sat beside him, took hold of his hands then told him the good news first – they would have three more kids together, making the most of their new found youth, and they would be alive and well and raising those kids many years from now. Then he paused, holding his hands tighter as he broke the news that Gertrud would not be compatible with the age reversal formula – but fortunately, she would still be alive many years form now, and be a lively and energetic old lady. And Oswald knew there was more as Mr J's eyes filled with tears.

_He told him about Maxie and Kai. _

_Oswald wept as Jeremiah held him._

Then they sat in silence until Oswald wiped his eyes and turned to him, knowing in his heart what must be done:

“_We have to save Ed's boys.”_

Pain reflected in Jeremiah's gaze.

“Maybe, years from now, we can save Kai. If we prevent him from killing himself and persuade him to take the treatment, he will make it! But Maxie? The cure is years away, Oswald!”

He thought for a moment, considering all that lie in store, then he looked into his eyes and suddenly, he had the kind of strength burning in his gaze that he had not seen in his eyes since the bridges had fell many years before.

“Mr J, we can save them both!”

Jeremiah looked at Oswald in confusion.

“How?”

“We let Maxie's death happen because there is no current alternative. Then, we wait for the cure to be discovered and use the machine to bring him back to our present and he can have treatment and survive.”

“And we blow up the machine in the process,” Jeremiah stated, “We destroy the time machine to save Maxie.”

Victory shone in Oswald's gaze as he nodded.

“Exactly! I realise its a marvellous machine but Mr J, my stepson is worth _so _much more!”

Jeremiah's bright gaze shone as he started to smile. It sounded crazy, but it made perfect sense.

“Absolutely,” he agreed, “We always said the machine was there to help us take care of our family. I'm willing to sacrifice it to save Maxie. You're a genius, Oswald! No wonder Penguin becomes mayor one day!”

“We know he becomes mayor – right before the clash with Batman and the time storm that takes him back to the past where he meets Ed.”

Jeremiah stopped, hit by a sudden thought.

“_And that doesn't make sense.”_

Oswald blinked, looking intently at Mr J.

“What doesn't make sense? We know his future!”

“No, I do'nt think we do,” Jeremiah said, “Oswald, when I went forward, my daughter told me after the funeral, Penguin went into the heart of the city to make a public speech about raising funds to make bocrycin poisoning treatment affordable for everyone who needs it. And he wasn't....” he paused shaking his head, “He just wasn't like the man we recall who fell in love with Ed. He was different, Oswald!”

Jeremiah had made no sense at all.

“Different, how?” Oswald asked.

Jeremiah thought about it.

“Penguin wasn't crude and brash and quick witted, he was more like he is now. Like he still had the learning difficulties.”

Oswald fell silent, thinking on all he had said. It did make no sense, and he could only think of one explanation.

“He had just come from Kai's funeral. He was probably very upset and struggling to make his speech.”

“No,” Jeremiah insisted, “He was upset walking off from the speech, he turned to one of his assistants, he was tearful and said, _Penguin wants Daddy._”

Oswald stared at him.

“_That is not the same Penguin Ed Nygma fell in love with.”_

“Maybe something happens to him – maybe he tries to make himself smarter or... I don't know, something happens to him between that speech and when he becomes the man who lives in the zoo with his followers planning to take over Gotham by force. It's the only explanation, because we know he has the same fate, his statue is still in the rose garden.”

“For now, Little Penguin is a child, he is safe with us and we have a long time until we face the day when the time storm takes him from us,” Oswald reminded him, “Our first priority here is Maxie. We can do nothing to change his fate until the cure becomes available.”

Jeremiah fell silent for a moment, turning over a new idea. Then he looked to Oswald a hope shone in his gaze.

“I have a better idea!”

Oswald gave a sigh as he shifted in his seat, feeling the weight of the baby as his back ached.

“If you can think of a better way to handle this, please share it.”

Jeremiah smiled.

“Maxie doesn't have to die at all. We take him forward as soon as he becomes sick again, and we get him cured, then bring him back. He can tell Kai how easy it was, then when the condition becomes active in Kai's body, he won't be afraid to trust the treatment.”

Oswald started to smile.

“We save them both and keep the time machine! I'm not the genius, you are, Mr J!”

Jeremiah laughed as he hugged him and pulled him closer.

“I may be a genius, but you're still the most beautiful Hungarian prince I've ever seen!” he said, and kissed him tenderly.

While Oswald and Jeremiah were busy making plans to save two lives, in his laboratory, Hugo Strange was also planing to save a life – the life of the little Penguin boy, far into the future. And as he looked into the open birthing unit filled with blank cells soaked in bocrycin, he paused for thought before adding the human blood to the cell mass. It began to twist and turn, taking an almost human form. Then he submerged it in bubbling liquid and closed the lid of the container. It would be nine months before he opened it again, to see a perfect copy of Penguin had begun to grow, his design program based on scans of both Maxie and Penguin, and he would grow from those blank but poisoned cells to be a perfect Penguin copy, his mind would later be programmed to make him become the man Ed Nygma recalled, the flipper handed man taken through time by the storm...

Hugo could not complete his mental programming until the copy was fully grown, then kept frozen until the time to make the switch. By then, the sweet and harmless little Penguin boy would be grown up, and he would have to arrange for them to change places as fate played out, with the real Penguin hidden safely away, where scheming Max Schreck would use his copy instead, in his destructive power game...

Hugo patted the closed unit, feeling a deep sadness over this version of Penguin, who was destined to an early death after his battle with the Bat and immersion in toxic water. But he had carefully placed ghost DNA over the copy's real DNA, to hide its origin – and to leave a clue for himself to find, back in the past, when the flipper handed man was washed up from the Gotham river after the storm. The fake layer of DNA would suggest he was related to Oswald, which in turn would ultimately lead Oswald to find his real son at the zoo and save him years later, ensuring Little Penguin grew up with his father.

_It was all for the little Penguin boy. _

Hugo felt warm in his heart as he thought of that endearing, innocent boy who needed to avoid a terrible fate, and as he thought about the DNA he had just added to create the copy, remembering that boy's pure soul and his innocent eyes and his good heart made it all worthwhile – even though he had just used human DNA to kick start the life of the copy – his _own_ blood, in theory, this copy was the closest he now had to his own son, and here he was, planning to use him to replace Penguin, to save that child in the future.

And it would be worth it, he concluded, managing a smile through his tears as the blank copy in the unit soaked in bocrycin began to move, it was for the Penguin boy, because he deserved a future.

“_It's all for Penguin,”_ he said softly, _“All for you, sweet child...”_

“_So, you wanted to take a trip in the time machine?”_

Maxie had just returned from a business meeting. He stood there looking in surprise at Jeremiah. Oswald was beside him, looking very pregnant in his suit as he rested a hand on his belly.

“It's like this, son,” Oswald said, “Jeremiah took a trip forward in time. There will be a cure for your condition, but it comes too late for you. So if you go with him now, you can cheat fate and come back cured. And then I want you to sit down with Kai and explain how easy it was.”

The news was still sinking in as Maxie drew in a shaken breath, his eyes wide as he looked to his fathers.

“_What the actual fuck... I... I'm going to die?”_

“Not if you come with me right now,” said Jeremiah, “You have a small cluster of toxic cells growing on your flipper, you're scheduled to have them removed next week – but it's going to come back much, much worse and you won't survive if you don't come with me. Let's do this, Maxie, then you can get on with your life.”

He slowly nodded. He touched his flippers together then looked to his father once more.

“Why do I have to talk to Kai about it?”

“Because he has it too, he just doesn't know yet,” Oswald replied, “And you have to show him it's curable and there's nothing to fear.”

“Or he will shoot himself two decades from now,” Jeremiah added.

Maxie was utterly confused.

“Kai has bocrycin cellular poisoning?”

“Yes he does,” Oswald confirmed.

“Bullshit! How the hell can he have it too? No, it's impossible!”

“I know it seems impossible but it's not,” Oswald said sadly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, “Please, Maxie – I want you to be here to see my little baby when he arrives. And I won't be calling him Max in your memory, I'll be naming him after the big brother who will always be around for him, just as you are always here for Little Penguin.”

Oswald blinked away tears. Maxie looked back at him, then he gave a nod.

“Okay, I'll do this. And I'll talk to Kai when I get back.”

Oswald hugged him tightly.

“I love you so much, son!”

Maxie stepped back and smiled warmly.

“I love you too, Dad,” then he glanced to Jeremiah, “Let's go, Daddy J. Let's get this shit over with so we can all get on with our lives.”

Oswald stood there in silence, his hand on his belly as the baby kicked and he watched Maxie head off towards the basement with Jeremiah.

“I think everything is going to be okay, little one,” he said, smiling as he looked down at his heavy belly. The baby kicked, as if to agree. Then Oswald limped back towards the front room, to wait for Maxie's return as he hoped for good news that would change everything.

What ever Maxie had expected the future to be like, was inaccurate as they arrived in a Gotham that looked much like the one they had just left, the landscape had changed a little but it was still the same city. Ed took him to the hospital and paid in cash as very surprised medical staff stood about counting it as Maxie waited for his appointment.

_He was admitted that day. _

_The treatment took three weeks. _

Ed stayed in a hotel nearby and visited every day. Maxie was weak, he was tired and slept a great deal of the time.

_But he got through it. _

Ed planned to return home to their own time three days after they left, but he guessed it could be longer – or shorter, to those who missed him back in the past. He knew Oswald would be worried. He couldn't call him and he missed him sharply. But Maxie was recovering and when Ed went to see him the day before he they were due to leave, he had been thinking, and now had plenty of questions...

“How come Kai Cobblepot has the same condition I have – I mean, had?” he asked, then he as he rested in bed, he smiled, “It's going to take a lot of getting used to, knowing I'm not sick any more. But why me and Kai, Daddy J? It's not as if we're connected.”

The time had come for the truth. Oswald wouldn't approve but it had to be said...

“_Kai is your brother.” _

The tips of Maxie's flippers pressed together for a moment, then he sat up a little more in bed, his flippers opening in surprise.

“No way. It's not possible!”

“Edward Nygma is your biological father,” Jeremiah said, “There's quite a story to your past. And I think you're ready to hear it.”

_Jeremiah told him everything._

Then he sat there, waiting for Maxie to say something. Maxie was silent for a moment, then tears filled his eyes as gratitude shone in his gaze.

“You should have told me before. I can handle this! And I want Ed to know I'm aware, I need to hug him and thank him! He saved my life, then he gave me to the best adoptive fathers a child could ever wish for! I've been a real shit in my youth and I admit that - and you guys didn't deserve any of it, but you forgave me for all my mistakes. And now I'm here, alive and well because you found a way to save me - again. You will never know how much I love you all! And Kai will be okay, Dad – I'm going to make sure he's okay, I'm his big brother.”

That was the moment Jeremiah knew there was no turning back for Maxie. He had left his problems behind and now he was cured, he had nothing to fear any more. He just wanted to go home and repay those he loved by being a supportive big brother to Kai. He could only imagine how proud Oswald would be when they got back.

“I'm so proud of you, Maxie,” said Jeremiah, hugging him tightly.

It was early morning when they returned to their own time and place, the light in the basement shimmered blue and faded to a dim light, then Maxie and Jeremiah left the platform and went quietly up the stairs. Everyone was sleeping, it was six am and they made their way quietly up the stairs to the main bedroom. On entering, Oswald heard the door open and he sat up, blinking away sleep as love filled his gaze at the sight of his Mr J, back at last, and Maxie was with him, looking absolutely fine.

“Are you okay, son?” Oswald whispered

“Yes, I'm fine,” Maxie promised, giving his Dad a hug.

Then as he let go, Mr J hugged Ozzie, kissing him softly.

“I've missed you!”

“And so has Penguin,” Oswald replied, indicating to Little Penguin, who was next to him, sleeping on his back with his flippers up as he snored gently.

“He's missed you both,” Oswald added, “He couldn't sleep last night, he needed to come in with me.”

Then he sat up a little more, pausing to stretch his aching back.

“How long have we been gone?” Jeremiah asked quietly.

“Four days,” Oswald replied, then he smiled at Maxie.

“You look so well!”

“I've never felt so good, Dad!”

“_And he knows,”_ Jeremiah added.

Oswald stared at him.

“You told him?”

“Yeah, he told me, and I'm cool with it,” Maxie replied, “I'm going to grab some breakfast and then go over to Ed's place around nine,” he smiled, “I want to tell my biological father and my little bro how much I love them both. Then I'm going to sit down and talk to Kai, and he needs to listen – and he _will_ listen to me.”

“Good idea,” Oswald agreed, “And I'll come with you. Kai might get upset when he finds out he has the health issue.”

“He will definitely get upset, I know him well enough to be sure of that,” Maxie agreed.

Just then Penguin woke up, he saw his father and Maxie were back, and sat up sharply, raising his flippers.

“_Father and Maxie came back! Yay! Up, up, Father!”_ he said loudly as his eyes shone with joy.

Jeremiah lifted little Penguin into his arms.

“Yes, I'm back and so is your brother,” he said, “We had a little vacation, and now we're home to stay.”

Penguin had a broad smile on his face as he hugged his father.

“And _never_ leave Penguin again!”

“Never!” Jeremiah promised.

Then Penguin opened up a flipper, reaching out to Maxie.

“And Maxie never leaves Penguin again!”

“Believe me, I'm going nowhere,” Maxie promised him with a smile, “I'm here for you forever, Penguin.”

Oswald sat there in bed, looking on with joy shining in his gaze. Maxie was well, the future had been changed – now, he just hoped Kai would listen when Maxie sat him down to have that talk that his future depended on...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as they arrived at the house, Ed had known as he looked into Oswald's eyes: _Maxie knew._

“It was time to explain,” he said, “And now we have to talk to Kai – it's a long story, but you have to trust us.”

Ed looked into the eyes of his oldest friend who now looked too young to have known him so many years, as youthful, pregnant Oswald looked back at him with an expression that was pure honesty.

“You need to hear this, Ed,” he added.

They went inside.

As Kai came downstairs and joined them in the front room, he saw the look in Maxie's eyes and then his Dad told him to take a seat and as Kai sat down, Oswald and Maxie sat either side of him on the sofa as Ed took a seat in the armchair.

“You know?” he said, looking to Maxie.

Maxie nodded.

“ I know you're my Father. Daddy J told me everything - while I was in the future, having my bocrycin poisoning cured.”

“It's cured? That's wonderful... but please, let me explain,” Ed paused to clear his throat, then he briefly rubbed nervous hands together before speaking up.

“I would have brought you up myself, but I had to protect the timeline.”

Maxie started to smile. He rose from his seat and as Ed started to cry, he wrapped his arms around him.

“You left time with the best adopted fathers a man could wish for! And I love you, I love you _so_ much!”

Maxie has tears in his eyes as he drew back and smiled again.

“So, I'm the son of Riddler? That's cool. Son of Riddler, raised by Ozzie and Mr J. You can't get more old school Gotham roots than that!” he chuckled, “I'm so proud!”

Oswald listened as the two of them talked fondly, then they hugged again and his heart ached as Maxie sat down again and gave Kai a big hug.

“I always felt like you were blood to me,” Maxie told him, “I don't know why, I always felt it and it didn't make sense. But it does now.”

Kai laughed.

“I've wanted to say this for years : You are officially my big brother, Maxie!”

They were both so happy. Ed had caught the look on Oswald's face and his smile faded, replaced by a look of pure anxiety.

“Oh no... there's more? What's wrong, Ozzie?”

Oswald gave a sigh. He looked to Maxie.

“Allow me to explain.”

Maxie and Oswald were both looking at Kai, who instantly sensed trouble as his nerves were set on edge.

”What?” he said, “Why are you looking at me like that, like something is wrong? What's wrong? This is freaking me out!”

“Yes, I know how he feels!” Ed exclaimed, “What's this about, Oswald?”

“Maxie had his condition cured thanks to time travel. Mr J took him forward a few years and he had a treatment to wipe the poison from his body. As you can see, he's fine.”

Maxie turned to Kai.

“It was three weeks in the hospital and a slow and steady dose of the anti toxin, that's all I needed. It made me tired and I slept a lot, but I got through it okay. _And so will you. Not now, but one day, and it's nothing to fear._ I have notes explaining all about the anti toxin and the dosage and I'm going to take it to the hospital and they will send it on to the research team currently working on the cure – they won't have to work on it for much longer. This way, the cure will be found sooner and by the time you need it, the drug will be widely available.”

Kai's face paled.

“Why would_ I _need it?”

His hands were shaking as Oswald took hold of them.

“Kai,” he said calmly, “This is nothing to be afraid of. Jeremiah went forward in time and found out, many years from now, you become sick with the same condition Maxie had.”

Kai blinked away tears.

“_I'm going to die!”_

“No!” Oswald insisted, “You don't die, because you have the same treatment as Maxie and then you get on with your life – with Daisy and your three kids.”

“I have three kids with Daisy? I'm birth father to all three of them?”

His shaking was easing off. There was a look of hope in his eyes.

“Yes,” Oswald replied, “You find out about the bocrycin while you're pregnant with your first child but you don't have any trouble with it for many years. Then it flares up and you have the treatment - and you're absolutely fine.”

“Do you promise I'll be okay?”

“Yes, of course you will be!” Oswald said firmly, “Now, I want you to sit here and talk to Maxie about his experience of the treatment – so you know there's nothing to fear. And then I think you should spend some time with your father and your brother,” he smiled warmly, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze, “It's all going to be fine, Kai. Don't worry...”

“It will be fine,” Zara added as she stood there in the doorway, “You have to trust in fate, Kai. Nothing will go wrong.”

“I'm certain of that too,” Ed agreed.

Then Oswald left Maxie with his brother and his father, saying he was tired and needed to rest, blaming his pregnancy for it as he assured Maxie he would be fine to drive home by himself. As he left the room, Kai was talking to Maxie and saying he felt so much better about everything, to know in advance that he would be okay. Oswald was smiling as he left the house, sure that the future had just changed for the better. Now when the condition made itself known, Kai would not be afraid. And he would have his brother Maxie there to help, too...

Oswald stopped off at the hospital on the way home, handing the details of the toxin antidote to a very surprised Lee Tompkins, who said she would pass it on to the research team. As she asked him if Hugo Strange had developed it, Oswald said he had not, and it was the work of a scientist who wished to remain anonymous. Lee told him if this formula was accurate, it would save many lives. _Yes, it would, _he thought with a smile_, including the life of Kai Cobblepot many years from now..._

Winter melted away to spring.

As the days got warmer, Oswald got bigger, becoming limited to staying at home now he was nine months pregnant, the extra weight be carried was putting a strain on his crippled leg as well as his stiff hip that had taken many years of an awkward gait thanks to his leg. As much as Oswald had enjoyed being pregnant, he just wanted it over with now, because he was too heavy to feel comfortable and his leg was painful.

Gertrud was now helping out a great deal with Little Penguin and Mabel, so did did Maxie and Jerome. But today little Penguin was at home with Maxie because Gertrud had taken Mabel to school, and then she was going grocery shopping, and then she was stopping off to see an old friend who she had known since her youth, a lady who liked to knit, who had told her she was making blankets for her soon to arrive grandchild. Oswald was upstairs resting while Mr J kept an anxious eye on him, feeling sure he was going into labour any day now. But Oswald just felt tired and as he rested, he was thankful for his lover's company.

Downstairs, Little Penguin was excited. It was a warm day and Maxie had promised today they would go out in the car – it was a family day for the Cobblepot boys, he had told him, and at eleven am they were all going out for a drive – with Kai and Jerome. He felt very impatient that morning, because they were going somewhere and Maxie had said it was a surprise... Then Kai's car rolled up in the driveway. Penguin hurried up the stairs then ran fast along the upper hall, his little shoes tapping quickly on the floor as he waddled towards Daddy's room. His flipper reached for the door handle and he turned it and gave the door a push and hurried in.

“Penguin is going now! Bye bye Daddies, love you! Penguin see you soon...”

He stopped, his flippers opened as he stared towards the bed:

Daddy was hot and sweating and out of breath as he sat there in bed, leaning forward as Father rubbed his back.

“Oh no Daddy! What's wrong?”

Penguin waddled closer as Oswald and Jeremiah exchanged a glance then Oswald felt a mild contraction run through his body and he breathed slowly.

“Daddy's started getting labour pains,” said Jeremiah, “It started a few minutes ago. That means the baby will soon be on the way.”

Penguin's jaw dropped.

“Oh! Where is baby?”

Oswald laughed as the flicker of pain faded out.

“He is still where he's been for the past nine months, son. He's not coming just yet. You have time to go out with your brothers.”

Penguin stood there, touching the tips of his flippers together.

“But...Daddy is okay?”

“Come here, Penguin,” Oswald said kindly, pausing to take in a sharp breath and then let it out slowly as Jeremiah told him he was doing well.

Penguin hurried to his bedside and looked up at him anxiously.

“Daddy is hurting?” he said as worry shaded his gaze.

“It's part of having a baby,” Oswald said, “It's nothing to be scared of.”

“Can Penguin see baby born?”

His fathers exchanged a glance as Penguin stood there, the tips of his flippers touching as he waited for an answer. As he sat behind him and rubbed Oswald's aching back, Jeremiah kept his voice low.

“I'm not sure...”

“Let's see how rough it gets first,” Oswald replied quickly, then he looked to Little Penguin.

“Maybe. It depends if I have an easy birth or not. Sometimes it can be hard work and I can't really have anyone with me except Daddy J - if it's going to take a long while.”

Penguin nodded.

“Okay. But Penguin will be back soon.”

“Where are you going today?” Oswald asked, now he sounded more relaxed as he settled back as he took hold of Jeremiah's hand, thankful that for now, the pain had eased off.

“Penguin doesn't know.”

“Oh, it's a surprise!” Jeremiah added with a smile.

“Yes!” Penguin said excitedly, giving a little jump, “A surprise for Penguin!”

Just then Maxie walked in.

“Oswald – are you in labour?” he said in surprise.

Oswald looked flushed and his hair was damp with perspiration as he gave a nod.

“But I am fine,” he assured him, giving Mr J's hand a squeeze, “The doctor said it's too early to come over, there's plenty of time.”

“Do you still want me to take Penguin out today?”

“Of course we do,” Jeremiah replied, “Go and have fun!”

Maxie took hold of Penguin's flipper.

“Call me if anything happens,” he said, and Oswald nodded, then as Maxie left the room with Penguin and closed the door behind him, Oswald felt another flicker of pain and took a slow breath.

“This is not as painful as I expected it to be,” he said, breathing slowly again.

Jeremiah stroked his hair.

“I can't believe it started so suddenly!”

“But I've got a long way to go,” Oswald said.

Jeremiah adjusted his pillows, then took a small, curved pillow especially designed for support and placed it beneath his crippled knee to ensure he could rest in comfort. As another pain flickered and he breathed through it, Oswald thought back to how painful his first experience had been, when he had suffered the failed pregnancy. This was nothing like that, this was bearable...

“I think I'm going to handle this well, Mr J,” he said as he reached for his hand, “I'm not scared, this is so different to before.”

“Of course it is,” Jeremiah agreed, stroking his hair again, then as Oswald looked up at him, he smiled.

“I just got the craziest thought!” Jeremiah exclaimed, “You're handling this so much better than I did with Mabel. Maybe you're one of those guys who pops kids out easily!”

Another pain flickered low through his body as Oswald placed a hand on his belly and managed to laugh.

“Maybe I am, Mr J!” he agreed, then the pain flickered stronger and he breathed slow again, through the worst of it as he realised Jeremiah was right – this was not as hard as he had expected it to be, perhaps this was why they would go on to have three more kids later, because he was someone who could have babies easily – it certainly felt that way as he rested in bed, handling the increasing pain calmly as he held his lover's hand, looking forward to the moment coming soon when he would finally meet his baby son.

Penguin was even more excited as he hurried outside to meet the others. Jerome was in the passenger seat. Kai was driving. The back door was already open and Penguin let go of Maxie's flipper and waddled fast over the gravel, flippers open and a big smile on his face as he dashed for the car.

“Hello Kai! Hello Jerome!”

“Hi Penguin!” Kai said.

He looked to the back as Penguin climbed in, then jumped into his car seat with a thump.

“Whoa, watch the suspension, kid!” Maxie chuckled, “This car's a relic from the nineties!”

“1992 to be precise,” Kai reminded him, “Are we ready to go?”

Maxie had finished securing Little Penguin's seatbelt.

“Yes - and by the way, Oswald's in labour.”

“What?” Jerome said in alarm, “Is he okay?”

“He's fine. He said to take Penguin out, it's only just started.”

“I'll be sure to call Dad when we get there,” Jerome replied.

“Where are we going?” asked Penguin.

Kai smiled as Jerome did too, then Jerome glanced back at him.

“We can't tell you that because it's a surprise.”

Kai started the engine.

“But _where_ are we going?” Penguin said again.

“Nowhere yet,” Kai announced, “Wait for it...”

He farted. Then Maxie shifted in his seat and let one rip too. There was a third fart as Penguin threw his head back and laughed. Jerome desperately reached for the button to slide down his window.

“For the love of god, _stop_ before I choke to death!” he exclaimed.

Kai laughed out loud as Maxie laughed too and Penguin chuckled and clapped his flippers with glee, and then they drove away, heading for the road.

All the way to their destination, Penguin kept saying,_ Are we there yet? Where are we going? Penguin wants to know! _Finally, as they pulled into the parking lot of a diner, Penguin bounced excitedly in his seat.

“Yay!” he said, “Ice cream for Penguin!”

“Yes, ice cream for Penguin!” Kai said as he shut off the engine, “But we're going to eat first, we can have early lunch together, then ice cream.”

“_All for Penguin!”_

As Maxie helped Penguin from the car, Kai and Jerome got out of the front, then Jerome took his phone from his pocket.

“You guys go in first, I want to call home,” he said, “I just want to make sure everything is okay with Dad.”

“You do that,” Kai said, “And send them both my love, too.”

Then he went into the diner as Maxie hurried after Penguin, who ran to his favourite table and jumped into the seat with a thump.

A short while later, after ordering hot dogs and burgers and Little Penguin eating his own meal and then everyone else's leftovers, after a loud belch, he ordered a big bowl of ice cream with sprinkles. Kai and Maxie and Jerome sat there watching as little Penguin tossed the spoon to the floor and dived into the ice cream with the tip of his flipper. He was a messy eater. The table was spattered with ice cream very quickly, but the staff at the diner were used to the little Penguin boy and never complained, and often gave him extra helpings of ice cream, too. As the adults talked about Oswald being in labour and Jerome made another quick call home to check all was well, Penguin gave another loud belch as he pushed aside the empty bowl.

“Ice cream is good!” he said, opening up his flippers. Then he closed them and opened them again.

“_Oh no, Penguin has sticky flippers! Save me!”_

Maxie had been discussing the call home with Jerome, hearing about how Oswald was progressing well with labour, and as he heard Penguin call for help, he turned to reach for the wet wipes, but Kai had already picked them up.

“My turn to save you,” he said, and Penguin held out his flippers as Kai patiently wiped them clean.

“Penguin doesn't like sticky flippers,” he said as he opened and closed his now clean flippers and grabbed his glass of milk and slurped it loudly.

“But they're nice and clean now, and you've been such a good boy, not a single mark on your little suit!” added Jerome, “Well done, Penguin!”

“And no more sticky flippers!” he said joyfully.

Maxie winked at the waitress, who smiled back at him, then he leaned closer to Kai, giving him a nudge as he whispered in his ear:

“_I bet I could get sticky flippers from that one!”_

Kai choked and coughed on his soda, then set it down laughing.

“_You dirty fucker!”_ he whispered back.

Penguin had heard none of it and looked on in confusion.

“Is Kai okay?” he said.

Kai was leaning forward on the table, hiding his face and trying to stifle his laughter as his shoulders shook, then Maxie leaned close to his ear again.

“_I could show her my kinky flipper trick. Sticky flippers guaranteed! Fuck saving me from that, I want sticky flippers!”_

Kai's face was flushed as he sat up with tears of laughter in his eyes,.

“_Shut up!”_ he whispered.

Jerome was intrigued.

”What's this about, Maxie?”

Maxie looked at polite, good mannered Jerome and chuckled.

“Ask Kai.”

Kai dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“I can't... no, sorry!” he said, and laughed harder.

Penguin was reaching for the rest of his milk once more.

“What's this about?” Jerome said quietly, looking at Maxie intently.

“I said,” Maxie replied in a low voice, “I could ...” he glanced to the waitress and back at Jerome as he made a discreet and quick _flippers open and up_ action, “You know, get sticky flippers.”

Jerome paused for thought.

“Sticky flippers... why...” then he realised.

“Oh that's disgusting! You're filthy! And you sound just like your birth father!”

Maxie chuckled.

“That makes me proud!” he said, then he got up from his seat.

“I'm going to pay for the food and then have a chat with Melody,” he added, looking in the direction of the waitress.

As he left the table, Penguin was drinking his milk and oblivious to the amusement of Kai and Jerome as they watched Maxie talk to the slim brunette waitress named Melody.

“He's gesturing with his flipper...” said Kai, “And now he's talking to her as he pays for the food... opening that wallet right up so she can see he's loaded...”

“She's not looking at his wallet, she's looking into his eyes!” remarked Jerome, “And she's blushing!”

“And he's just handed her his business card with his cell phone number on it.”

“He's done it again,” said Jerome, “How does he get dates so easily?”

“The Cobblepot charm,” Kai replied, “And I think he got all of it too!”

They both laughed.

Maxie returned to the table.

“She's going to call me. Shall we go now?”

“I want to see Daddy!” Penguin said as he jumped down from his seat, “I want to meet the baby!”

Jerome smiled kindly.

“We all want to meet the baby,” he agreed, then they left the restaurant as Maxie took Penguin's small flipper and they walked away together, and as they reached the door, Maxie glanced back at Melody, who smiled, and he gave her a wink.

Oswald's labour had advanced considerably. By now Lee had turned up and after examining him, had told Oswald he was fully dilated and the fluids had expelled from the unit - he was ready to give birth. Oswald was on his side, partly covered by the bed sheet and it was soaked with his sweat. Jeremiah had only let go of his hand once to look down and see his lover's body opening up as Oswald drew his knees closer to his chest and pushed and he saw the baby's head crowning. Now he was sat beside Ozzie and clutching his hand as he panted and waited for the next contraction to hit.

“Are you sure you don't need something for the pain?” Jeremiah said anxiously.

“No, I can do this, Mr J...” Oswald said breathlessly, “Just... let me breathe... it's coming...another one, it's coming …”

As the contraction hit hard and deep and heavy, pain registered on Oswald's face. He pushed hard and then stopped, panting again.

“You're doing so well, Oswald,” Lee told him, “A few more pushes like that one and you'll have your baby.”

Just then the door opened and Kai came in.

“Penguin's outside, we just got back. He wants to be with Daddy when the baby comes, is that okay?” he asked, “He's waiting with Grandma and Maxie and Jerome. Shall I send him in or not?”

Oswald's hair was soaked in sweat, but he was able to breathe and grab a moment before the next wave hit.

“I think he can handle this, Mr J.,” he said, looking up at Jeremiah, who kept a tight hold on his hand as he glanced to Kai.

“Okay, send him in, Kai.”

Lee glanced over at him.

“Kai, bring Penguin in and keep him on that side of the bed, and up the other end away from the actual birth,” she said, “He can sit with his Daddy while the baby comes. I'm not expecting difficulty, but if he needs an intervention Penguin will have to leave the room.”

Kai nodded, then he went outside again.

Little Penguin was standing there looking up at the grown ups.

“Penguin wants to be with Daddy!” he said for the third time.

“Okay, let's go in, Daddy says it's okay,” Kai told him as he joined the others.

Gertrud looked at him doubtfully.

“Are you sure he will not be upset to see his father in pain?”

“Uncle Oz says it's okay, so does Mr J and Lee.”

“Very well,” she replied and looked down at Penguin and smiled.

“Penguin, you can go and see Daddy. But remember having a baby is hard work, and you must not be scared, he will be okay.”

Penguin gave her a big smile.

“Yes Grandma!” he said, then Kai took his hand, leading him into the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

Penguin was wide eyed as he looked to the bed. Daddy was on his side and partly covered with a sheet and Lee was on the other side of the bed with her hands low somewhere he couldn't see.

“Sit with Daddy, little Penguin,” Lee said, then as Kai led him over to Oswald, Penguin reached out and patted his cheek with a small flipper.

“It's okay Daddy, “ he said.

Oswald was panting hard.

“_Be a good boy... stay here...”_

“Yes, Daddy.” Penguin said, and he sat down on a chair that had been faced towards Oswald and away from the other end of the bed as he sat with his back to the birth and Jeremiah gripped Oswald's hand as Penguin patted his cheek again.

“All okay Daddy,” he said.

The pain was hitting hard. Lee told him to push. Oswald looked at his son, who smiled brightly. Then he held Mr J's hand tightly and pushed hard, giving a quiet whine of pain as he felt the pressure leave his body.

Then the baby cried. Penguin looked on with wide eyes as his Daddy and his father laughed and cried together and shared a kiss, then his Father helped him to lay on his back and suddenly there was a baby in his arms, a little boy with tiny flippers. Oswald's face was still flushed and he was bathed in sweat and absolutely exhausted, but joy shone in his gaze.

“Meet your brother, Penguin,” he said weakly.

“Oh! He is tiny!” Penguin said as he started to smile.

“Hello... Hello baby? Hello, I am your brother!”

Jeremiah helped Oswald to sit up against pillows and as he moved, pain briefly registered on his face.

“Do I need stitches?” he asked, still weak and slightly out of breath.

“No, it's just bruising, you need some ice for that,” Lee replied.

“I'll get the ice pack,” said Kai, then he left the room.

Penguin watched as Daddy held the baby to his chest and the baby latched on and started to feed.

“Oh! Daddy feeds baby!” he said excitedly, “Clever Daddy!”

Jeremiah had a big smile on his face.

”Yes, clever Daddy,” he said softly.

Then he looked to Oswald as tears of joy shone in his eyes. Oswald's chest was flat and showed no sign of the milk that the implant had helped to produce, but his chest had been painful for days as he had felt the feed building up. Now the was resting in bed and feeding their newborn at last. Oswald had given birth with no pain relief. He had coped with the birth so well, he had not even yelled out in pain once. It was very different to Mabel''s birth, Jeremiah recalled how loud he had screamed and how much gas and air he had needed to get through it, and pain shots, too – but Oswald? He just got through it, and it had come to him so easily and naturally.

“I'm so proud of you, Ozzie,” he said as he put his arm around him. Oswald smiled at Mr J, then looked to Little Penguin.

“You helped me a lot,” he said as his baby son carried on feeding in his arms, “Do you think you might want to have babies one day, Penguin?”

“Yes!” Penguin said excitedly, “Penguin wants many babies, family is good!”

A short while later, Penguin was downstairs with Grandma and Jerome and Maxie and Kai while Lee examined Oswald, then showed Jeremiah how to help him use the ice pack to ease the bruising, then she checked the baby and said he would have his challenges a lot like Little Penguin, but he was strong and healthy. She offered Oswald painkillers but he smiled and shook his head.

“I can manage, thank you, Lee. I'm fine,” he assured her.

“And that was one of the easiest births I've ever seen!” she exclaimed, then she left Oswald and Mr J with their new addition to the family and packed up her bag, saying she would return to check on Daddy and baby tomorrow.

The family had been in briefly to meet baby Max, named after his big brother Maxie, who had tears of joy in his eyes when he held him, then they had left Oswald to rest as Mr J walked the floor with the baby and waited for his flippers to go up before he put him in his crib next to the bed, where Oswald was now sleeping soundly.

As Lee was about to leave the house, Little Penguin waddled out into the hallway.

“Look look!” he said, “Penguin is having a baby too!”

He had stuffed a small cushion inside his shirt and now looked even more round than usual.

Lee laughed.

“Maybe one day, Little Penguin,” she said, “And by the way, you did a great job helping Daddy today.”

He smiled up at her.

“Penguin wants to be a Daddy one day.”

“I bet you will be a wonderful Daddy!” Lee said fondly, and then Gertrud called to Penguin, telling him she had made tuna sandwiches. His flippers twitched.

“All for Penguin!” he said excitedly, then he waddled off quickly to grab the food.

Lee had a smile on her face as she left the house. Despite his challenges, Little Penguin was a clever boy. She didn't doubt one day he would have kids of his own, and that he would be a great father, too. He was being raised in a home filled with love, and one day she was sure he would have his own family to show the same amount of love, when the right person came along.

After little Max had fallen asleep in Jeremiah's arms, he smiled as he watched his flippers go up, then he carefully laid him in the crib next to the bed. Oswald was still sleeping soundly, and as Max had just been fed, there was no need to disturb Ozzie, who was exhausted. He heard a car start up in the driveway and looked out to see Gertrud and Kai driving off in Kai's car. They were off to the school to meet Mabel and tell her she was coming home to her baby brother for the first time.

While Max slept and so did Oswald, Jeremiah sat down on a seat by the window and took out his phone. He smiled as he looked at the picture he had taken of Ozzie and Max – their first ever picture, moments after the birth, when Ozzie was on his back and holding his baby with his hair soaked in sweat and his face flushed and as their baby fed, he had closed his eyes, giving a tired sigh as he lay there in fresh sheets with his child in his arms, exhausted from labour. It wasn't the kind of picture usually taken of dapper Oswald who always looked well groomed in his expensive suits, but it was real. It was a picture of his amazing Oswald and their newborn. Ozzie had said it was okay to post it on social media for their friends to see, and he uploaded the picture and then started to write a post:

_'I just want to say Batman isn't the only hero in Gotham City. No offence to the Bat, (maybe he's a birth father too, I don't know?) but today I watched my Ozzie go through labour with no pain relief. He coped with childbirth far better than I did, I was in awe of him every step of the way. This is the first picture of Oz and our baby son. I have always loved Oswald more than words can ever convey, but today, he proved to me he's even more incredible than I ever imagined. And he did it with grace and dignity, he bore the pain with such courage and strength. And now we have another little miracle. He is named Max, after his big brother Maxie who I know is honoured that we named the baby after him. So today was a day of miracles. And truly, Batman is not the only hero in this city because he fights crime. There are other kinds of heroes. Oswald is a hero. Every birth father is a hero! I am so happy I'm crying as I write this! I love my family so much. Ozzie, you're amazing!'_

He posted it. Then he turned off his phone and went back to sit with Ozzie, watching him as he slept, still feeling in awe of his amazing lover, the birth father of his child.

When he checked his phone the next morning, he would see many, many congratulations messages left by friends. The flowers and cards and gifts came later the next day. Well,  _most _ of them did... Within an hour of posting that picture, a bouquet of flowers with a balloon that said, _ It's a boy! _ was sent to the mansion along with a card that carried warm congratulations on the birth of their son, adding, _ Oswald certainly is amazing! What a beautiful birth story, well done brave Daddy Cobblepot and congratulations to you both. _ It was from Bruce Wayne.

Much later that night, after excited but tired little Penguin had quietly been in to see the baby with his sister after telling her the story of his birth, Mabel went off to bed and Little Penguin sat talking to his still very tired Daddy until he yawned, then rolled on to his back next to Oswald on top of the covers, and his flippers went up. Jeremiah left Ozzie to give Max another feed, and then he carried Little Penguin off to bed. Once Penguin was in bed and snoring softly, Jeremiah turned on the night light and left the room quietly. Maxie was in his room talking on the phone to someone called Melody, and he was saying how thrilled he was that his Dad's baby had arrived today. Just then Jerome came up the stairs and Jeremiah met him in the upper hall, keeping his voice low because the door to the main bedroom was ajar and Ozzie needed his rest.

“It's been an amazing day!” Jerome said, “I'm so happy for you both, Dad. And little Max is beautiful.”

Jeremiah smiled.

“Yes, it's a day I will always remember,” he said fondly, then he looked at his son, recalling what Maxie had told him a while back. 

“I understand you met a gentleman on your travels through time,” he said, “A poet from 1730. Tell me all about this poet. I think maybe it's time you paid him a visit, Jerome.”

On hearing those words, Jerome's face lit up with a big smile. He had thought of Thomas for months, staying quiet because he had thought he would be refused a trip in the machine. 

“I've never known anyone like him, and I never will again,” Jerome said, “I really want to see him, Dad.”

“Then you must see him, and soon,” Jeremiah agreed, “I'm sure you'll be sensible. No altering the timeline!”

Jerome smiled as he felt a stab of guilt.  _There was no way he was going to leave him to an unchanged fate..._

“As I said, I'm looking forward to seeing him, that's all I want to do,” he replied, saying no more about his plans._ Of course he wanted to alter his fate, he would do what ever was possible to stop his early death. He wanted to see him again, and he wanted to know he would be around for a long time to come, even if it was wrong to change the past, for Jerome, it felt right. He felt as if there was no other choice in the matter... _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Oswald had just fed the baby. Jeremiah smiled as their son's little flippers went up and he fell asleep in his Daddy's arms.

“I think he's ready for a nice long nap now,” Oswald said softly as Mr J took the baby in his arms and laid him down in his crib.

It had been a week since Max had been born. Oswald was able to get up now but he was taking as much rest as he could, at Mr J's insistence. And as Jeremiah turned back to Oswald, the look in his bright eyes filled with love at the sight of his Ozzie, resting in bed, looking radiantly happy.

“I think we should have more kids,” he said to Mr J, “Not yet, but when Max is a little older, definitely, we should have more! It was such a wonderful experience, and he's so easy to look after!”

Jeremiah sat down on the edge of the bed, took Oswald's hand, kissed it and then held on to it as he began to speak.

“Ozzie, my love – yes, we will have more kids, but not yet. Remember, I went forward in time and it's more than fifteen years – at least – before we have more children, then the twins come along and that tiny baby I saw in your arms comes to us around three years later.”

There was a sparkle in Oswald's gaze. He had just brought a life into the world and felt invincible. He felt as if he could do it all over again, that anything was possible now – but Mr J reminded him of something he had not yet thought of whilst still wrapped in the warm glow of post birth bliss.

“While Mabel has no difficulties, Little Penguin struggles. So will Max. And I know we have family to help us with the kids but Ozzie, it's time to make the most of the age reversal formula and wait a few years! A lot of years, until our youngest boys are much older. This would explain why I saw you with three young children many years from now – we need to give all our time to Mabel Penguin and baby Max for now.”

He nodded, knowing Mr J was right.

“I'm sure the wait will be worth it.”

Jeremiah smiled.

“Yes it will be, my prince,” he assured him as he put his arm around him and kissed him fondly.

Downstairs, as Jerome turned over the key to the basement and stood in silence by the kitchen window, looking out to a bright spring morning, his thoughts drifted back centuries to another time and place and a man he could not forget. Then Gertrud joined him and regarded him kindly.

“You are making a tough decision, I think,” she said, “Your father gave you the key and said to visit your poet. But you do not want to leave him there and we know what happened to the machine when Kai brought me through from the past...boom! You do not want to break the machine or your own heart.”

He gave a sigh, turned the key over again and looked to his Grandmother.

“Grandma, this is a hard decision. Yes, I can see him – and I'm not supposed to change a thing, but I can't sit back and let him lose everything! He dies young. Even if I stop that, even if Thomas lives to be an old man in his time – I'm still here, in a time when age can be reversed and I could live my youth twice over and be like Dad and Uncle Oswald – I could get my youth back when I'm in my forties and stay young for decades! And that means living much longer than Thomas. Watching him grow old, knowing I can't stop it.”

She nodded, then paused for thought before speaking.

“No everyone is compatible with the age reversal formula. Some day I shall grow very old, but I do not mind because mothers should not bury their sons, it should be the other way around. I would not want to outlive Oswald. And Thomas is from a different time and place to us, he would not fit in here any more than you would fit in back there, Jerome. Be thankful you can visit him, make the most of that time.”

“But what about his destiny?” pain reflected in his eyes, “At the very least I want to save him from an early death! Surely it won't hurt the future if he gains a few more years?”

Gertrud briefly clasped his closed hand that held the key as she lowered her voice.

“Jerome, you must follow your heart. Find a way to ensure he changes his own destiny. Perhaps his work can be discovered earlier, before his death?”

He paused for thought, and then as his eyes shone excitedly, he started to smile.

“Of course it can! All I have to do is tell him who needs to read it! They will discover his genius, and he won't fall into poverty!”

“Then that is your plan,” she told him, “Go now, Jerome – see your poet. And give him advice, then leave it up to him to change his course.”

Jerome hugged her.

“Thanks, Grandma!” he said.

Then he hurried to the basement door and unlocked it. As he went inside, Gertrud watched, smiling. She didn't doubt he was about to change fate for Thomas, and it wouldn't cause any harm at all...

Jerome wasted no time. Moments later he had stepped through a shimmering haze that closed up behind him, and he was on the steps that led to the entrance of the grand house set in the English countryside. He had set his time of arrival for three days after he had left before, and as he reflected on the months he had waited for this chance to see him again he smiled, thinking how to Thomas, only a few days had passed by. _At least one of us doesn't feel the pain of separation_, he thought as he made his way around the back of the house and found the doors open. Inside, the table was not yet set for dinner, and on the other side of the room, Thomas was sat at a desk, carefully writing words that would form poetry that would one day become successful.

“Hello again, my friend,” Jerome said softly.

Thomas stopped writing and pushed back his chair, standing up with a look of surprise on his face.

“Jerome, you returned! It is wonderful to see you!”

As he went over to join him, Jerome was hit with a wave of emotion as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Thomas froze in a brief moment of surprise, then joy lit up his eyes as he hugged him back, and they were still holding on as Jerome drew back and looked into his eyes.

“For me, many months have passed by,” he explained, “But as I have a time machine, I can set the date to return to you and make it seem – at least for you – that little time has passed by. And I see your joy, I feel the same – my heart can not forget you,Thomas!”

“As mine sings to see you again!”

Thomas blinked away tears as he smiled. Jerome wanted to kiss him, but instead, he spoke again.

“And we must avert disaster, my dear Thomas. I have been reading about the history of your life, and you will find success – but we have to give your work to certain people right now, to ensure you see wealth and success. If we don't do this, your writing will be famous after your untimely death. But we can change the future, and you can live for many years! Will you let me help you do that?”

Thomas looked alarmed.

“You say I will die before my work is discovered?”

“Unless we change it, and we can, we can change everything!”

Thomas shrugged off his fears at once.

“I have no doubt my future is safe in your hands.”

Jerome drew a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him.

“These are the names of the people who need to read your work immediately. One is a countess, another is a scholar. Can you locate these people easily?”

He read the paper and smiled.

“Of course, you have provided me with all the information I need – you have even included their places of residence!”

Jerome breathed a deeply relieved sigh.

“Good, that's all you need to do – let them realise how great your work is, and you will have a very different future.”

“And what about you?” Thomas asked, “I take it you came here to avert disaster, as you said – and you are a time traveller and must go back, I understand.”

He had let go of him as sadness shone in his gaze.

“No,” Jerome explained, “I can visit you often. I can't stay – my family need me back home, I help out with Dad and Oswald's business investments, and I help with the children. Dad had a baby recently, a little boy named Max. He has flippers like Penguin.”

At the mention of the little Penguin boy his face lit up in a smile.

“Oh, that delightful child! Is he well?”

Jerome chuckled.

“Yeah, he's laughing and playing and farting and eating, as he always does. He's a happy little kid but he has learning difficulties, and so does baby Max. It's connected to a cure my stepfather took for a serious illness a few years back, it makes his kids have birth defects. They're going to need my help, two kids like Penguin will be a lot to handle, no matter how happy they are or how loved, those kids will need a lot of family support. But, I can come visit using the time machine. Would you like that?”

His eyes shone with joy.

“I am overjoyed at the thought of seeing you, Jerome!”

And as Thomas looked at him and Jerome looked back, it occurred to Jerome that the attraction and fondness between them was obvious – in body language, in the looks exchanged and in their smiles._ But how could he tell a guy from 1730 that he wanted to pull him close and kiss him? _Jerome just stood there, slowly raising a hand hip level with Thomas as he stepped closer.

“Would you... um... like to...”

“Yes, _yes_ my dear Jerome, of course!” Thomas said warmly.

To Jerome's great surprise, Thomas swept him into a tight embrace and kissed him.

It was to be the first of many kisses.

The first of many nights shared together.

And of course, the first of many visits back through time for Jerome, to visit his lover whose future had been changed. They didn't even live in the same century, but when a time machine was involved, everything was possible...

Back at the house, Little Penguin had waddled into the bedroom to see Daddy and the baby while Father was downstairs with Grandma, she was baking now and Father was making tea to bring upstairs.

“Hello baby Max!” Penguin said, opening and closing a flipper over the crib as Max snored with his tiny flippers up.

“Penguin, he's asleep!” Oswald said softly, “Don't wake him, come over here and sit beside me.”

Penguin waddled to the bed, climbed up and sat down next to his Daddy with a thump and smiled.

“I love the baby. And I love you too Daddy!”

“And I love you!” Oswald said fondly, giving Little Penguin a hug. Then Penguin smiled up at him again.

“Daddy,” he said as his eyes shone with excitement, “Can Penguin hold the baby?” he opened up his flippers, “Penguin will be careful.”

“You can hold your brother when Daddy J comes back upstairs,” he said, “You can sit here next to me and hold Max for a picture.”

“Yay!” Penguin said excitedly, “Penguin hold baby Max!”

He didn't have to wait long.

Mr J returned and set the tea down next to the bed, then as Max stirred and woke and stretched and waved his little flippers, Oswald told Mr J to take a picture with Penguin and his baby brother.

Penguin held out his arms, eyes wide with wonder as Daddy J placed tiny Max in his arms, then adjusted his flippers so he was cradling the baby as Oswald kept his arm around him. Then as Max looked up at Penguin, he smiled and cooed excitedly and waved a flipper, opening and closing it. Penguin held him carefully, raising a flipper and doing the same.

“Yes, hello baby Max, Penguin says hello,” he said, and the baby squealed with delight.

Oswald and Jeremiah exchanged a stunned glance. All this time, baby Max had been slow to respond, but as soon as flipper language got involved, he started to smile and laugh.

“That's what he needs!” Jeremiah said in surprise.

“Flipper talk, I told you, I said it when Mabel was little,” Oswald reminded him, “They have their own sign language!”

Then Penguin held Max proudly, smiling a big smile as Daddy J took a picture. That picture would one day be in the front room in a big frame, Oswald with his arm around proud little Penguin as he held his baby brother.

“Penguin hold baby all day,” Penguin said hopefully, “Penguin get bottle from kitchen and feed baby?”

At that moment, Max gave a small cry, extending his flippers towards Daddy.

“No, no,” Oswald said patiently, reaching for Max, “He needs Daddy milk now and I haven't expressed today.”

He pulled aside his robe and cradled Max as he latched on and started to feed, as Max looked up at Oswald and he smiled down at his baby.

“Let baby feed,” Jeremiah said softly, “He's like you, Penguin – he's always hungry!”

“Can Penguin give baby bottle?” he asked again.

“Later on, perhaps tomorrow,” Mr J added as Penguin scrambled down from the bed.

Just then the door opened and Maxie walked in. He smiled at the sight of Dad feeding the baby that carried his name, then as he rested against pillows, giving a tired sigh as he fed his baby, Maxie called to Penguin, who he didn't doubt was a little too energetic for his tired fathers at this moment.

“Hey Penguin, I'm going to see my tailor today. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yes!” Penguin said, and waddled over to Maxie, who took hold of his flipper.

“I'll take him out for the morning,” he said.

Jeremiah was pouring tea for Oswald.

“Thanks, Maxie,” he said, then he smiled at Little Penguin, “Have fun with your big brother!”

“I will! Bye bye, Penguin loves you all!” he called out, then he waddled from the room and Maxie closed the door quietly.

Penguin felt special, sitting in the back seat of his brother's fast car as they drove through the city. When they reached the tailor's store, he led him inside and Little Penguin sat and waited as Maxie tried on a new suit. Then he surprised Penguin with a gift that made his eyes go wide with delight.

“Oh!” he exclaimed as he put on the little top hat, “Hat for Penguin! Now Penguin is like Maxie!”

Maxie smiled down at him, looking at little Penguin in his suit and hat as he stood beside him reflected in the mirror, Maxie was slim and cut a dashing figure in his fine threads while the gold bracelet on his wrist caught the light. And beside him, little Penguin looked short, round and adorable as he tapped the tips of his flippers together, then looked up at his big brother.

“When Penguin is bigger, Penguin be just like Maxie!” he decided.

Maxie chuckled.

“Then I guess I'd better make sure I'm a good influence!” he told him, “I'm going to be the best role model, kid. You watch me. I'll take good care of you!”

After they left the store, Maxie had another surprise for Penguin. He took him to another store, and bought him a little umbrella.

“Parasol for Penguin!” he exclaimed as his flippers went wide and then trembled with excitement as he reached for it.

“Yes, for Penguin. Nice umbrella for you,” Maxie told him.

“All for Penguin!” he said joyfully.

Then they went back to the car, and on the way home, stopped off at the diner where Penguin got two hot dogs and a big bowl of ice cream with sprinkles. And he was still talking about how he wanted to be like his big brother when he grew up. Maxie smiled as he watched him eat, then he pulled wet wipes from his pocket to save him from sticky flippers, as he silently concluded that his little brother would always be his main reason to keep his life together. He looked up to him, and he wanted to be a good role model for him. They left the diner soon after and drove home, with Penguin excitedly talking about how one day, he wanted many parasols, all for Penguin...

**_The years rolled by_...**

Oswald and Jeremiah stayed young thanks to the age reversal formula.

The statue of Penguin in the rose garden smiled down with flippers open come rain and shine, as it grew more weathered by time.

The world was changing now that age could be turned backwards. It was often hard to distinguish parents from their grown up children, most people who were compatible took the formula before the age of fifty. 

By now Kai and Daisy had been married for many years and had a grown up son and two teenage kids, and Kai had carried them all.

Oswald and Jeremiah had held off on having more children of their own until baby Max had been seventeen. Then they had tried for another baby and Oswald had fallen pregnant with twins, giving birth to a healthy boy and girl they named Chester and Elise. They were not challenged with learning difficulty and were as bright and quick to learn as Mabel had been, and the boy had two flippers and, like her older sister, Elise had a hand and a flipper. Ageing Gertrud was healthy and active and doted on them. Three and a half years on, Oswald was pregnant again – for the last time, he had stayed youthful, but years of indulgent eating and drinking and then carrying twins, then falling pregnant with baby number four, had led him to regain a lot of weight, and he was heavier than he used to be – and walked with a heavier limp, too, and right now, was much slower than usual - because he was due to give birth any day...

Kai was not currently at home, because he had decided to stay with his Dad for a couple of weeks while he recovered from the treatment to wipe the bocrycin from his body. He had expected it to flare up as predicted years before, but when it had, not his wife nor his kids or even his Uncle Oz could help him through it. He had wanted his Dad with him, and Ed Nygma, who had stayed true to his word and not taken the age reversal formula, had felt old and tired taking care of his recovering son, but home had seemed like the best place to be while he got over it, and Ed was glad to have him there, because he was alone in the house when Kai and the kids didn't come over. Zara had passed away five years before, it had been sudden, natural causes, he had been told. And he missed her every day, but not as much as he missed his man with flipper hands, who he had met in his youth, thanks to the time storm...

_And Penguin had become that man now._

_At least he looked like him... _

He wore the same old fashioned fine clothing as his older brother Maxie, and still looked to him for inspiration. The little Penguin boy with big dreams to have Gotham City _all for Penguin_ had done good, he was now Mayor Penguin, and the people of the city loved him for his kindness and honesty and determination to help others. And the distant days of Maxie's wild youth were far behind him. These days, clean living, respectable Maxie Cobblepot was mayor Penguin's chief of staff. Penguin still had learning difficulties, but he was able to carry out his work with Maxie's help.

And while this was unfolding, no one knew Hugo Strange was ready to defrost the frozen Penguin copy to exchange places with Penguin when the time was right... Hugo still looked at that frozen copy in the lab and felt a tug in his heart, an ache as he remembered the human blood used to activate the copy had been his own.

_But he wanted to save him._

_It was all for the little Penguin boy who had grown up to do great things for the city of Gotham..._

Ed Nygma had seen a news report about Mayor Penguin talking to the press about his plans to build more homes. He had tackled homelessness and poor housing as a priority, and as he stood there short and round in his fine suit and top hat with his flippers touching as he spoke, such kindness had shone in his eyes.

“_Penguin knows everyone needs a home. Families need homes. Penguin will always help families,” he said, “Because if your home is big or small, family is good, there is lots of love in family and Penguin believes in that...”_

Ed had blinked away tears then turned off the TV. He looked to the painting Zara had made of _A Beautiful Soul _many years before and his heart had ached. Penguin looked just as he did back then, soon the time storm would come and carry him off...

Yet he wasn't the quick witted, fast thinking man Ed recalled from years back. He still wasn't sure what would happen to change Penguin so much, but he knew the time was coming soon. He turned for the stairs and caught sight of his reflection, his hair was streaked with grey and lines etched deeply around his eyes. His love story had been wonderful, but over many years ago. He was glad he was getting old, because he didn't want to extend his life and enjoy youthfulness all over again, not when Penguin would not be there to share his life. His love story was over, and for Penguin, yet to be found, back in the mists of time, when the storm took him away...

Ed went up the stairs and reached his son's doorway, and the ache in his heart faded out. Kai was sitting up in bed, in his old room, laughing as he read something funny on the newsfeed on his phone. Kai was over forty now, but didn't look a day older than thirty five. He had put off having the age reversal because he didn't feel he need it yet, and he was right. And now he had been through the treatment to reverse the damage done by the bocrycin, he had a long and healthy life to look forward to. Kai saw him standing in the doorway and put his phone down and smiled. He looked tired and he had been sleeping a lot, but he was almost fully recovered now.

“You look like you've been thinking too much again, Dad,” he said, “I know you've thinking about my birth father. Little Dad's grown up now. Soon he's going to disappear and we will all miss him, but we knew this would happen. I'm not ready for it any more than you are, but we'll get through it together.”

Kai blinked away tears, then sat up a little more and pushed the pillows behind him as Ed sat on the edge of the bed. Just seeing his son restored to health was enough to stop his tears from falling. Thanks to Jeremiah's trip to the future, a once terrible outcome had been changed. At least he wouldn't lose Kai, even though he felt as if he was about to lose Penguin all over again, even though he had not often visited the house or seen Penguin over the years, staying away to try and lessen the impact of his heartbreak, it didn't truly ease his sorrow. His heart had never stopped yearning for him...

“Dad?” Kai said, gently closing his hand over Ed's, “I can see you're upset. I know why. I'm upset too, but we have to get through this. It's part of fate, we always knew we couldn't fight it. I don't want him to go either...” Kai blinked away tears, “But if we stop this, you never meet him back in the past and I'm not born and my kids are not born...We always knew there was no way to save him from this.”

A tear ran down Ed's face.

“And it's not fair, but a lot of life isn't fair, son... Did you know I was once in love with Oswald?”

Kai nodded.

“You told me about it on the weekend we went to that festival out on the coast. You got wasted and told me _everything!_”

Ed briefly smiled.

“And I have no regrets, son,” he gave a sigh, “Well, maybe a few – I wish your stepmother was still alive. And I wish I hadn't killed Kristin Kringle years ago.”

Kai nodded again, then he gave his Dad's hand a squeeze.

“Don't look back with regrets, they'll get too heavy to carry. The years add weight. That's what you told me once.”

“And I guess I was right about that.”

Then Ed paused for a moment, looking at Kai, who was tired but recovering.

“I'll never understand how bocrycin got into your cell structure. I mean, Penguin has an organic womb, it's a natural birth defect. He had no first generation birthing unit chemicals in his body.”

“I don't think we'll ever work it out,” Kai said, then he smiled, “I'm just glad I'm okay now. I can go home and get on with life. Thanks for letting me stay here, Dad. I needed to be with you to get through this. I couldn't have done it without you.”

Ed smiled too as he hugged him.

“I love you, son,” he said as he held him tightly, remembering yet again that he was a precious child of his lost love, a reason to keep going now he was alone in the world.

“I love you too, Dad,” Kai said, then his phone rang. Kai snatched it up at once. It was Daisy, saying she was coming over tonight with their eldest son. Kai was smiling and talking on the phone to his family as Ed left the room, his heart still aching for the past and all that was lost to him.

Hugo Strange had almost completely revived the Penguin copy. All that was missing was a convincing personality – something he could not fake. He would have to duplicate it, and he planned to copy memories from Maxie and Penguin to make the copy believable. Now that copy was on a table in the lab with a needle pushed into his temple. Soon, he planned to call Maxie over and trick him into helping him with his plan. He would also have to trick Penguin, and that made his heart ache deeply, but he had no other choice in the matter if fate was to be changed. Hugo looked to the screen, watching as the brainwaves tuned to the sound of the small microphone in his hand. Then he began to speak, preparing the ground for what would be the most important knowledge of all :

_The backstory of the real Penguin. _

The copy carried a ghosting of his DNA, that would one day lead Oswald to find his son in the zoo, and it was important the copy, taken by the time storm, would relay all the correct information:

“_Your name is Oswald Cobblepot, also known as Penguin,”_ he said as the Penguin copy lay on the table partly covered by a sheet, motionless with eyes closed, _“You were abandoned by your parents as a baby because they didn't want to raise a freak. They left you at Gotham zoo. You were raised by penguins and you rage against the world above, the world that rejected you! Together with your followers, you will rise up and ascend to take over the city, and you will engage the Batman in battle...”_

Back at the mansion, Penguin felt tired as he closed down his umbrella and shook the rain from it before waddling into the house.

“That speech you gave today was great!” Maxie told him, smiling warmly, “I'm so proud of you, Penguin.”

Penguin hung up his hat and took off his coat and Maxie did the same, then he looked up at his taller, slimmer older brother. Maxie had aged well, he had no grey in his hair yet and was in good shape. He was currently single, but Maxie always said it was okay not to be with someone, because you had to like your own company before you could enjoy being with someone else. Penguin wished he knew how it felt to have a partner. He had never dated, he had always been alone...

“It was a good speech,” Penguin agreed, smiling broadly,”Penguin likes to speak to the people.”

“And the people love you,” Maxie said fondly, smiling down at his round brother who had nothing but goodness shining from his eyes.

“And it was a clever plan of yours,” Maxie added, “Raising money for the new housing project.”

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together as he thought about it.

“Well, Penguin thought, all the big businesses who give a set amount to the housing fund, get cheaper taxes for a year. To say thank you.”

“And it worked well!” Maxie told him, “Everyone thought it was a good idea. You're clever, Penguin.”

His smile faltered as he opened up a flipper and gave a shrug.

“Maybe a little but Penguin is not so bright, Penguin knows that.”

“But you're clever in your own way,” Maxie reminded him, “And you do so much good for the city.”

Just then Jeremiah hurried down the stairs. He was still as youthful as ever, but he looked a little worried.

“Oswald's in labour. It came on really fast. I need to call Lee.... where's my damned phone?”

“You left it in the kitchen this morning,” Maxie reminded him, and as he thanked him and then hurried off, Maxie's phone rang.

“Oh fuck, what now? I don't need this, Dad's in labour!”

He answered the call with a gruff _Hello_.

“Maxie,” said Hugo, I was wondering if you could come over – it is rather urgent.”

“What for?”

“I'll explain when you get here.”

“If it's about combatting pollution in the river it can wait, Dad's in labour -”

“I'm afraid this can't wait, Maxie,” said Hugo, “I need to see you - alone.”

Maxie's eyes clouded with confusion. Penguin had just waddled up the stairs to see Daddy, who had just given an audible moan of pain that carried down the stairs.

“Penguin, I've got to go out, I won't be long!”

“Okay!” Penguin called back, then he waddled off quickly down the upper hall.

Jeremiah had just come out of the kitchen with an anxious looking Gertrud. Edward the dog, his age eternally frozen, looked out from the doorway of the front room. He heard Oswald give another soft cry and remembered this always happened before another tiny human appeared in the house. Then the dog trotted back to his comfortable spot near the fire and laid down, stretching out cosy on the deep, soft rug.

“Oswald is in labour?” said Gertrud, and just then two sets of little flippers reached up, tugging at her clothing.

“Grandma, Grandma!” they said in unison, and she smiled down at little Elise, and her brother Chester, both dark haired like Oswald, both with bright eyes like Jeremiah.

“Want Daddy,” said Elise.

Jeremiah was already on his way back up the stairs, talking on the phone to Lee, then listening as she said Oswald being in labour was no emergency, no matter how fast it had started – Oswald had babies so easily he could probably deliver the boy without her, she had joked, then she had said she would be on the way in five minutes.

“Hurry!” Jeremiah told her as he reached the top of the stairs.

The children were still tugging at her clothing as Gertrud turned to Maxie.

“I will watch the little ones. But I shall go up if Oswald needs me.”

She led the children away, telling them Daddy was busy having a baby and they would have to wait downstairs.

Maxie was about to leave the house to get this meeting with Strange over with. If something had come up to prevent improvement to the eco system of the river, it would be a real spanner in the works for Penguin's environmental project, and this was exactly the kind of stuff he handled for him... Then he saw someone standing at the top of the stairs. He was short and slim and wore a finely tailored suit, and his raven black hair hung in his eyes as he looked fearfully down to Maxie, gripping one flipper in the other as a gaze somewhere between his two father's shades reflected anxiety. This was baby Maxie all grown up. He had difficulties similar to Penguin, but he was timid and shy. He had managed to get himself a girlfriend – curvy blonde Sarah had been hired to help him to help with Penguin's election campaign, and the two of them had fallen in love and clearly, Max had won her over. He was easy to love, like Penguin, he was kind, but now he looked scared. And today Sarah was at the Mayor's office doing paperwork, so Maxie hurried up the stairs and met him at the top.

“What's the matter, little bro?” he asked softly.

Max gripped one flipper in the other and clutched them to his chest.

“Daddy's hurting. Max is upset.”

“It's okay,” Maxie reminded him, his gold bracelet catching the light as he put an arm around his brother's shoulder, “Dad's having the baby. He's going to be fine, just like he was when the twins were born.”

Max nodded, the looked into his eyes as worry reflected in his gaze.

“He's in pain.”

“That happens in labour, remember? We talked about this before.”

Max nodded.

“I know what to do,” Maxie said, and he took his phone from his pocket and called Sarah, who answered quickly.

“Hello?” she said, surprised that Maxie calling her when she had expected the Cobblepot brothers to be at home after Penguin's speech.

“What ever you're doing, drop it,” Maxie said, “Max is upset, Dad's in labour and it's sudden, it's painful and he's heard him crying out and he's got scared.”

“Tell Max I'm on my way. And tell him I love him.”

Maxie chuckled.

“Of course I will!”

He ended the call and looked to his younger brother.

“Sarah's on her way. You go and wait in your room, and when she gets here, she can sit with you, okay?”

Max nodded.

“And she loves you,” Maxie added and his little brother smiled broadly.

“Love Sarah so much!” he said.

“Now go and wait for her,” Maxie told him, “Put the TV and close your door and don't worry about Dad. I know you get upset when he's in labour, you did last time. But he will be okay.”

“Yes, he will be okay,” Max repeated, then he turned away and hurried off to his room to wait for Sarah to arrive.

As he closed the door Maxie turned away, checking his watch and then hurrying back down the stairs. He left the house and went over to his car and got in, turning the key in the ignition with impatience.

“_I don't know what could be so fuckin' urgent at a time like this,”_ he muttered as he drove away,_ “But it had better be good, Hugo, I don't have time for bullshit, not today!”_ Then he left the driveway, turning for the road that would ultimately lead to the lab of Hugo Strange as again, he wondered what could be so urgent that it couldn't wait at a time like this...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“This had better be good, Hugo,” Maxie said gruffly as he took a seat and looked at Strange across his desk as they sat in his office, “I've just left the family home at a time when I'm fuckin' needed! My younger brother's sitting in his room clutching at his flippers because Dad's in pain, I tried telling him it was normal, it was childbirth, but you know what young Max is like. He needs me with him, poor Sarah's not going to be his girlfriend today, she's going to be his carer because he's close to going into one of his meltdowns. You know how anxious he gets! Now what's so urgent that it couldn't wait, I have family to worry about!”

Strange poured some tea and passed him a cup across the desk.

“Maybe you should calm down, Maxie.”

Impatience flashed in his eyes.

“Maybe you,” he jabbed a flipper at him, “Should start talking something other than bullshit, I'm a busy man!”

“Tea first,” said Hugo, “And by the way, the matter of improving the eco system of the river is going well. That's not why I asked you to come here.”

Maxie looked in intrigued as he sipped his tea.

“What's this about, Strange?”

Hugo watched as Maxie drank more of his tea.

“I'll show you,” he said, rising from his seat.

Maxie set the cup down and got up, feeling light headed.

“This way,” Strange said again, opening up the door to his lab.

Maxie followed him in and as Strange guided him over to an empty table, he was thankful to place a flipper on it to steady himself.

“I don't feel too good,” he said, trying and failing to shake off the rising sensation that he was about to pass out.

“Maybe you should lie down?”

As he made that suggestion, Strange smiled. Anger rose as his eyes blazed and Maxie realised he had been drugged.

“_And maybe your nose will gush with blood!”_ he said darkly as he glared at him.

“I'm using you to program a copy of Penguin – to save the real one,” explained Hugo, “The copy is over there.”

Maxie's blurring vision followed the direction of his gaze. There on the other table was a perfect replica of his brother Penguin, pale and partially frozen with eyes closed and flippers clutched to his chest as if in hibernation.

“_What the fuck?” _he gasped.

“It's quite alright,” Hugo assured him, “You won't recall any of this when you wake.”

As Maxie slumped, Hugo caught him, thankfully he was light due to his slim build and easy to lay out on the table. Now he was unconscious, Hugo wasted no time, turning on a machine and sliding a thin needle into his temple. Wires trailed from the machine to the Penguin copy, and Hugo pushed a needle into the copy's head too, then watched a screen as the machine grabbed moments of Maxie's life, the building blocks that would start to build up the personality of the copy.

Maxie's memories began to play:

Maxie took a hit of cocaine, wiped his nose, then left a bar by the back way and walked off. Moments later there was a fight as he clashed with a love rival, he punched him several times, then bit the guy's nose and left him bleeding.

“If you fight me, you_ will_ lose!” he fumed, glaring down at the man who had stolen his wife, _“If I ever see you again I'll fuckin' kill you!”_

Then the scene switched to a darkened room as Maxie sat on the floor in his apartment, sobbing alone as he clutched at a bottle.

“_I hate everyone!” _he fumed,_ “Why does this world treat me like a FREAK?”_

The scene changed.

Strange stepped closer to the monitor, surprised and intrigued as he realised that in the days of his wild youth, Maxie had enjoyed an encounter with someone he recognised... in fact that same someone had visited him only a week ago for the final stage of her age reversal treatment. He wondered if Maxie knew Barbara Kean was young and beautiful again, as she had been back in the days of Maxie's distant past:

It was the same apartment, and back in the days after Maxie had split from his wife, and they were on the bed together.

“_You love this...”_ Maxie whispered, _“My kinky flipper trick...”_

“_Oh god, yes!” _Barbara gasped.

She was on her back, legs wide open as he jammed one half of his flipper into her ass as the other buried deep into her pussy and he thrust with his flipper hand, then as he carried on doing that he started to roughly and firmly lap at her sex. She came with a scream and he wasted no time, withdrawing his hand then shoving his large erection deep into her body as she gave another cry.

“_You love it in the ass!” _he said, fucking her hard, _“Oh Barbara, you're the fucking best!”_

He thrust harder and faster, then drew back and shot his load over her belly.

“That,” he stated as he breathed hard, “Was a good fuck! I should call you Ms Goodfuck. I should _marry_ you, Ms Goodfuck!”

He slumped down beside her as she laughed.

“I'm not marrying you or anyone!” Barbara said.

“Maybe I can persuade you?”

“No,” she replied, closing her eyes as she recovered her breath.

The scene changed to a phone call.

“_I don't care what you want to do, sweetheart!”_ Maxie snapped, _“You don't want me, fine. I don't care!”_

“That makes two of us. It's about time you reeled in your feelings, keep it under control - it's only sex, Maxie!” Barbara said sharply.

_For all his effort to pretend he didn't care, as the call ended, Maxie dissolved into a flood of tears..._

Another memory took over.

Maxie was back home at the mansion with his father.

“I won't let you down again,” Maxie said, “I'm clean and sober now - and I'll make you proud of me. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, son,” Oswald replied, and then he hugged him.

More memories began to speed through the monitor:

Drives in the car with Kai. Laughing over farts. Then Little Penguin, when he was a child. Maxie being a protective big brother.

“Penguin be like Maxie one day,” said Little Penguin.

“I'll be a good role model to you,” Maxie promised.

More memories sped through the system.

Birthdays, parties, various sexual encounters with various women, then family gatherings, the birth of the twins and Maxie's joy at seeing his Dad with the two babies in his arms.

_He had enough now. _

Strange disconnected the needle and turned off the machine. For now, Maxie was sleeping and when he awoke, he would recall nothing of what he had seen in the lab...

Maxie woke up an hour later, sitting up on the couch in the office of Hugo Strange. His temple ached and as he got up, he saw a small bruise that was starting to fade. Then as Hugo entered the room he turned from the mirror.

“What the fuck happened to me?”

“You should sit down, Maxie,” Hugo said, “You passed out briefly – I'm not surprised, you have a stressful job helping Penguin with his role as mayor, and your father has gone into labour again - and calling you over here about the progress of the river clean up was probably the last thing you needed.”

“Why do I have a bruise on the side of my head?” he asked.

“You hit your head on the table when you fell,” Strange continued, “But I checked you over and there's no damage done.”

“I feel like shit!” Maxie exclaimed.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Strange told him, “Rest here for a short while, I'll make some tea.”

Maxie sat down again.

“Thanks, I feel like I need it,” he replied.

Hugo made more tea, and this time it wasn't drugged. Maxie needed at least another hour before he could drive home, and then he would go home and rejoin his family, completely unaware of what had just happened behind the now locked door of the laboratory...

_Hugo's plan was going well. _

But next, he needed to complete the copy Penguin's personality with a dose of the real Penguin's memories, and the thought of deceiving that sweet, pure soul and copying his memories to form the final puzzle piece of the copy personality made his guilt weigh heavy – but it had to be done, the copy needed to be tough and capable of anger and rage and ruthlessness - and crude Maxie with his colourful past was perfect to provide that part. But the rest of the personality had to come from Penguin, the heart and soul of the man. Penguin was as trusting now as he had been as a boy. He still called him _friend_, and Hugo's heart ached at the thought of what must be done – but there was no other way to save him, this really was all for Penguin...

Oswald's labour had advanced quickly. He was on his side and breathing hard as Jeremiah sat on the bed and rubbed his back.

“Almost there, my prince, almost there,” he said softly.

Oswald was bathed in sweat that had made the sheets damp as he panted hard and his usually spiked hair hung limp and stuck to his brow.

“I know, I can feel the baby's head coming down...”

Pain registered on his face as he drew in a breath and pushed again.

“Okay Daddy,” said Penguin, sat on a chair beside Oswald as he clutched his hand in his flipper, “You can do this, you're so good at having babies, and Penguin is here and I won't leave you.”

“I'm glad you're here, son,” Oswald said weakly, and he breathed hard, clutching his flipper tightly.

Penguin glanced to Lee, who was down the other end of the bed watching the head start to crown as Oswald began to breathe fast and light without any prompting.

“Is Dad okay?”

“Yes, Penguin,” Lee said with a smile, “I can see the baby's head.”

“I think... two hard pushes and he's out...” Oswald panted.

“And you're probably right,” Lee agreed, “You're fully dilated, Oswald.”

“I thought I was,” he gasped, “I can feel it....I need to push...”

Oswald pushed hard, giving a soft cry into the pillow as Jeremiah placed a hand on his shoulder as he swept his wet hair from his face. Penguin was still holding on to his Dad's hand, he had been present when the twins were born too, recalling how wonderful he had felt to see Max born all those years before. Birth didn't scare him, he wanted to have kids of his own one day, he knew he had a womb, the choice was there if he wanted to do it... He kept hold of his Dad's hand as Oswald pushed again. There was a gush of fluid that soaked a pad laid out beneath him as Oswald gave another soft moan of pain, then he breathed a relieved sigh as the cry of a newborn filled the air. Penguin and Jeremiah helped Oswald to turn on to his back, then Jeremiah pushed up the pillows behind him so he could rest against them. His tiny son was placed on his chest as he and Jeremiah shed tears of joy.

“He's perfect!” Jeremiah wept.

Oswald was cradling his child with a look of wonder in his eyes. This boy was different to the others, he was not round nor did he have the sharp features shared by Penguin, Maxie and the other children – he looked like Mr J. He had the same pale face and ruby red lips – and slender, elegant flipper hands. His bright gaze was alert and he looked up at his birth father as Oswald gazed down at him.

“He's so beautiful, he looks like you, Mr J!” Oswald said weakly as joy shone in his gaze.

Penguin was smiling broadly as he watched the baby latch on and Oswald gave his newborn son his first feed.

“This will be you one day,” Oswald said fondly, “You''ll have those babies you want, Penguin...”

Penguin's smile faded. Daddy J was sitting there with his arm around his father as they shared their first precious moments with their baby son. Penguin wanted to be overjoyed too, but a thought had suddenly struck him: _What if nobody wanted to have babies with him? He knew he was different, and he had never dated anyone, perhaps he never would..._

“Penguin go and tell Max the good news now,” he said, then he got up and left the room.

Lee lifted back the sheet and examined Oswald.

“Perfect, easy birth yet again,” she said, “No tears internally or externally and you're starting to close up well.”

“I need ice,” Oswald said as discomfort registered on his face.

“I have an ice pack ready,” she said, and as she held it out, Oswald cradled his feeding baby with one arm as he took it from her and quickly shoved it beneath him, then he gave a sigh and smiled at Lee.

“That's the bruising taken care of!”

Lee laughed softly.

“I wasn't really needed here!”

“My Oswald gives birth so easily,” Jeremiah said, lovingly kissing his cheek as he sat beside him.

Oswald looked down at their son, their last baby, their special child with flippers and a face like Mr J.

“He's going to have no learning issues,” Lee reminded them, “And he's a healthy weight and he's doing well. I can come by and see you both tomorrow but I don't think I'm needed here any more today.”

Oswald looked radiantly happy as he smiled at Lee.

“Thank you for your help. You've brought all my babies into this world, Lee.”

She smiled too.

“And as always, it's been a pleasure, Oswald. Congratulations to both of you.”

Lee left the new fathers to enjoy their first hours with their newborn, packed up her bag and by the time she was ready to leave, Oswald was resting in sheets changed by Mr J as the baby slept in his arms after a first feed. As Lee got into her car, she closed the door and then sat there for a moment, taking time to reflect on something Jim had said to her that morning:

He had said,_ We took the age reversal formula and it worked for both of us._ _It's like having a second chance at life, Lee. Are you sure you don't want to have kids?_

Lee had thought about that question, and not for the first time – over the years, they had often discussed this second chance to have a family of their own. But each time, the answer had been the same:

_They had spent many years raising three of the Velaska children, and now they had their youth back, they wanted to enjoy life again - together, with no more kids to raise... _

Lee smiled as she started the engine. It was quite common for older parents, finding themselves young again, to decide not to have more kids. This second chance at younger years was purely for them, and they were going to live it and enjoy it their way – together as a couple, with no more kids to raise, and that was the right choice for them, and they were both sure about that, too.

Penguin was also thinking about kids of his own, but he was hiding his secret worries that it might not happen for him as he went into his brother's room. Max was sitting on the bed and Sarah was beside him, holding his flipper gently. Love shone in her eyes as she brushed his dark hair off his brow and out of his eyes and as she said she heard the baby cry, Max smiled.

“He's here?”

“Yes, baby is here and all is okay,” Penguin said as he waddled over to them, “Daddy and Father are with the baby. We should leave them to sit together for a while before we go in, they are very happy but Dad is tired.”

Sarah held Max's flipper a little tighter.

“One day,” she said to him, “I want to have babies with you, Max. I'll carry them, okay?”

Max smiled as he nodded shyly.

“That would be best for Max,” he agreed, “Max isn't brave enough to have a baby.”

“And that's okay,” Sarah told him, “You don't have to carry the babies.”

She kissed his cheek and he smiled again as his face flushed.

“Penguin will go and tell Grandma the good news now,” Penguin said, then he waddled off and closed the door behind him.

As he made his way down the stairs, Penguin was feeling a little sad. He went to the front room where Maxie was resting after fainting over at Hugo's place, and he had a drink in his hand and smiled brightly as he spoke up.

“I heard the baby cry. He sounds strong and healthy!”

“He is,” Penguin replied, and as Gertrud smiled brightly and told the little ones they had a new baby brother, she led them from the room before they started to demand to see Daddy. Oswald needed his rest, and she was going to keep the children out of his way while she made him some tea and he rested upstairs.

Now they were alone in the front room, Maxie poured a small scotch and set it down next to his own glass. Penguin smiled as he sat down on the couch beside him, having alcohol always made him feel grown up, even though he was sure he would never completely feel like he was a proper adult, because he knew he was slow, and he knew he was different. And it was worrying him again, and Maxie saw it on his face.

“What's wrong, Bro?” he asked, then he glanced to the drink in his flipper, “Oh don't tell me you're worried because I'm having a drink! My addictions are far behind me. You know I have a drink on special occasions -”

“No, it's not Maxie's drink,” he said as sadness shaded his eyes, “Penguin wants to have babies one day. I have a womb, I can do a special thing, Penguin can grow babies without an implant...but maybe no one will want to have babies with Penguin?”

Maxie's heart ached to see his younger brother carrying such doubts.

“Penguin, you're a great guy! You've got a kind heart and someone out there will love you for it! Someone nice, someone who will love you as much as Sarah loves Max and Daddy J loves our Father.”

Penguin looked at him hopefully.

“You think so?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Maxie promised him.

The rest of the day went by in a warm cocoon of bliss for Oswald and Jeremiah as their new baby - named Eli after Oswald's late father - spent his first hours in the world surrounded by a loving family who all wanted to take turns to hold him. By nightfall Oswald was sleeping and their baby son was in his crib with his flippers up as he slept well after another feed. Gertrud was getting the twins ready for bed. Edward the dog was snoozing in his soft bed. Maxie was in his room, sleeping deeply, far more deeply than he should after two glasses of scotch. He had the feeling almost as if he had been drugged, but he had brushed off that notion as ridiculous. Strange had told him he fainted, and he certainly believed him, because he had a headache from where he fell and hit his head. But he was sure it was nothing a good nights sleep couldn't fix. Mabel had stopped by on the way home after a long day working with Jerome at Cobblepot Industries head office. She had gone home to her husband and kids and showed them the pictures of baby Eli. Jerome had sent photos to Kai, who was still at Ed's place, and he had been overjoyed to see pictures of the latest addition to the family. He said he would be over to visit as soon as he was fully recovered.

It had been a day to remember for the Cobblepot family.

And while Penguin was in his room and getting ready to turn out the light and go to sleep, he got a phone call.

“Hello Hugo, hello friend, good to hear from you! My brother was born today!” Penguin said.

“I'm very pleased to hear that, Penguin, and I'm also glad to hear you're so happy today. I'm sorry for calling so late, but would it be okay if you came by the lab tomorrow? I wanted to talk to you about the river clean up project.”

“Oh yes, Penguin would like to hear all about it!” he said keenly.

“I'll see you about ten am?”

“Yes Hugo. Goodnight, Penguin is going to sleep now.”

“Sleep well, Penguin,” Hugo said warmly, and the call ended.

Penguin put the phone down, tapped the lamp with his flipper and turned it off, then sank back heavily into his big, comfortable bed, where he yawned, farted and then settled down for the night. Within minutes of the light going out, his flippers were up and he was snoring softly.

Next morning Penguin was up early, he helped Grandma and Jerome with the kids and then stopped in to see his fathers and the new baby, then he left the house with Sarah, who drove him across town to see Hugo. She left him at the lab and said to call her when he needed a ride back. He waved to her as she drove away, then he rang the bell and waited for Hugo to answer.

Hugo opened up the door with a smile on his face that hid the ache in his heart as he thought of the task that lie ahead. He hated to deceive the kind Penguin man who looked just like the copy kept in the lab, but this had been a plan many years in the making, and it was all for that little Penguin boy who had now grown into a man whose heart was pure and who ran the city so well. This would save his life. The copy had to be programmed...

He took Penguin through to his office and invited him to sit. He had placed tea on the coffee table and Penguin talked about his new baby brother and how happy his fathers were as Hugo poured the tea – one drugged, one not, and he handed the drugged one to Penguin, who smiled broadly.

“Thank you friend,” Penguin said, and left the tea for a moment, looking thoughtfully at Hugo.

“Penguin has a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Hugo asked kindly.

Penguin paused, touching the tips of his flippers together as he gathered his thoughts.

“Penguin is not like Maxie. Maxie goes on lots of dates. And our younger brother Max, he is shy but even he has a girlfriend!”

He fell silent, looking down at his tea but not touching it.

“Well I'm sure some day you will find the right person too,” Hugo said kindly.

Penguin gave a sad sigh.

“Penguin is not like other men,” he said in a gruff voice edged with softness, then his flippers opened up and he gestured to his short, round body, “Penguin is small and fat and not too bright.”

“You _are_ bright in your own way!” Hugo reminded him, “You are mayor of Gotham, you've done wonderful things for the community! You're a politician who actually cares and keeps his promises and you will never be corrupted! People love you for that. Intelligence comes in many forms, Penguin.”

Penguin smiled, holding those words close to his heart as he felt a spark of hope for the future.

“Does Hugo have sandwiches today?” he asked.

Hugo laughed.

“I always make extra when you come to visit. But drink your tea first.”

“Yes friend, Penguin likes tea.”

Hugo felt guilty as he watched Penguin drink the tea.

“Penguin feels sleepy.”

“Did you get up early today?”

“Yes, very early. The baby was crying I heard him, he is noisy... I need to lie down.”

Hugo got up and helped him to lie back on the couch.

“Maybe you should close your eyes for a short while. Babies cry in the night and they can make everyone tired Penguin.”

But Penguin didn't answer. He gave a yawn and then his flippers went up. As he slept deeply, Hugo wheeled the machine over to him and quickly pressed the needle to his temple. He would record enough to complete the personality of the copy and then transfer it later. Penguin would sleep for a couple of hours, and when he woke, he would believe anything Hugo told him, because he was trusting, and Hugo felt guilty all over again to entertain that thought even for the briefest moment. He turned on the machine, reaching in for memories that went back a few years.

They started to play on the screen:

Penguin, aged eighteen, listening as his Father explained a few things that he needed to know:

“...So you won't need an implant if you want to carry children,” Oswald said as they sat together in the study, “You have a womb – one of your birth defects, but it can carry children if you want to have a family one day, if you want to be the one to carry the babies. Do you understand what I've just explained?”

Penguin smiled as he placed his flippers on his round belly.

“Yes, Penguin can do a special thing. Other guys who want babies have to have an implant but Penguin doesn't need one.”

“That's right,” Oswald told him, “You can have babies if you want to.”

Penguin touched his flippers together.

“Penguin won't marry a girl, Daddy. Penguin likes guys.”

“And I'm sure there's a special guy out there who will fall in love with you when the time is right,” Oswald replied fondly.

The scene changed.

Penguin was alone in his bedroom, he was aged around twenty and as he sat in bed, he slipped a stolen picture from under his pillow and held it in his flipper, admiring it by the light of the bedside lamp. It was a picture of Ed Nygma, aged around thirty, and looked by the way tape had been ripped off the corner, that he had stole it from a photo album...

“_Ed was so pretty when he was younger... handsome Ed...”_ Penguin whispered as his flipper slid between his legs and he kept his gaze on the picture. Hugo looked away, stunned by that revelation:

_The copy had fallen in love with Ed and had two children by him. _

_Yet the real Penguin also had secret feelings for him that clearly, he had hidden for several years... And Ed had not taken the age reversal formula. He was an old man now, thinking there was no reason to live longer than he needed to in a world without his Penguin... _

_But the real Penguin also had feelings for him? _

_He was sure if Ed knew that, he would change his mind and take the formula to regain his youth... But he could not explain his plans, not until fate had played out exactly as before, and that would mean making a confession that would be devastating for Ed, to realise he had fallen in love with a copy... not just that, there was also the fact that Ed would realise the copy was partly made of blank cells, activated by bocrycin – the reason both his boys had suffered serious illness..._

More memories came though.

Penguin at Christmas, excitedly opening presents as wrapping paper flew about. Penguin with his siblings, laughing in the car as Kai farted then Maxie farted, then he did it too and Jerome slid down the window. Then came the recollection of looking out over the city from a window high up and smiling as he realised he was mayor now and the city was all for Penguin.

“_My city,”_ Penguin said as joy shone in his eyes, _“Penguin will take care of it always.”_

Hugo saved the data and turned off the machine, then gently slid the needle from his temple. He moved the machine back to the lab, placing it next to the slowly thawing out copy of Penguin, then he left the lab and locked the door and carefully cleaned the tiny wound and added a quick spray of a rapid healing formula to hide the bruising. With Maxie, he had not done so, dismissing the bruise as an accident when he fainted, but Penguin could not be seen to have the same mark. Now Penguin was sleeping off the drug, unaware that he had just had his memories copied. Hugo smiled down at him, again wishing he could have raised that man to be his own son.

But the copy in the lab had been activated with his blood. The copy, doomed to live two short years after his battle with Batman and die back in the past after the time storm, was, in a way, his son. The ache in his heart got heavier, then he looked down at Penguin as he slept on peacefully, and remembered, this was all to safeguard his future.

“_All for Penguin,”_ he whispered, remembering the little boy he had vowed to save, the man who would now live because of his efforts.

Penguin woke up two hours later, sitting up just as Hugo placed a big plate of tuna sandwiches on the table. He grabbed one in his flipper and then looked at him.

“Penguin had a long sleep!”

“Yes you must have been tired,” Hugo replied.

Penguin gave a shrug, then started to eat.

And hour later after the sandwiches and tea that this time made him feel revived, they talked about the river project, and then Penguin called Sarah, who drove over to meet him. Penguin left the lab completely unaware that his memories had been copied. And Hugo set to work, adding Penguin's personality into the mix that would make the copy complete. After he injected the Penguin copy with a formula to revive him, he started to breathe slowly, as Hugo felt sadness in his heart to know this copy was partly his own flesh and blood, but created purely to save another.

_The time had come. _

The Penguin copy would be taken to the zoo tomorrow, where he would slowly revive and start to remember his first commands :

He was rejected by his human family, he was raised by penguins...

_It was beginning. _

_The man who would wage war on Batman and try to take over Gotham was soon to fulfil his destiny..._

It was still dark early next morning when Hugo put an arm around the Penguin copy and led him through the old sewer system into the old penguin enclosure at the now closed down Gotham Zoo. He walked with a blank expression, waddling with one foot in front of the other as Hugo led him around the water that would one day become toxic, and up a flight of steps to a room where he had provided sparse living accommodation. He sat the Penguin copy down on the bed, turned on the heater and left a plate of raw fish on the table.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Penguin,” the copy replied.

“And how long have you been here?”

“_I was raised by Penguins.”_

“And what is your destiny?” Hugo asked.

Penguin's face twisted into an angry snarl.

“_To one day ascend and claim the city as my own!”_

He was still sitting there, staring off into space. It would be a few hours before the drugs wore off and the copy went about his daily life here, believing the programming to be true...

Hugo stepped back, left the room and closed the door behind him and made his way out of the enclosure and back through the sewer system. He didn't doubt he had saved the real Penguin, and as his future self had once said, in another time and place, this had already happened. He was destined to save that little penguin boy who was now a man and would live a long and happy life because of the copy taking his place.

_Two years would pass before his clash with Batman. _When the time was right, he would have to take the real Penguin and hide him away, and then, after the storm that took the copy, he would confess to Penguin and to all those affected by his actions. 

_Ed would hate him._

_Oswald would probably want to kill him._

But he had to explain when the deed was done, no matter what the consequences of his actions. Hugo was prepared to face that, because he owed it to Penguin. It had always been all for Penguin, and as much as he dreaded facing that moment, he knew he had no choice but confess, because Ed needed to know there was still a chance to be with his Penguin man – the  _real_ Penguin... _ if _ Ed could contain his rage. _ Hugo didn't doubt that confessing all to Ed would be dicing with death, but too much was at stake to stay silent after the time storm..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Two more years passed by.**

In those two years, the copy of Penguin had begun his life beneath the city, plotting to one day ascend and take over Gotham and claim it for his own. He had met a time traveller named Ed, fallen in love and given birth to a son who had not survived. His time traveller lover had returned to his side with the promise that he could take the child to a time and place where he would have his life restored. Penguin had let him go, trusting his lover to do his best for only son as grief turned to rage and then as his plans, aided by a faded circus troupe and manipulated by Max Shreck, began to go awry, he angrily threatened to take the newborn sons of Gotham and throw them into the toxic water at the penguin enclosure. His reason were simple: _His plans were falling apart, and his heart was crying out for his own lost child, a secret he shared with no one..._

As events began to hurtle towards disaster, Batman was speeding through the old sewer system to confront Penguin for a final battle. The city was convinced the villain here was their beloved Mayor Cobblepot, not realising he had been changed for a copy – only knowing he was definitely _not_ the kind and simple man who they had taken to their hearts any more...

_The real Penguin was at the lab of Hugo Strange._

Hugo had put him into a deep sleep and locked him safely away in a comfortable room. Penguin was a safe. There was a storm coming, and that storm would take the copy away to Gotham of many years past, where he would meet a younger Ed Nygma and fall in love. And after tonight, Strange knew he would have a confession to make when he returned the real Penguin home to his family...He was fully expecting anger, but it was time for an explanation that had waited for many years to be heard. The truth was about to be spoken, with nothing hidden...

As the clock chimed the hour, Oswald was sat by the fire with a drink in his hand. Gertrud was upstairs with the younger children, so they were not alone if they woke. He and Mr J were downstairs, sitting in silence, fully aware of every moment that had passed by since Penguin had disappeared on his way home from the mayor's office two weeks ago. It was almost Christmas. And his precious son Penguin was missing. He didn't worry any less for him because Penguin was a grown man, he worried more because Penguin, for all his authority and capability in the city, was still the same Penguin he had always been - he was trusting and vulnerable. As the doorbell chimed, Jeremiah got up.

“I'll go,” he said, “It's probably Kai and Jerome. They've been out looking for him again, maybe they have some good news.”

Oswald drank more of his scotch and set the glass down. Mr J went off to answer the door, returning not with Kai and Jerome - but with Jim Gordon.

“Oswald,” he said, “I'm sorry about this, I know it's getting late and you probably don't want to be disturbed, but I had to speak with you.”

Oswald remained seated, looking to the once again youthful James Gordon as he gestured to a seat opposite his own as the fire burned warmly.

“You're only doing your job, old friend. Please, sit down and talk to me.”

Jim sat down and as he looked at Oswald, he thought back to all the years he had known him – Ozzie still looked youthful, but he was no longer the dangerous criminal he had once been, now he was a loving partner and birth father, and all he wanted was to know Penguin was safe...

“We've studied the footage of the mayor apparently giving a speech that was badly received by the people of the city,” he said, “And he looks like Penguin but we are now _very_ sure he's not your son, he's not the real Penguin.”

Oswald gave a weary sigh. Jeremiah had just returned to the room and he indicated to the bottle on the table.

“Please pour me another Mr J. _I AM SICK OF THIS LACK OF PROGRESS!_”

Then Oswald looked sharply at Jim.

“It's taken you _days_ to realise that quick witted, sharp thinking, eloquent but crude man who looks like my son isn't my son? Really, Jim? You've just drawn the obvious conclusion that this copy of my son has _no_ learning difficulties? I knew it as soon as I saw him taking over my son's speech! You've known Penguin all your life, he's not going to get smart overnight, Jim. He never will!” Oswald blinked back tears, “And that is why I am _so_ afraid for him! He's trusting, who ever has him could be hurting him....” rage began to shine through the pain in his eyes,_ “I swear to you, Jim – if anyone harms my son the streets of Gotham will run with their blood and I will have NO regrets for my actions!”_

Jim stayed silent, letting Oswald rant. He was the only person here representing the cops, who were supposed to be tracking down the real Penguin, a responsible yet vulnerable adult who had gone missing, replaced by a clone...

“I understand,” Jim said quietly as he looked to Oswald and compassion reflected in his gaze, “If one of my kids -”

“_You don't have any kids!”_ Oswald raged.

Mr J put a hand on his shoulder as he stood behind his chair. Oswald put his face in his hands, quietly weeping.

“He didn't mean that,” Jeremiah said, “Sorry, Jim. We are both grateful you raised three of my children for me after the shooting. At the time it was hard to accept, especially for me, but we are both grateful. But Oswald is going through hell and I am worried too. We both know how vulnerable Penguin is, he's all alone out there.”

“And we are trying to find him.”

Oswald was wiping his eyes.

“I apologise, Jim,” he whispered.

“That's okay, Oswald,” Jim said.

Then Jeremiah spoke up.

“What's happening with this Penguin impostor?” he demanded, “We have a right to know.”

“The GCPD have handed the matter over to Batman. We don't doubt he will bring him to justice.”

Jeremiah regarded him thoughtfully as something silently occurred to him, registering as mystery in his bright eyes, as Jim knew nothing of the pattern of events that were about to play out. Jeremiah had just added it up and realised something... and he couldn't share it with Jim.

“Let's hope it's resolved soon and Penguin is found safe,” he said, giving Oswald's shoulder a discreet squeeze,_ “There is a terrible storm coming tonight.”_

Oswald's eyes widened. He looked sharply up at Mr J who shot him a look, he read it correctly : _Not in front of Jim..._ Now Oswald's hopes were rising too. _Had the Penguin who met Ed in the past been the impostor? If so, there was hope his son was still alive..._

Jim nodded in agreement.

“Yes, we all want this resolved quickly,” he said, “And we all want Mayor Penguin home safely with his family. Please don't give up hope.”

“We won't give up,” Oswald said, and now he managed to smile.

Jim left the room, and the two of them listened as his footsteps faded out and then the front door closed as Jim left the mansion. Then Oswald turned sharply in his seat as Mr J stood beside him, looking up at him tearfully as hope shone in his eyes.

“There's only one person who could have done this! Strange knew everything, and he's able to clone Penguin! Could we be right, Mr J? Please say we're right, that Strange did this to save my boy!”

Jeremiah took his hands, kneeling before him as he looked up at his lover. Then he kissed his hands and spoke softly as the firelight flickered, banishing all chill from the air.

“Yes, Oswald,” he replied, “I think he did do that. But we must wait until after the storm. Tomorrow, we'll know the answer.”

Penguin felt as if he was in a hazy dream as the morning sun rose and his thick coat was wrapped around him. He didn't know who had been keeping him safe, but he knew he was being protected from harm. He also knew the imposter who took his place had to do that, because he was going to die so that he could live, but it was confusing and he just wanted to go home.

The car stopped on a snowy street and he got out.

“Bye, friend...” he said, feeling confused.

Then he blinked as the car that had carried him became a blur in the distance, swallowed up on the busy road as all around him, the world came back into focus: He was now standing outside the entrance to the old Gotham zoo... Then a big, powerful car pulled up, all sleek and black. The door opened up. Penguin stood there blinking small, wide eyes as he looked at the driver, who was wearing his Bat suit.

“Hello Bat friend,” he said, “I am the real Penguin, I didn't do those bad things...I think I was kidnapped... or taken away for a while - but Penguin is not hurt.”

Batman had been through a hell of a battle to defeat the rogue Penguin copy. Then Selina Kyle, daughter of a Selina he recalled from the days of his youth, now known as Cat woman, had killed Max Shreck. The Penguin copy had collapsed from immersion in the toxic water, and fallen down on the snowy ground, apparently dead. There had been a terrible storm last night and lightning had struck the pool in the old Penguin enclosure. The body was nowhere to be found, but that lightning had devastated the pool, so he was presumed dead...

And here was the _real _mayor Penguin, shivering in the snow in his thick coat, looking bewildered. Batman was known for his dark and brooding ways, his solemn manner and his few words. But he always spoke to Mayor Penguin and he always smiled for him, too. Penguin was a mayor who cared about his city, and his learning difficulties had never held him back.

“Penguin is okay,” Penguin added, “But, Penguin wants to go home.”

“Would Penguin like a ride home in the Bat mobile?”

Penguin's eyes lit up excitedly.

“Yes!”

He scrambled into the vehicle, sitting heavily on the seat as the door closed securely.

“Can you remember anything about where you were held or who kidnapped you?” Batman asked.

Penguin touched the tips of his flippers together and shook his head.

“Penguin doesn't know.” he replied, “It's all like a dream.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, Penguin is okay.”

Batman smiled warmly, recalling Oswald from the days when Gotham had fallen – how Ozzie and Mr J had changed over the years, and Bruce Wayne remembered it all, because he had taken the age reversal formula recently and like Oswald, was now in his forties once more, and ready to fight crime in this city for many years to come...

He started the engine and they drove off. On the way, Batman made a call to Jim Gordon to give him the good news that the real Penguin had been found safe and well. Penguin smiled broadly and waved to Jim on the monitor. Jim blinked away tears of relief to know Penguin was unharmed.

On the way back to the mansion, Batman tried to ask Penguin what he could remember but it seemed he had no memory of his abduction. But, he was clearly unharmed and later, he would relay all that information to Jim, because Penguin didn't need to be questioned, he was vulnerable and needed to go home to his family.

“I bet you can't wait to go home!” Batman said.

Penguin looked at him and smiled.

“Can Penguin and Batman go for ice cream?”

“Ice cream?” Batman exclaimed, “No, I have to work, Penguin. Maybe another time. Let's get you home.”

“Yes, I miss Daddy,” Penguin replied.

“The Bat mobile is outside,” Jeremiah said as his bright eyes shone with joy, “And Batman just got out._ Penguin is with him, and he's unharmed!”_

Oswald's jaw dropped. He got up from the kitchen table with tears in his eyes, handing the feeding of his two year old son over to his Mother, then as Maxie and Jerome looked on in surprise, Oswald grabbed his cane and limped quickly out of the room, following Mr J to the front door.

“Hello Daddy, Hello Father, Penguin is okay!”

He waddled into the hallway, and Oswald's eyes were blurred with tears as he hugged him tightly, holding his short, round son close as he stroked his hair and felt like he never wanted to let go.

“Thank god... “ he whispered, then he pulled back, placing his hands gently on either side of Penguin's round face as he looked into his eyes.

“Are you really okay? Did they hurt you, son?”

“Penguin is okay, no one hurt me, Dad,” Penguin said, “I was asleep I think, Penguin doesn't remember – but I do remember I was warm and looked after. No one hurt Penguin.”

“We're so glad you're safe,” Jeremiah said to him, hugging him warmly.

Oswald limped closer to Batman and looked up at him as tears streamed down his face.

“Thank you for bringing my special boy home!” Oswald gave a sob, “I love all my children, but Penguin, he's _so_ precious...”

Batman briefly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I'll leave you to enjoy your reunion, Oswald,” he said, “And really, there's no need to thank me.”

Batman turned for the door.

“Wait...”

He turned back. Penguin smiled broadly.

“Next weekend, you, Bat friend, meet Penguin at the diner, called Sunrise, and we have ice cream and Penguin tells you about the river project.”

Batman smiled. Jeremiah and Oswald stared at him. Batman was actually smiling, a rare sight indeed.

“I might meet you there if I'm not busy fighting crime that day, I'll try and be there.”

“Mid day?”

“Mid day, Penguin,” he replied, then he smiled again and turned away and left the house, heading back to the Bat mobile.

Jeremiah closed the front door as he and Oswald exchanged a smile. _They had a theory. _But Penguin didn't need to know about that, neither did Max, who was staying over at Sarah's house, because Penguin's disappearance had been too upsetting for him to handle.

Jeremiah called Jerome, who was still out with Kai, as they had been every day searching for Penguin. He told them the good news. Then Penguin made a fuss of Edward, while Grandma gave him a warm drink and gave him a big plate of his favourite sandwiches, then tired Penguin went off to bed.

Oswald lingered in the doorway after Penguin had climbed into bed, watching his flippers go up and listening to the familiar sound of his soft snoring. Tomorrow, Maxie would talk to the press and announce Mayor Penguin was found safe and well. And it would be a few weeks before he went back to his duties, because he needed time with the family to get over what had happened. But Oswald knew he would sleep well that night, safe in the knowledge that Penguin was unharmed.

_Penguin was safe and well._

_The time storm had been and gone, taking the Penguin copy with it. _

The call from Hugo Strange came just after midnight.

He needed to meet with the family, he said, because he needed to explain – he needed specifically to meet with Oswald and Mr J and Maxie and Kai. He also asked that Edward Nygma was present, and said it would be for the best if Penguin was not present, because he might find what was said confusing. Oswald wept tears of joy, warmly thinking him for saving his son from a terrible fate, and Hugo added he might not thank him when he explained everything, as this had been many years in the making, this plot to save his son. _Oswald was too overjoyed to think about what that meant as he put the phone down..._

Next morning, Gertrud and Jerome took Penguin out for lunch to celebrate his return. Penguin was excited, and he asked, where is Kai? And Jerome lied and said he was busy. He was glad Penguin was out of the house, he had also told Max to stay with Sarah that day, because he had claimed his Dad had a big business meeting. Max was too sensitive to witness what would possibly be a very angry scene. Jerome had already worked out that Strange should have told the family what was happening – instead he had kept it secret for years, and put his Dad and Oswald through weeks of unbearable stress with Penguin going missing, replaced by a copy that went to war with the city... Mabel had come over to wrap the younger kids up warmly and then take them over to her place for a couple of hours.

Now they were ready to see Strange.

Kai had seen the tense look on his Dad's face as they sat there in the front room at the mansion. Uncle Oz was overjoyed that fate had been cheated and Penguin had made it. The statue was still in the rose garden – of course it was, remembering the copy, not the real Penguin. That was when he realised, thinking of that statue – _his Dad had believed a lie all these years._ Ed Nygma said nothing as he sat there in silence, slowly drinking a double scotch as he waited to confront Hugo...

When the doorbell rang, Jeremiah went to answer it.

Hugo stood there meeting his gaze with a hint of sorrow reflected as he spoke.

“Perhaps I should have said something sooner, but the secret seemed safest kept with me alone,” he admitted.

Jeremiah stepped back.

“Oswald is grateful and so am I. You saved Penguin.”

Hugo entered the mansion and Jeremiah closed the door.

“Yes, I vowed many years ago I would save that dear Penguin boy,” he replied, “But at what cost, I don't doubt I shall soon find out. It will be quite a blow to Mr Nygma.”

“Indeed,” replied Jeremiah, then he led him through to the front room.

_Hugo explained everything. _

He stood there as the family sat there and listened. Oswald thanked him more than once as he explained how he had decided back when Penguin was a young child, that he would find a way to alter his fate and preserve the timeline. He explained how he had taken blank copy cells using an old fashioned birthing unit and activated it in the lab, using his own blood then ghosting a signature of Oswald's DNA over the original, so when the copy was found, he would carry a clue to the whereabouts of Oswald's real biological son, who he would find at the zoo years later. Hugo paused several times, holding back his emotions as he explained that copy had truly been biologically his own son, altered to be a Penguin copy, programmed with memories stolen from Maxie and the real Penguin to create the copy personality.

_He explained everything, leaving nothing out. _

_Then the family sat there in silence._

_It was Oswald who spoke first._

“And you saved Penguin. You also preserved the timeline. No matter what you _should_ have done – like telling us about this long ago – is insignificant. Hugo, you saved my son. Thank you.”

Gratitude shone in Oswald's gaze. He didn't realise there was more to this, another angle to come from on this matter, until Ed spoke up. Ed had been glaring at Strange, and now as he spoke, his voice had darkened with rage.

“_You son of a bitch!” _he said in fury, _“You used blank copy cells and blood, in an old unit that could be activated in a lab... It can only activate with bocrycin added! You did this to my boys! They were both sick because of you! Maxie went through years of surgeries, Kai had painful treatment two years back to be cured of it! You did this! You bastard, you did this to my boys!”_

Tears of rage filled his eyes. 

Strange remained calm as he explained, hoping Ed would understand.

“The fact that the copy had two children with you was not on my mind when I created the copy. It was an oversight – I'm human, Edward. I admit that was a grave error. But there was no other way to save Penguin.”

Tears ran down Ed's face.

“_MY Penguin man was a copy? A bunch of blank lab generated cells and stolen memories to create a personality?”_

Then Kai spoke up. He had been sitting on the couch with Maxie and now his eyes widened as he looked at Strange in panic.

“_Does this mean I'm not human?”_ he exclaimed.

Ed wiped his eyes and looked over at his son.

“Of course you're human, Kai. Copy cells stay with the host. The human DNA creates the human cells that go into conception, and would have been involved in the fertility aspect – I conceived you with my sperm and human cells in the copy Penguin's organic womb. You are human, son. And so are you, Maxie.”

As he said that Maxie shrugged.

“Listen Hugo, I don't give a flyin' fuck if I was conceived by a copy of Penguin or a freakin' green man from Mars – I'm just glad to be alive and part of this family. As for the bocrycin, it's a small price to pay, what I went through – to see Penguin beat his destiny and get to live a long life. I love my brother. I want him to be around for many years to come. You helped to make that happen. And the DNA thing, well... I guess that means we sort of have a biological link – I'm your grandson. No offence to you, but I'm a Cobblepot. My Dad is Ed Nygma and I was raised by Oswald and Mr J. They're my fathers. But do I acknowledge we have a link.”

Hugo looked at him in surprise.

“I appreciate that, thank you, Maxie.”

Hugo looked to Kai, who shook his head as he blinked away tears.

“I'm a Cobblepot. I'm _not_ a Strange! _YOU tortured Uncle Oz years ago in Arkham! You put a chip in my Dad's brain in wartime! You're not family to me. Fuck you._”

He got up and left the room.

Strange bowed his head giving a heavy sigh, feeling sure if this was his payback for past sins, it couldn't be worse than his own blood relative ties to the Penguin copy disowning him...

“I'll talk to him,” Oswald said quietly.

“Don't bother!” Ed said bitterly, “I've just found out the love of my life wasn't even human, he was manufactured to save Penguin!”

“And his face and body was Penguin's replica!” Strange said firmly, “His heart and soul, Penguin's memories.”

Maxie started to smile.

“And the copy's crudeness and fondness for breaking wind comes from me, right?”

“Yes, Maxie,” Strange confirmed.

Maxie chuckled.

“Oh my god! That means, every Cobblepot descended from _me_ likes breaking wind, ha ha!”

“So does Penguin, the real one,” Oswald reminded him with a smile.

Then Strange spoke up again.

“Ed...?”

Ed had been sitting there in silence, trying to contain his rage as he wiped his eyes. He looked sharply at Strange as murderous fury burned in his gaze.

“I fell in love with a _copy_ of Penguin! A lab generated _creature_ you put together! I grew old wanting to be with him again, and he wasn't even the real Penguin! How am I supposed to feel about that?”

Hugo's expression softened.

“You gave the replica love. He felt love for you. What you actually fell in love with, Edward – was Penguin's face and body, even part of his personality – years before his birth, due to time travel. And when I copied the real Penguin's memories, I discovered he has long held deep feelings for you. Secret feelings.”

Ed shook his head.

“And I didn't take the age reversal formula. I'm an old man now. And he's young and has his life ahead of him – he has a future now! And he's not capable of a relationship, he's got learning difficulties. He couldn't have a relationship, Hugo!”

“Yes he could!” Oswald said in surprise as Ed looked at him, “Ed, my son is capable of more than you realise! He's mayor of this city now -”

“With Maxie helping him out.”

“And he's always wanted a family of his own!”

Ed shook his head, blinking away more tears.

“Penguin wouldn't be able to have a relationship,” he said again, “So don't give me that bullshit. The man I loved was a copy of someone who can never have a normal life.”

“You are wrong about that, Ed,” Strange said, “When you realise that, perhaps you will want to take up the chance to have the ageing reversal process. You will need long and youthful years ahead of you to be the kind of partner Penguin needs. And I agree with Oswald, he could have a relationship. Think about this: You fell in love with everything he is, before you met him. And he has adored you silently for many, many years.”

Ed looked away, saying nothing. 

Strange rose from his seat.

“It has been a difficult morning for all of us. I'll be at my lab if you want to contact me, Maxie. I realise you and Kai don't have to see me, but if you wanted to stay in touch, it would be nice... But I am a realist. I guess that won't happen.”

“I'll talk to Kai,” Maxie said, “And I'll let you know.”

Oswald got up and shook Hugo's hand.

“Despite the outcome with the bocrycin, I'm still thankful you saved my son,” he said, “I will always be grateful.”

Hugo smiled.

“Let's hope now that he has a future, it's a happy one,” he replied, “That's all I ever hoped for, I always wanted Penguin to have a long life.”

“And we are both grateful to you,” Jeremiah added.

Hugo left soon after, and as the door closed behind him, a feeling hung in the air as if the dust was yet to settle. His confession had been a heavy blow to Kai and Ed. Maxie was more accepting, but the rest would take time...

Maxie went out to the garden to speak to Kai, on the way out he grabbed his coat and when he found him in the rose garden looking up at the statue of his birth father, he draped the coat around his shoulders. 

“I was born from a lie,” Kai said as hurt resonated in his voice.

“No, you were born to the copy of Penguin, who fell in love with your father. So was I,” Maxie reminded him, “It just means the real Penguin – _our_ Penguin – isn't our Dad.”

Kai thought about Penguin and started to smile.

“I'm glad he has a future. I'm so glad we won't lose him. And you're right, he's not my Dad – the copy was. But I still love the real Penguin like family, like a brother.”

“And we do have a kind of blood tie to Strange.”

Kai tensed as he put his coat on and zipped it up to cut out the winter chill.

“Yeah, Strange, who tortured Uncle Oz years back. Strange who put a chip in my Dad's brain in wartime and used him to blow up a fuckin' building!”

“He's made up for that, Kai. He works for the city now. He cured Uncle Oz when he was dying. He didn't even call the cops on him when he stole the time machine with Daddy J – I guess he saw that as payback for the past. And he saved Penguin. I saw the look in his eyes when he said he activated the copy with his own blood. He made a life with his own blood and sacrificed that life to save Penguin. Think about that, Kai. He did it all for Penguin.”

Kai nodded.

“I know you're right.”

Maxie hugged him tightly.

“We're all family, bro, just remember that,” he said fondly as light snow began to fall and the statue of the Penguin copy smiled down with his flippers open.

Inside the mansion, Ed had sat down with Oswald and gratefully accepted a strong drink to steady his shattered emotions.

“I fell in love with a copy,” Ed said quietly, shaking his head, “It's pointless to tell me now that I could have that love again with the real Penguin. Oswald, your son has done great – he's mayor and everyone loves him and he does a great job. But he's still got learning difficulties. You can't change that. He can't have a relationship.”

Oswald sat there with a drink in his hand, looking to the fire, then he sipped his scotch and set it down and looked into the eyes of Edward Nygma.

“Ed,” he said honestly, “You're wrong. Penguin is a wonderful big brother to the younger kids. He would love to have a family of his own. And he's capable of a relationship. He's a grown man with thoughts and feelings like any other! He longs to find a handsome man who will love him the way he yearns to be loved! He wants marriage and a family! He's been alone all his life, he's never dated anyone. He thinks no one would want him because he's different. The copy was different too - but what you fell in love with was a reflection of my son, don't you see that?”

Ed stared at Oswald as the firelight flickered. 

“Even if it was possible – I'm an old man.”

“So take the age reversal formula.”

“But Penguin has learning difficulties -”

Oswald gave a sigh. 

“Ed,” he said sharply, “You fell in love with a copy of my son. And my son is a grown man now, a lonely man who has had feelings for you, for many years. So why not do something about that? _I really don't think it's fair to make him sit alone in his bedroom using his flipper for the rest of his life!_”

Ed blinked.

“He... he...”

“Yes of course he masturbates, Ed! He's an adult, a lonely adult! He came to me a few years back and told me he got these feelings, he asked me if he should... alleviate them or not. I told him it was a normal part of being an adult, and that he should try and find a partner. Then he said to me he didn't think anyone would want him because he's not like other men!”

Those words resonated as Ed recalled his first meeting with Penguin's copy, when he had said,  _I am not like other men_ , indicating to his round body and his flippers...

“The copy said that to me!”

“Of course he did! The copy was speaking Penguin's thoughts!”

Ed suddenly felt a spark of hope where before there had been nothing for many years but heartbreak.

“You really think I could... you're... you're giving me your blessing to be with your son?”

Tears had filled his eyes.

Oswald smiled and patted his hand.

“Yes, Edward – but first, take the formula. Reverse your ageing. My son needs a young man at his side – for many years to come. I suggest you go and see Strange.”

Ed started to smile. So did Oswald.

“Strange was right, I _did _love him before I met him.”

Oswald nodded.

“Yes Ed,” he said softly, “Yes, you did...”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers :-)
> 
> Here is the final chapter of the two part Tale of Two Penguins story.  
Many thanks to all who have read commented and enjoyed parts 1 and 2 - and all of my other fics!  
I will be back soon with another fan fic. Until then, enjoy the closing chapter of the story of the Penguin man with flipper hands :-)  
Love, Davina X

Chapter 14

_The days passed by._

Hugo Strange wasn't expecting visitors that day, he had just completed Ed Nygma's age reversal treatment the day before and had been expecting no more than a quiet day alone with his research into many things for the good of the city, and then came a knock at the door. He was even more surprised when he saw who was standing there – it was Kai and Maxie.

“Hey Hugo,” said Maxie, “We thought we'd come over and spend some time with you. Is that okay?”

Hugo stepped back and opened the door wider.

“Yes... Yes, that would be very nice!” he said in surprise.

The guys came in and he closed the door and led them through to a comfortable sitting room that was away from his research area, then he went into a small kitchen and started to make tea.

“It is a great surprise, most unexpected...”

Kai and Maxie had sat down on a couch. Kai was much more relaxed now after having deep discussion with Daisy and the kids, and then with Oswald and Jeremiah. But it was his Dad who had said,_ Go and see Hugo_. His Dad now looked young enough to be his brother, he had taken Oswald's advice to reverse his ageing, but he still wasn't sure about meeting up with Penguin. Kai had told him to go for it. The copy had been as close as he could get to the real Penguin – with Maxie's crudeness thrown in. Kai agreed with Uncle Oz that Ed had fallen in love with the essence of who Penguin is, and that was what mattered most. He was sure the two of them would get along well once they started talking...

Strange returned to the room and set down a tray of tea and then sat opposite the two men who were his only living ties to his lost creation as he felt silently grateful they had both taken time out of their busy lives with their own families to come and visit.

“It's like this,” said Maxie, “I'm cool with it – with being related to you. I mean, there's no bad blood between you and my Dad – sure, you tortured him years ago but you _did_ save his life, _and_ you saved Penguin. And if you needed payback for the way you treated him in Arkham in the old days,” he gave a gruff laugh, “He and Daddy J did steal your time machine, so I guess the score is even now!”

“Yes, that was concluded long ago,” Strange agreed.

Kai hesitated and then he looked at Strange.

“I talked to Daisy about the situation and she said if you're not busy over the holidays, you can come and spend Christmas with us and the kids, get to know the family.”

Hugo took in a sharp breath, briefly looking away as he kept his emotions in check, then he smiled at Kai.

“I would like that very much, Kai!” he said warmly.

“I'd invite you over to my place,” Maxie added, “But my Dads have a big family as you know and it gets crazy around Christmas with all the little ones running about – and us older kids like to party, too!”

Strange smiled warmly at Kai and Maxie.

“I am so very proud of you both,” he said, “My grandsons! As I look at you, I feel sure there must be a spark of the Strange genius in you both somewhere. I'm sure you have hidden talents, no doubt.”

Maxie chuckled.

“My hidden talents are in my_ pants, _ha ha!”

Kai glanced at him and started to laugh, then he looked to Hugo.

“I don't know about special talents but sometimes when I'm stoned, I realise things.”

“Like what?” asked Strange.

Kai chuckled.

“Like, literally _everything_ everyone says is funny!”

Kai chucked again, Maxie was still joking about the talents in his pants as he gave a gruff laugh. Hugo smiled fondly. _Oh well, so much for hoping his grandsons would have great genius minds..._

“You should come and have dinner with all of us after Christmas,” added Kai, “Penguin's so funny at big family dinners, he always farts at the table. Uncle Oz gives him this look, like _shut your ass the fuck up, Penguin,_ ha ha ha!”

Maxie laughed too.

“And if you think that's bad, you should see what young Max does. He doesn't fart at the table. He comes across as all shy and polite – but when he wakes up in the morning, he farts on _his girlfriend _ to wake her up, the dirty fucker!” He threw his head back and laughed.

Kai had dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Our family is crazy,” Kai chuckled, “Welcome to the family, Hugo!”

Hugo started to smile. This wasn't the kind of family he was expecting, but it was the family he had got, and he was glad to know them.

Later that evening, Jeremiah stood in the doorway watching with love shining in his eyes as little Eli laughed as his bright gaze shone with joy as Oswald placed his favourite plush toy – a little purple dolphin – into his flippers as he lay there in his cot.

“Now go to sleep,” he said, “Night night, Eli.”

“Night night Daddy,” he said, and he turned the toy over and over, his eyes growing sleepy. Then the toy slid to his side as his flippers went up and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Oswald quietly left the room, joining Mr J and closing the door softly. Further up the hall, the twins were getting ready for bed as Gertrud reminded them both it was growing late.

Jeremiah put his arm around Oswald and they went to the window and looked out, watching the last of the sunlight dip as dusk fell in across the tree-shaded driveway. Oswald smiled as love reflected in his gaze:

There was Penguin, wearing a fine suit and a long, fur trimmed coat, he was waddling over to the car as Jerome waited there in the driveway with the engine running. Penguin looked back at the house and saw Daddy give him a wave and a big smile as Jeremiah did the same. Penguin smiled broadly, his small dark eyes shining with excitement, then he got into the car and it drove away.

“I do hope tonight goes well,” Oswald said, looking to Mr J.

Jeremiah saw a flash of worry in his eyes and banished it by pulling him closer and kissing him softly.

“Oswald, he said, “Their love story began before they even met. This is destiny. Just as you and I were meant to be together, so are Penguin and Ed.”

“I do believe you're right about that, Mr J!”

“Of course I am, my love,” he said softly, and then he kissed him again as they stood by the window as outside, the wintry grounds of the mansion darkened to shades of twilight that looked almost magical.

On the way over to Ed's place, Jerome glanced at Penguin and noticed he seemed nervous.

“What's wrong, Penguin?”

Penguin paused, touching the tips of his flippers together.

“Penguin likes Ed. Penguin knows he took the age reversal formula. He will be handsome again...” he smiled broadly as insecurity reflected in his eyes, “Penguin has always liked Ed.”

“And maybe Ed likes Penguin?” Jerome suggested, “He's young again and he will want to find someone special soon enough... he's got a new life time to enjoy. He won't want to do that alone.”

Penguin looked down at his round body and his flipper hands.

“No, Ed is just being nice, inviting Penguin over.”

Jerome smiled.

“Penguin, listen to me – sometimes people just work out well, like me and Thomas - okay, I have to go back using the machine to visit him, but we're happy enough. And my Dad and your Dad – they've been together for years! Sometimes people just work out together, it's right and it lasts. And everyone deserves a happy ending.”

“Even Penguin?” he asked hopefully, in a gruff but soft edged voice as he looked at Jerome and waited for his answer.

“Even Penguin,” he assured him.

He stopped the car outside Ed Nygma's house. The old place was beautiful framed by snow covered trees and the wind chimes sounded gentle on the cold, light wind.

“Call me later if you want a ride home.”

Penguin's eyes widened.

“Why would Penguin not need a ride home?”

Jerome smiled.

“I don't know - Ed might drive you back... or maybe you won't come back until morning?”

A broad smile came to Penguin's face as he looked down and his face flushed, then he got put of the car.

“Bye, bye, Jerome, see you soon!”

“Hopefully not too soon. Good luck, Penguin!” he said fondly, and then he drove away. The wind chimes sounded soft on the breeze once more as Penguin looked up at the house, then he began to waddle towards the front door.

As the doorbell chimed, Ed turned away from the mirror feeling certain that he had never felt so nervous, not ever, not like this. He knew he looked young again, he realised he was probably quite a handsome guy – there was nothing like living through the ravages of time to lose youth, to look back later and realise what he once had – and now he had regained it, he felt sure he was every bit as handsome as he wanted and needed to feel at that moment. Penguin would never know how nervous he felt as he walked towards the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

Light snow was falling. Penguin stood there looking short and round and more adorable than he could ever understand as he looked up at Ed with a twinkle in his small dark eyes and big smile on his face.

“Hello friend,” he said in a soft, gruff voice, “Oh! Ed got young again, yes, I heard. Dad told me... Ed looks handsome!”

Ed stepped back and Penguin waddled in. And with every beat of his heart all of his life fell into place in that moment. Ed knew Oswald had been right. Here was Penguin, his Penguin man, it was true, he had fallen in love with a reflection of him, an echo sent down from the time storm, an echo of the real Penguin... And here he was, all these years later, the man with flipper hands who made his heart skip a beat. A truly beautiful soul who filled his heart with such warmth and joy he would never find enough words to convey it.

Penguin waddled up to the open door that led to the front room. The Christmas tree was decorated and lights twinkled on it. The fire was burning brightly.

“Let...let me take you coat,” Ed stammered, and Penguin took it off and gave it to him. Ed's hand brushed his flipper and his heart skipped another beat. He hung up Penguin's coat and led him through to the front room, where Penguin sat down on the couch and as Ed offered a drink, Penguin nodded and smiled.

“So, why did you invite me over here, Ed?” he asked as Ed joined him.

Ed sipped his drink and set it down carefully, feeling clumsy as he sat beside Penguin and recalled the love he had felt for the copy - the love that had perhaps always been destined for this Penguin, the real one...

“I...I've been thinking about you,” Ed began, then he laughed nervously, “I was wondering if you might like to go out some time... with me... as you're on your own and I'm on my own -”

“Yes Ed, Penguin would love to do that!”

He smiled broadly. Ed smiled too. It had been so easy, Penguin didn't want small talk or a long, drawn out way around the conversation – he just wanted a straight answer and he had replied from his heart.

“You would like to go for dinner maybe?” Ed asked.

“Yes!” Penguin said keenly as he nodded.

“Or we could see a movie or -”

“Yes,” Penguin said again with a nod, still smiling as joy shone in his gaze,

“You like Penguin a lot?”

Ed blinked away tears. He had never imagined it could be this easy, and he was so thankful Penguin was such an open and honest soul.

“Yes I like Penguin a lot! I adore you, Penguin!”

His voice had faltered. Penguin looked at Ed and touched the tips of his flippers together. He had just realised Ed was crazy about him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt his hopes rise... _Ed was in love with him?_ He felt like all his Christmas wishes had come true at once.

“Do you like ice cream?” he asked, closing a warm flipper over Ed's shaking hand.

“Yes,I love it,” Ed said with a smile as he held back tears of joy.

“Penguin will take you for ice cream. I wanted to meet Batman for ice cream to talk about my river project,” Penguin said, “But he was busy so he sent his friend Bruce Wayne instead. But we had ice cream and sprinkles! And I told Bruce all about the eco project, and he said he would tell Bat friend all about it later.”

“That's good,” Ed said, still gently holding his warm flipper, “I want to hear all about your projects to help the city, Penguin.”

Penguin smiled.

“Then Penguin shall tell you!” he said excitedly.

They talked for more than an hour, as Penguin told him about his plans for the city. Ed listened, in awe of the seemingly simple man who had such clever ideas to help the city he loved so much. Then Penguin reached for his drink and sipped it.

“Now Penguin wants to hear all about Ed,” he said, and he settled comfortably back against the chair and looked at him, still holding on to his hand.

“Well, there's not much to tell,” Ed said, “You know I was married to Zara and before that I briefly dated your Dad Oswald. Me and Oswald have been good friends for many years, we never let the past come between us. We will always be good friends. You know I used to be a criminal?”

Penguin nodded.

“Riddler,” he said, indicating with his flipper to the candy cane question mark on Ed's green Christmas jumper.

“Yes, but I'm not a criminal now, I put those days behind me long ago.”

“Yes, like my Daddy did, Penguin knows this.”

He gave Ed's hand a squeeze with his flipper as he shifted closer.

“You like Penguin a lot. Penguin likes you! Does Ed want to serious date, like maybe one day fall in love and get married and have kids? I can have kids, I can do a special thing, I have a womb.”

Ed looked into his eyes and his heart could hold back no longer.

“Yes,” he said as emotion made his voice tremble, then as tears blurred his eyes, Penguin leaned closer.

“Do... do you _love_ Penguin?” he whispered.

“_Yes!”_ Ed admitted as a tear ran down his face.

Penguin's eyes grew wide. His flippers shook, then he reached for Ed and pulled him closer.

“You _really _love Penguin?”

“Yes, I do love you, I love everything about you, you're a beautiful soul and I want to spend forever with you.”

Penguin's eyes were still wide.

“Pretty Ed,_ my_ Ed is all for Penguin?” tears had formed in his eyes, “Penguin gets his wish?”

“Yes, Penguin, you get your wish,” Ed said tearfully, “I love you _so_ much!”

He gave another sob and reached for him, pulling him close as they shared a deep and lasting kiss. As Penguin drew back, he smiled broadly as he ran a flipper softly over Ed's hair.

“My Ed,” he said, giving a nod, “Yes, you are all for Penguin, and Penguin will marry you.”

“And I will always make you happy,” Ed vowed, “I will love you every single day and cherish you. I never want to be away from you, I want to be with you now and always.”

Just then the wind chimes outside touched lightly and the sound carried about the house as Ed looked into his eyes.

“That was the wind kissing the chimes,” he said, “It sounds magical even in winter.”

Penguin took his hand gently in his flipper.

“And this is the wind kissing the couch!” he said gruffly, and farted.

Ed laughed and Penguin threw his head back and laughed too, then Penguin pulled him close and kissed him again. They carried on kissing from the couch to the bedroom, and once they got there, Ed closed the door and took Penguin into his arms and then to his bed where they made love for the first time, as Penguin ran his fingers through his hair and said _Penguin loves you so much, _and Ed covered his body with kisses as Ed vowed, _I love you, Penguin, I love your beautiful heart and soul. _

It was a day they would always remember, the day before Christmas Eve, when they first got together.

_They would marry six months later. _

Penguin carried on in his role as mayor of the city even while starting a family a year later, when the first of their children were born. With the Penguin Copy, Ed had fathered two boys. With the _real_ Penguin, Ed had three daughters, and Penguin carried and gave birth to all of them. In time, Oswald and Jeremiah's young children and Ed and Penguin's daughters would all play together in the rose garden, as the weathered statue of the Penguin copy smiled down with flippers open.

And every time Ed's heart filled with joy as he looked into the eyes of his Penguin man, he silently thanked Oswald for giving him the push he had needed to be with his son. It was the right choice, they belonged together.

_They would be happy for the rest of their days..._

And the rest of their days would make for a very good story, and certainly be a happy one, but this is where we leave them: The Penguin man and his Edward Nygma, two days before Christmas on the day they got together, as they embraced warm in bed behind the closed door of the bedroom, as Ed held Penguin in his arms as they talked of the future they would make.

So the end of this tale is not really an end, but their beginning, and it is a happy beginning, too. But it_ is_ the end of this tale, and so this is where we leave them as the snow falls outside and they are warm within, embracing and planning a wonderful future.

End.


End file.
